


Jesus, I'm Gonna Need That Wheel Back

by Tkorg



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, BAMF Erik, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Erik, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Broken Family, Canon Jewish Character, Charles You Slut, Charles is a Teacher, Charles is horny, Dad Erik, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Dominant Charles, Drug Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Father, Erik is an Engineer, Erik is horny, Erik speaks German, Fuck Sebastian, Grindr, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Multilingual Character, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Past Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw - Freeform, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Divorce, Protective Erik, Rough Sex, Sebastian Shaw is an asshole, Sebastian Speaks German, Slut Shaming, Swear jar, Top Charles, Violence, Wine, dadneto, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkorg/pseuds/Tkorg
Summary: Erik is a newly single father who has a lot on his plate, balancing a job with being a single parent and dealing with his asshole ex-husband. All he wants to do is to enjoy himself for one night, because he deserves nice things...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read "alle meine farben" or don't know what it is, it's the cutest German children's book that helps kids learn colours. I freaking adore it! Also, the das kleine kücken piept is a good song for kids learning animal noises, incase you were wondering. I have a shit ton of German children learning stuff. Why? Have no clue, I'm Russian mate. But yeah. 
> 
> Also; is it just me or is "insecure but if you fuck with my family I will destroy you" Erik the best Erik? I'm a huge fan of Dad Erik. Hopefully this isn't complete garbage :). I will try and upload as early as I can, anywhore hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave comments and that jazz!

He felt his gut flip as he pressed his finger into the doorbell. The loud ding-dong made him huddle his daughter closer to his body. Oh god this was a mistake… a huge f-

“Hello- oh, hi Erik, Nina.” The man answered with a lazy smile. Erik opened his mouth, then closed it as his daughter leaped into the brunet’s arms. Erik shoved his hands into his pockets, looking anywhere other than his ex-husbands eyes. He hated that he had to do this.

“Erik, I said hello.” Sebastian looked to his daughter, whom had her arms around his neck. 

“Is your Papa always so rude?” He pouted. Erik rolled his eyes.

“Only when he’s nervous…” Nina giggled into her father’s neck.

“Why would he be nervous?” The other man’s eyes narrowed at Erik.

“He has a date!” Nina cheered gleefully. Erik blushed. No, it wasn’t… a date per say…

“Erik, I’m shocked! I didn’t think you’d be able to move on so quickly...” Sebastian gave a fake look of hurt. Neither did Erik, which is why what he was doing after he dropped of Nina was NOT a date. He wasn’t ready for another relationship, especially because, it had only been three weeks since Sebastian’s and his divorce was finalised. He was simply inviting a bloke over to let off some steam. Of course, when he tried to explain this to Nina, being as though she is only five years old, it was not surprising that she took it as a ‘date’. He didn’t feel like saying this to Sebastian, so he went with it.

“You get to spend time with Nina and, that’s what you want, is it not?” Now it was Sebastian’s turn to roll his eyes.

“I would enjoy it more if it wasn't like pulling teeth with you when it comes to seeing my daughter.”

“Well, if you weren’t such a lying, cheating bastard when we were married, then you’d get to see her every day.” Erik finally looked Sebastian right in the eye, giving him a sour smile.

“Ich hoffe, dass du ein wonderbare zeit auf deinem datum hast.” Sebastian switched over to German, which he and Erik did quite often when one was being less than pleasant or they were fighting. Erik remembered when a neighbor had stopped by when they were in a heated argument about Sebastian’s drinking habits. The poor woman looked as though she had just walked in on a ww3 reenactment. 

There were sometimes when the language was used for comfort and it was always used in the bedroom. Though, a year after they adopted Nina… they grew apart and the bedroom just became another battle field.

“Ich auch.” Erik smirked, kissed Nina on the head and told her how much he loved her. It killed him when he had to leave, to walk back to his car. He stopped half way, when Sebastian called his name.

“Oh, and Erik?”

“Yes?”

“Vergiss nicht ein kondom benutzen!” The brunet laughed, walking into his house with the best thing that had ever happened to Erik. He cursed the judge who made it mandatory for Nina to have to see Sebastian ever the weekends. He told himself to take a deep breath. He’d have her back in his safety tomorrow.

*****

Charles was lonely... very lonely. He didn't have many friends, the ones he did were from work, since he had only moved into town a couple weeks ago. He wished he could go out and meet somebody but, he was far to busy for a relationship. He had his new job to get adjusted to and needed to find a place to live. He was currently living with his sister, Raven, in her apartment.

So, being as though he hated bars and clubs he chose a... different way of meeting a companion for the night. Ah, yes, Grindr- pathetic but resourceful for his situation.

He pulled out his mobile, opening the app. He bit his lip as he scrolled through his matches. None looked... well like people to be honest. It was all torsos. Not, that Charles didn't love a good torso but, he'd like to see the face of the person he'd be fucking.

He started to give up, but then, he saw a man that couldn't help catch his eye. Finally, it was a man that had a picture with his face in it and he wasn't in his bathroom with some immature snapchat filter. The picture showed him sitting in a chair, legs crossed reading a book. God, did that warm Charles' heart. The book was lowered just so that he could see the happy smile on the other man's lips as he read. His features were stern but the joy on his face made them look softer. Charles only wished he could see the other man's eyes.

"Well, Erik Lehnsherr, I will see you in a couple hours." Charles said to himself, typing a message to the other man.

*****

Erik scrambled to clean his flat, which he had to move into after Sebastian claimed the house. Not that he paid for it of course.

Nina wasn't a messy kid, thank god. But, just like any kid, things were left around, like a stuff animal on the couch that she had cuddled with the night before when they watched frozen, for the five hundredth time. Also, he still had her Disney princess plates, from breakfast, still in the sink. He didn't want his 'date' to feel uncomfortable because everywhere he turned there was a flashing sign that a child lived there.

He was drying the last dish when the doorbell rung. He quickly put it away, scanned around the flat as he walked to the door.

"Hello." He greeted once he opened the door.

"Hello." The other man answered. Erik felt his anxiety spark. The man was even more beautiful in person, with his cherry lips and light blue eyes. Oh god, and his milky skin...

"May I come in?" Charles asked. Erik snapped himself out of his head, opening the door wider.

"Of course, of course." Erik murmured. He nervously crossed his arms as he watched Charles look around at his flat. His eyes darted to the copy of frozen that he had forgotten to put up. Shit. Charles didn't seem to noticed, which made air come back into Erik's lungs.

"So, um." Erik cleared his threat, trying to think of what to say. Hey, wanna get to shagging now? God, god, god...

"You have a lovely home." Charles smiled, his eyes sparkling. Erik nodded a small grin on his face. He's been out of the game for too long.

"Thank you."

"And that accent, it's so..."

"Stupid?" Erik answered. He was always insecure about how differently he talked. Sebastian could speak English perfectly... and then there was Erik who constantly pronounced things wrong and forgot words. For Christ's sake, Nina spoke better English than he did. 

"I was going to say sexy." Charles smirked, walking closer.

"No, no." Erik shook his head. "Your accent is sexy." Charles didn't responded, just taking the complement. He tilted his head, looking as though he was in deep thought.

"I want you to speak German whilst you fuck me." Charles announced causing Erik's eyes to widen. Well, that was straight to the point. His mouth fell open as he tried to find words to express his reaction. Before the "hell yes!" Could escape his lips, Charles was on them.

Charles attacked the other man's lips once the cutest noise a person could make left them. It was like an adorable yelp of surprise.It got him harder than water in a freezer.

*****

They slowly and recklessly made it to Erik’s bedroom, falling on to the bed after Erik had spent more time that he should have trying to find the light switch, still sucking Charle’s face off. He hadn’t had sex in what felt like forever. Sure, he and Sebastian only separated a few weeks ago, but their marriage was barren in the ‘romance’ section longer than that. Well, however long Sebastian was going out and fucking other people. Erik held back a cringe as he fiddled with Charle’s zip. He mustn’t think of Sebastian right now.

Charles smiled hazily as he watched Erik pull down his pants, giving him some small kisses on his hip bone. He let his body fall back on the bed as he felt Erik’s cold hands on his cock. He stared up at the ceiling, which had the glow-in-the-dark star stickers from the commercials. He wondered why a man like Erik, who seem quite mature would have them. Before he could ponder further, Erik’s mouth was on him. He quickly grabbed the other man’s short, brown hair, gluing him in place. Erik took it exceptionally well, not gagging much or pulling away.

Erik felt himself through his trousers, moaning around the other man’s dick, resisting the urge to smile as Charles bucked into him. Erik was always good at giving head, it was his specialty. He was a descent kisser, okay when it came to fucking but oral sex… that was his forte.

He finally came up and started sucking on Charles’ creamy, white neck, a bruise showing almost instantly. Erik’s stopped immediately when he saw it. Charles never clarified…

“It’s fine.” Charles said, almost as if he had read Erik’s mind. “Where are the condoms? Lube?”

“Drawer.” Erik answered. Charles nodded, reaching over to the nightstand to his right, opening the first drawer. He furrowed his eyebrows. The was only a stuffed rabbit and a children’s book… Alles Meine Farben? Erik realised his mistake, blushing as he corrected himself.

“Second drawer.” He said with a small frown. Charles shrugged it off. Not that far fetched that the other man would have a kid. He looked to be early to mid thirties, lots of people had kids by then. Of course, Charles couldn’t help but wonder if Erik had a wife too… if he was cheating on her with Charles… if Charles was ruining a family.

“Everything-“ Erik started but was cut off by his phone ringing. “Scheisse.” He muttered as he pulled his mobile out. His expression grew hard as he saw the caller identification. He was going to fucking murder Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translations (my german is so-so, the German might not be that good but this is what I meant to say) 
> 
> Ich hoffe, dass du ein wonderbare zeit auf deinem datum hast = I hope you have a wonderful time on your date. 
> 
> Ich auch = me too
> 
> Vergiss nicht ein kondom benutzen = don't forget to use a condom! 
> 
> Alle meine farben = all my colours 
> 
> Scheisse = shit


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was zur fuck- what the fuck?
> 
> Wie kannst du unsere Tochter verlieben? Alles, was Du tun musst, war, sich um sie zu kümmern! Wie aberfuckt du das? - how do you lose our daughter? All you had to do was watch her! How do you fuck that up? 
> 
> Alles ist gut. Ich verliebe nicht Sie. Ich weiß nur nicht wo sie ist... es ist wie der Versteckspiel, ja?- everything is fine. I didn't lose her. I just don't know where she is... it's like the game hide and seek, yes?
> 
> Was hast du gemacht? Was- what were you doing? What- (don't know if I used the right tense on that...) 
> 
> Gott, Gott, mein Gott- god, god, my god
> 
> Die Polizei... Ruf die Polizei- the police, call the police
> 
> Mäuschen- it's a pet name thing for child like "little mouse" 
> 
> Vati- word for daddy

Charles pulled up his pants, assuming by the tone Erik was using to the other person on the phone, the mood was more than dead. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching the tall man pace back and forth. Charles didn't know what was happening. Things he did know? One, Erik was pissed. Two? He still had a hard-on and it was uncomfortable. 

Charles' eyes wondered around the room, when they looked back towards where Erik had been pacing and the other man was gone. Shit. He stood up, walking over to the swung open, bedroom door. He found himself standing in a miniature hallway, staring at a door with colourful stickers and a little paper hanging on the doorknob by a string that said "Nina" in huge, capital letters. So, he did have a kid. Was that what he was upset about? He started thinking about where he had heard that name from, it was very familiar...

"Charles?" Erik walked over to the British man, whom was staring fondly at Nina's door. If he wasn't so pissed at the moment, he would have found it endearing. 

"Hm?" The other man responded. Erik handled him some wadded up cash. 

"That should be enough for a taxi or uber or whatever. Sorry." Erik mumbled, speed walking back over to his kitchenette. Fuck, where'd he leave his keys?

"Something happen? Is everything okay, do you need my help?" Charles babbled out question after question. Erik let out a dark laugh that frightened Charles. 

"No, it's fine. Well, it's not fine but I don't need your help. This isn't exactly something new, I just was hoping it wouldn't happen again." Erik said. Charles furrowed his eyebrows, feeling lost. He wanted to just shrug his shoulders and leave, but he... it didn't feel right for some reason. 

"I have to leave like right now, so either your coming or going. I can't wait." Erik said, finding his keys in his jacket that was laying on the sofa. He didn't have to leave, he needed to leave. Right. Fucking. Now. 

"I can help, you know in case you need like, uh, an eye witness or something." Charles had no clue what was happening but seeing how frantic Erik was, he deduced it was pretty serious. 

"Sure, sure." Erik muttered, dashing to his car, Charles following him closely. He forgot to lock the door, but that was the last thing on his mind as he sped down the highway. 

***** 

"Was zur fuck?" Erik yelled loudly as he stormed into Sebastian and his old home. 

"Wie kannst du unsere Tochter verlieben? Alles, was Du tun musst, war, sich um sie zu kümmern! Wie aberfuckt du das?" He continued, Sebastian not looking all that worried or upset.

"Erik... Erik..." Sebastian attempted to calm his ex-husband, in a manner Charles would describe as very lazy. He closed his eyes and just brought his hand up as a signal to silence the other man. "Alles ist gut. Ich verliebe nicht Sie. Ich weiß nur nicht wo sie ist... es ist wie der Versteckspiel, ja?"

"Was hast du gemacht? Was-" 

"Who's he?" Sebastian switched over to English, making sure the other man knew that Sebastian knew of his presence. Was this Erik's 'date'? When Nina said Erik had found a date online... Sebastian was imaging somebody... uglier? Or maybe it wasn't so much the hook ups online as it was his own biases that he thought Erik couldn't find anyone better than him. Not that, whoever this person was, was better than him. Sure, he was gorgeous but did he have a brain in have pretty, little head? 

"That's Charles. Your call fucked over our night." Erik muttered, walking around. 

Erik looked around the house, twice, with the help of Charles, who still didn't know what he was looking for. Like always, Sebastian 'helped' but he was too stoned to really care what was happening. Once they got back down stairs for the second time, Erik started freaking out. His chest became heavy and breathing became harder to do... Erik closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. He was having a full blown anxiety attack now. Where could Nina have gone? Not far right? They were in a neighbourhood for fuck's sake, she couldn't have gone that far. She hopefully didn't go that far... 

"Erik..." Sebastian and Charles said in unison, causing the men to glare at each other. Charles was the first to go and try and comfort Erik. Of course, Sebastian wasn't far behind, trying to push Charles away from his ex-husband. 

"Gott, Gott, mein Gott...." Erik startled crying, choking on air as he started hyperventilating. The police? Hopefully Sebastian had called the police... probably not... most likely not. Fuck. 

"Die Polizei... Ruf die Polizei!" Erik cried, taking out his mobile as he notice Sebastian wasn't going to take out his. He saw a text message pop on his screen before he could finish dialling the number. 

"Who was that?" Sebastian asked, looking over the other man's shoulder. Erik darted back towards the door, not bothering waiting for anyone or explaining anything. 

*****

Erik felt his heart beat with joy as he saw his daughter safe and sound, watching telly. He took a couple deep breaths. He didn't want to scare Nina. He wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. 

"I can't thank you enough, really. I was freaking out, I thought somebody grabbed her or she ran off. I thought I was never going to see her again..." 

"It's no problem, she is a wonderful little girl." Magda, Sebastian's neighbour said. Erik missed her. She was always so kind and caring. She took Nina to school or to her activities when Sebastian was high or off doing god knows what. She was like a motherly figure for Nina and was always there for Erik. She was the person who had convinced Erik to finally leave Sebastian. 

"I owe you." Erik said, thanking her again. He walked over to Nina, who had the same red eyes he was sporting at the moment. His expression grew hard. Why had she been crying? What happened? 

"Hi Mäuschen." Erik said in a light voice. Nina jumped a bit then smiled ear to ear, wrapping her arms around Erik's neck. He hugged her tightly. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. 

"How was your date?" Nina asked happily and giggled at the word date. Erik let a small smile reside on his lips. 

"It was fine." Erik looked down. "How was time with Vati?" He couldn't help but clench his jaw when he saw how Nina's face fell. 

"It was okay..." 

"Did anything happen? Why did you come over here? You almost gave me and your Vati a heart attack." Erik said softly. He had to remind himself that Nina was his daughter as well, not just Erik's. He was sure Sebastian was just as upset about this as he was. Sebastian was just very cold and not very emotional, especially when he did drugs. He showed his concerned differently. 

"I was bored. Vati cooked a bunch of food and fell asleep. I remembered that you said that if he ever took one of his naps or went on a work trip, to go over to Frau Magda's house... so I did." Erik nodded. He hated that he had to tell Nina that. He hated that he had to tell Nina that Sebastian's drug induced comas where just extra long naps and that when he was out all night he was just 'working'. No kid should be in a situation like that, a situation where a parent has to lie to their kid about what their other parent was doing. Nina still thought of Sebastian as her father who wanted the best for her. 

"Is that him?" Nina whispered, looking over at Charles who was awkwardly introducing himself to Magda. Erik looked over at him fondly. He still didn't know what he was going to do about Charles... drop him off at his flat or wherever... and just never talk again? That felt weird. 

"Yes, his name is Charles and he is very nice." Erik felt himself hold back a cringe as he said that. He didn't know Charles. The only encounter they've had was Erik giving him a blowjob, but Charles did seem very upset that Erik was upset. That was something, right? Not, that Erik was boyfriend shopping... but it couldn't hurt to try again another time with Charles on the whole one night stand thing, pick up where they left off. 

"You ready to go home? You're probably tired, yes? Let's go say goodnight to Frau Magda and Vati." He looked at his watch, it was already ten a'clock. Sebastian should've put her to bed an hour ago.

"And Charles?" 

"We're going to drop him off at his house on the way home, so he can go to bed as well." 

"Why can't he stay with us? You and Vati spent nighttime together..." 

"Oh, Nina. Charles isn't Vati." Unfortunately, Erik added in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fotze- cunt  
> Mal den teufel nicht an die wand- speak of the devil  
> Oh, mein Schatzi, mache ich dir unwohl- oh my little treasure, am I making you uncomfortable?  
> Ja, viele. Hör auf zu reden, bitte.- yes, very much. Stop talking, please.

“How was your night?” Raven asked as Charles slipped into her flat. He sighed as she got up from the sofa, abandoning her book and walking over to the door. She opened it and looked outside. 

“Thought you said he was driving you home…” Raven furrowed her eyebrows. Charles walked past her, heading towards his room. 

“He did.”

“And he didn’t walk you to the door? What, did he just fuck you and then say ‘okay, get out of my car’?” Raven said, imitating a german accent. Charles gave her a look. 

“No, he didn’t. His kid was in the backseat and he didn’t want to leave her alone, especially after what happened.” 

“What happened? Wait, no, he has a kid? What kind of dad fucks around on Grindr? How old is his kid? Does he have a wife?” 

“Can you… not interrogate me at the moment?” Charles said, taking off his coat and shoes, then walked back out of his room, Raven following him like a shadow. “Yes, he has a daughter. Her name is Nina. His name is Erik and he’s a very responsible father. He doesn’t have a wife so you can calm down.” Charles opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of red wine. He opened the cupboard, getting two glasses and filled them. 

“What happened then? Did you guys have to be really quiet or something?” Raven asked, putting a string of her newly blonde hair behind her ear. Charles paused, noticing his sister’s new hair for the first time. She changed it often, that it’s hard to keep track. 

“His ex-husband happened.” 

“Shit, did he, like barge in? Did he catch you guys?” Raven narrowed her eyes in interest, sipping her wine. Charles leaned on his elbow that he propped up on the island counter, taking a sip of his glass as well. 

“He was supposed to be watching Nina, I think and he did… something, losing Nina in the process. I don’t really know all the details, it was hard to focus on what was going on, with all the german being spoken and what not.” Charles didn’t add how avoiding Sebastian’s glares and struggling to hid his boner through out the ordeal, made it ten times harder to concentrate. 

“Well, shit.” Raven raised her eye brows, gulping down have her glass.

“Indeed. I wish it had happened differently, Erik seems like a good guy.” Charles smiled as he swished the contains of his glass around. 

“Oh, so he was good? Like really good?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows. Charles rolled his eyes. Yes, a thousand times yes, Erik was great. At least, from what Charles could tell, he was. Pity that they didn’t get the chance to finish. 

“Yes, he’s got… quite a tongue on him.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, in every sense of the way. Is it bad that I was extremely turned on when he was yelling at his ex-husband in german?” 

“I can see the appeal. You know, sometimes I’ll piss off Azazel just so he’ll mutter in Russian.” Raven moaned into her cup before continuing. “All our arguments end in mind-blowing sex.” Charles giggled, finishing his glass. He didn’t really know how he felt about Azazel. He seemed nice enough but, Charles couldn't help feel uncomfortable around him. Probably, because he was tall, mysterious, Russian man, who acted like he could be in the mafia. 

“I want to meet this Erik.” 

“Too bad, it ‘twas only a hook up.” 

*****

"Papa?" 

"Yes, Mäuschen?" Erik looked up from the pan he was washing. 

"What does fotze mean?" Nina asked, shoving more eggs into her mouth. Erik instantly paused from what he was doing. He pressed his lips together, scrubbing the pan harder. He had already scrubbed off the excess eggs but he needed something for his hands to do. 

"Where did you hear a word like that?" He asked simply, focusing on the suds the sponge was creating. He knew where she heard it. There was only one other person other than him that she could have heard it from. 

"Nowhere." Nina mumbled, looking away. "Is it a bad word?" She remembered her Vati whispered it under his breath after Her papa had left. She thought it was a nickname he had given the other man, like Schatzi or Bärchen. She didn’t understand that Sebastian was insulting Erik. 

"Yes, meine Mäuschen. It's a very bad word." Erik answered with a sigh. He was going to kill Sebastian. He didn’t know how many time he told him not to curse in front of Nina. He recalled an argument they had, where, Sebastian had tried to convince him that if he said it in german than it wasn’t as bad. Of course, Erik disagreed, saying he didn’t want anything dirty being said around his daughter. That was the day he created the “swear jar”, and the “Fluchkasse” just so Sebastian wouldn’t get any ideas. Though, the thick-headed man saw it more as a challenge instead of a reminder not to curse. Both jars were filled by the end of the day. 

"Oh." Nina's face fell. Erik thought it was because she thought he was disappointed that she had asked him the meaning. Erik wasn’t upset that she asked him about it. He was grateful that she did before saying it at school or around other children. Swears caught like a wild fire with children. 

"It's okay to ask questions... I don't mind answering, but I would like you to not use that word. It's not very nice." Erik explained, hoping it wouldn't make Nina look so sad. 

"Nina, I'm not mad." Erik tired but Nina's expression didn't change. He opened his mouth, to try and comfort Nina, when his mobile buzzed. He looked at the incoming caller. 

“Mal den teufel nicht an die wand…” He mumbled as he pressed ‘answer’. “Hello?” 

“Erik, what are you up to?” 

“I just finished making breakfast, why?” 

“I was wondering if you could drop Nina off, so I could spend the day with my daughter. The day that you are legally obligated to give me.” Erik bit the inside of his cheek, placing the pan in the sink and walking to his bedroom. This conversation was going downhill and he didn’t want Nina to hear the rest of it. 

“Well, if you didn’t swear, do drugs around our child than it wouldn't be a problem.” Erik said once he closed himself in his bedroom. 

“Swear? Please, you have no problem calling me a bastard in front of Nina yesterday.” 

“Right, just like you have no problem calling me a fotze.” Nina didn’t tell Erik who, or what Sebastian was referring to when he said that word, or even that he had said it but Erik wasn’t dense. Sebastian had called Erik a fotze many time before, Erik had just hoped that he would have the decency not to do it in front of their child. 

“That little snitch…” 

“Nina didn’t tell me you called me it, all she did was ask me what it meant. I connected the dots all on my own.” 

“You were acting like a cunt though… but, you know what, let’s not talk about that anymore. I’m sorry. See, I’ve apologised. Now, how was your fuck session with Mr.Tea and Crumpets?” 

“We’re not talking about that.” Erik ran his hand over his face. He didn’t know why he was embarrassed that Sebastian knew his ‘date’ was a ‘fuck session’ as he put it. Sebastian had seen him naked and they had done far more than Charle and he did. There should be no reason for him to feel uncomfortable about it. 

“Oh, come on. I want to know. Was his cock big? Did he make you beg for it? I bet he did, he looked too proper to be innocent.” 

“Sebastian…” Erik said, voice cracking. 

“Oh, mein Schatzi, mache ich dir unwohl?” Sebastian purred from the other side of the phone. 

“Ja, viele. Hör auf zu reden, bitte.”

“I’m only having fun.” 

“Yeah, well, you never just ‘have fun’ without it being at somebody else’s expense. Is that all you called for?” 

“I believe so.” 

“Then, I guess this conversation is over.” 

“Okay, but one thing before you hang up. You don’t have to go online to find somebody to fuck. I’m always willing to help you in your sexual conquests, no strings attached.” Erik could feel Sebastian smirking on the other end. 

“No thank you, I don’t feel like catching a disease, also, Charle’s cock was much bigger than yours. Goodbye!” Erik hung up before Sebastian could respond. He clicked ‘ignore’ as the other man tried to call him. He pulled up his Grindr app and decided to give Charles another chance. One, because he wasn’t lying when he said Charle’s cock was big. Two, he wanted to spite Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wszystko dobrze?-Is everything alright?  
> przyszłaś w dobrym momencie... you came at the right moment  
> Zawsze always  
> Ich hab dich lieb I love you  
> Ich gehe dich so hart ficken I'm gonna fuck you so hard.

"Does this look good Papa?" Nina asked, showing Erik a picture she drew. Erik smiled and nodded. He didn't quite know what the picture was but anything Nina created was beautiful. 

"Of course, my little artist." Erik leaned on the small table in his kitchen, watching Nina gleefully colour in her picture with her new 64 pack of crayons that She and Erik had picked up at the grocery store after breakfast. Erik didn't understand why any child would need 64 different colours to choose from, but Nina thought it was the coolest thing so he got it for her. He'd do anything to see her smile, which he knew would come to bite him in the arse but he was enjoying it now. 

"Are you going to see Charles again?" Nina asked, colouring her creation's hair blue. Well, not blue, blue. It was some name that Erik couldn't pronounce. 

"Yes." Erik answered, checking his watch. Magda said she'd come around seven... 

"Is he coming here? I want to met him." Nina asked happily. Erik remembered how she fell asleep in his arms once they had left Magda's house and how upset she was this morning, when she realised she hadn't been able to talk to Charles. 

"No, I'm afraid not." Erik sighed, frowning as Nina did. "But, Frau Magda is coming over to watch you." Nina grinned. 

"Did Frau Magda meet Charles?" 

"Yes, she found him very lovely." Erik said, recalling how Magda had raised her eyebrows and mouthed out 'wow' when Erik had left. She had the same look of disbelief on her face that Sebastian had when he had 'met' Charles. Was it that surprising Erik could find somebody so attractive from the internet? 

"Did Vati meet Charles?" Nina's voice got a bit quieter. Erik nodded. Meet was a strong word to use, more like saw and hated. But, you know, fuck him. 

"Why don't you and Vati love each other anymore?" Erik frozen, his mouth falling open. Um... 

"Thank god." Erik mumbled as he walked towards the door, that somebody had knocked on. That was one conversation he never wanted to have. He opened the door, letting Magda in. 

"Wszystko dobrze?" Magda asked as she placed the dish she was holding on the kitchen table. 

"Przyszłaś w dobrym momencie.." Erik answered.

"Zawsze." Magda returned, placing her attention to Nina. 

"I don't like when you speak polish." Nina frowned. 

"Why is that, meine Mäuschen?" 

"I don't understand what you're saying..." Nina said exasperatedly. 

"It's boring grown up stuff, you wouldn't want to understand it anyways." Erik reassured, though, Nina didn't look like she believed him. 

"I brought pirogies!" Magda sang happily, hoping to cheer Nina up. She did. Nina quickly brightened back up, clapping her hands. 

"You didn't have to cook..." Erik said, feeling bad. He had called her on short notice to watch his kid so he could fuck some guy, that was a lot already. 

"Oh please, I love to cook and Nina deserves to eat something that isn't from a frozen box." Magda rolled her eyes at the absurdity that Erik expected her to feed Nina frozen food. Magda refused to let Nina's palette be demolished with preservatives. 

"I cook sometimes." 

"Putting a pizza in the oven for thirty minutes doesn't count as cooking." 

"I make eggs and sausage every morning." Erik stated, crossing his arms.

"Where does the sausage come from? The butcher? Or the box?" Magda raised an eyebrow. Erik clicked his tongue, admitting defeat. 

"Well, look at the time, I should leave now." Erik announced, checking his watch. 

"Ich hab dich lieb." Erik murmured into Nina's ear, like he always did before he left her. He thanked Magda again, grabbed his keys and was on his way. 

*****

"Oh come on Charles... please, let me come over... please. I want to see him." Raven whined into the phone. Charles shook his head. The last thing he needed was Raven barging in, asking a million questions whilst he was in the middle getting off with Erik. 

"Raven, you promised me I could have the night alone with the flat so I could have him over." Charles said, buttoning up his shirt. It seemed stupid to dress nice, when your clothes will be on for a millisecond but, you wouldn't eat a sweet with a shitty wrapper would you? That is the question. 

"I know but I'm dying to see what he looks like, sounds like. For fuck's sake, the only thing I know he's good at sucking dick... I need more information." Charles rolled his eyes. Raven could be so dramatic at times, this was definitely one of those times. 

"Raven." 

"I'm gonna surprise you two, come home early." 

"You will do no such thing, I swear to god-" Charles started but was cut off by his bell ringing. "Thats him, gotta go, bye." He hung up, praying to whatever god that would listen that Raven would stick to what she said and leave him be for the night. 

"Hello- you look nice." Erik greeted, stepping into the flat. He couldn't take his eyes of Charles. His blue button up shirt really brought out his eyes. Honestly, everything brought out Charles' eyes. 

"Thank you, you look nice too." Charles said, closing the door. His eyes caught how snug Erik's pants wear, especially around the... buttocks and crotch area. 

"Shall we?" Charles asked, licking his lips. He lead Erik towards his room, noticing how nervous the other man seemed. It was cute. 

"I feel a bit dirty doing this on the lord's day" He said, opening his bedroom door. He hoped that would set the mood a bit, start off with some dirty talk, then... you know, fuck like rabbits. 

"The what?" Erik furrowed his eyebrows. He had never heard of this expression before.

"The lords day? You know Sunday? Go to church, pray all that jazz." Charles clarified. He tiled his head a bit. 

"No, um I'm Jewish." Erik said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Oh, okay. So today would be like Friday... you go to synagogue on Friday right?" Charles corrected himself. Jewish, huh? For some reason, Charles found that incredible hot. 

"Yeah." Erik said, following Charles into his room. He and Nina went to synagogue every Friday, no matter what. Partly because Erik loved going and hoped that Nina would to but also because Sebastian refused to let Nina go when he and Erik were married. He thought religion was a disease and didn't want Nina exposed to it. It was frustrating to Erik, but he loved Sebastian so he let it slid. He eventually packed up anything that could offend Sebastian, including his yarmulka, Star of David necklace his mother had given him and all his Hanukkah decorations. 

He had almost forgotten about it, until he was unpacking his boxes when he and Nina moved into their flat. She found it with her boxes of stuff animals and was intrigued by everything. She wore his yarmulke around the house for a good three weeks and even tired to wear it to school, of course, her teacher had an aneurysm about it and told Nina that she wasn't allowed to wear it. Erik ended up having to come up to the school and take Nina home because after her teacher snatched it off her head, Nina bursted into tears and refused to stop crying until Erik arrived. He had been pissed. His daughter was five year old, he shouldn't have to explain anti-semitism to his five year old daughter. Her teacher ended up getting fired, which made things a tad bit better. 

"Erik?" Charles asked, waving his hand in front of the other man's face. Erik blinked, snapping out of his head.

"Sorry, I, I got lost in thought for a second." 

"No worries." Charles smiled, wondering what was going on in Erik's head. The man seemed so mysterious, sexy and mysterious. "Ignore the mess, I'm officially starting my job tomorrow. I spent the day getting everything in order." 

"I'm used to mess, I live with a five year old." Erik said, walking a bit closer to Charles. God, don't bring up your kid, your about to have sex! Charles gave him a small laugh, unbutton his shirt. Erik watched as Charles small fingers slowly disrobed him. He knew exactly where he wanted those fingers next. 

"Ich gehe dich so hart ficken." Charles whispered in the other man's ear, undoing the last button. His hands wonder down to cup Erik's dick through his trousers.

"I didn't know you spoke german." Erik said, carefully watching Charles hand slip into his trousers. 

"I googled everything I need to know." Charles laughed softly, finding Erik's penis and giving it a tug. Oh, yeah. They were going to have some fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, porn! Suggestion are always welcome, sometimes my brain turns into the rock and I need inspiration :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte dich schmecken = I want to taste you.  
> Mehr = more  
> Wie willst du es? = how do you want it?  
> Nimm mich von hinten = take me from behind  
> Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr? = feels good doesn't it?  
> Ja, Du fühlst dich wunderbar, dein Schwanz ist sehr groß = yes, you feel wonderful, you dick is very big.  
> Ja, ja. Fuck, Fick mich härter! Uh, Gib's mir schneller = yes, yes. Fuck, fuck me harder! Give it to me faster!  
> Ich gehe kommen = I'm going to come

Erik shrugged off his shirt, letting it fall on Charles' floor. It looked better there. Charles removed his hand from Erik's trousers, unbuttoning his own shirt. Erik grabbed the other man's hips once he finished, lips devouring Charles' neck. He could still see the mark he had left last night. He grinned at it. 

Charles walked backwards, falling on to his bed, Erik following his lead. He landed on the other man's lap and straddled him. He was a bit nervous as he fiddled with Charles zip, it had been so long since he's had a good fuck. He rolled his hips, remembering how that always drove Sebastian crazy. 

"Take off your pants." Charles ordered, and Erik obliged more than willingly. It was a bit awkward but what about sex wasn't. 

"Get on your back." Charles said, sitting up so his lips were right by Erik's ear. "Ich möchte dich schmecken..." Erik shuttered, quickly following orders. He loved how sexier Charles’ accent sounded in German. He pulled down his pants, kicking them off the bed. Charles did the same. 

"No underwear?" Erik said with a raised eyebrow. Charles blushed playing with the band of Erik's briefs. 

"Don't need 'em." Charles said whilst pulling off Erik's underwear. Erik opened his legs wider as Charles traced his fingers down his chest. Erik wiggled a bit under Charles. He hadn’t had this much foreplay in… forever. Hell, he hasn’t been kissed since Nina was adopted, at least, not the lips. Whenever Sebastian did decide to take sexual interest in Erik, he'd greet the other man in bed with a neck kiss. Never on the lips. Maybe because he knew Erik would be able to taste the mixture of other people and alcohol on him, which he must have assumed would cause Erik to get upset. He wouldn't be wrong. 

He snapped out of his head once he felt cold fingers at his entrance.

"Am I boring you?" Charles asked in a playful tone, sliding a finger in. Erik let out a soft moan for an answer, letting the other man know that he had his full attention now. He closed his eyes. Charles added another finger, picking up the pace up a bit. Erik's eyes flew open as he felt Charles mouth on his cock. He clutched Charles' sheets in his hands, tossing his head to the side as Charles fingers grazed his prostate. 

"Mehr..." Erik moaned, causing Charles to chuckle. Erik bucked his hips upward at the vibration. Charles pulled his fingers out of Erik, placing small kisses from the other man's navel to collarbone. 

"Wie willst du es?" Charles asked, moving away from Erik, to grab the bright pink rubber off his night stand and the lube from its drawer. Erik sat up, leaning on his elbows admiring the show of the bright blue eyed man struggle to put on a condom. 

"Nimm mich Von hinten." Erik said in a low voice, deciding to help Charles out a bit. Once the condom was fully on, Charles looked at Erik, his cute, little eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Yeah, uh, google didn't teach me that." The British man giggled. 

"I want you to take me from the back." Erik purred into Charles' ear, smiling as he saw the other man shiver. Erik loved how responsive Charles was to him. Honestly, he loved everything about Charles. Probably, because he was the exact opposite of Sebastian. No, it was definitely because he was the exact opposite of Sebastian. 

"On your stomach then." Charles commanded. Erik did as he was told, feeling Charles' accent go straight to his dick. Apparently, nothing got him harder than an authoritarian, British man. Fuck. 

Erik lad his head against the bed's cool pillow. He waited nervously as Charles positioned himself behind him. He hoped it wouldn't hurt too much, since he hasn't exactly been active in that region for a while. Even when he and Sebastian did have sex, it lasted about as long as a commercial in a sporting event. He couldn't remember the last time he had even fucked somebody with passion and lust. It had been long, too long and he was ready to make up for lost time. 

"Fuck.." he gasped as he felt Charles push in. It hurt but not in a bad way. It hurt in a way that made sure that Erik would feel for days. Charles slowly pushed out and slammed back in, causing Erik to gasp again. He breathed out moan after moan as Charles tortured him with a slow, teasing pace. He lifted his hips up, trying to meet the other man's thrusts. 

"Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?" Charles asked, grabbing Erik's hips, holding him in place. He loved watching the other man squirm beneath him. The man whom he had witness not only a day ago looking like he could murder someone. He wanted to see Erik fall apart underneath him. He wanted to take him apart. 

"Ja, Du fühlst dich wunderbar, dein Schwanz ist sehr groß." Erik groaned. He squeezed his eyes shut as Charles started slamming into him. He clenched sheets in his hands, his mouth falling open as Charles continually hit his prostate. 

"Ja, ja. Fuck, Fick mich härter! Uh, Gib's mir schneller!" Erik moaned loudly. He was close. If Charles didn't slow down, he wasn't going to last long. 

"Ich gehe kommen..." Erik gasped. Charles hands moved from the other man's hips, to his upper back, pushing him into the bed. Erik slipped his hand under him, between his legs. He started jerking himself off, only getting a couple rubs in before he came, cursing into the pillow. Charles didn't slow down for him. He got faster, grabbing at Erik's arms, shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises. Erik hoped he would. Charles slammed into him erratically for a minute more, collapsing on top of him as he came. 

They laid there, on top of each other, breathing heavily for a a second or two. Erik felt like he was almost going to fall asleep. He wouldn't mind it. 

A sound of foot steps jolted Charles up. He cursed as he pulled out of Erik, who seemed to be five seconds away from passing out. He paused before getting up, staring at he other man. He looked so calm. The lines on his forehead was softer and so was his face, now that his jaw wasn't clenched. 

"Charles? Is everyone descent?" Fuck, Raven. Charles shook his head, peeling off his condom and throwing it in the trash. Erik stirred a bit, wiggling on to his side, giving himself a view of Charles dressing. He furrowed his eye brows. 

"Where-" 

"Charles? Are you two still fucking? If so, hurry up, I want to meet your new Shag mate." Raven called out, her foot steps getting louder as she got closer. 

"Fuck, here!" Charles muttered as he threw clothes at Erik. "She's not going to knock, let alone wait for us to dress." Erik nodded lazily. He groaned as he sat up. God, he was getting old.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Też nie wiem = i don’t know either

“Oh my god, you didn’t tell me he was so... mysterious!” Raven exclaimed, ignoring the way her brother was glaring at her as he locked the door. 

“He’s not mysterious, being quiet whilst the guy you literally just finished fucking’s sister cross-examines you, is a normal reaction.” Charles shot back. 

“Oh, please... he’s hot and apparently good in bed too. Jesus, I haven’t heard moaning that loud since college. Whose dick was in whom?” Charles pushed past his too involved sister, leading himself straight to the kitchen. The kitchen had alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. 

“My god Raven, have you no shame?” He sighed exasperatedly. 

“Nope, it’s him right? He’s the one who gets fucked? I saw the limp, you gave it to him pretty hard, huh?” Raven elbowed Charles lightly in the side. 

“Yes, Raven, I fucked him so hard. He was literally begging for it, told me my dick was huge and felt wonderful inside him... Happy?” Charles grabbed the bourbon, not bothering with glasses. He sat on the kitchen bar, downing a quarter of the small bottle. Raven laughed, rolling her eyes. 

“Yes, I am very happy. Are you happy?” Raven said with a giggle, grabbing the bottle from his hand. 

“You know, you shouldn’t pry so much, it’s rather unhealthy.” Charles chastised, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. 

“You know,” Raven started as Charles grabbed the bottle back, downing the rest of it. “You shouldn’t drink so much, it’s rather unhealthy.” Raven came back, mimicking Charles’ accent. Charles rolled his eyes, deciding to fully lay on the kitchen counter. Raven squatted so her and Charles were at eye level to each other. 

“Hm, I wish he didn’t have to leave...” Charles confessed, dreamily. Mixing after sex buzz with the alcohol’s buzz made him quite tired. “But I love watching him go...” he giggled, covering his face with his hand. 

“He does have a great ass.” Raven agreed. 

“The best ass.” Charles corrected. 

“I’m sure you two will cross paths again.” Raven said after a while. 

“Oh please, he has a kid. I’m just a fuck.” Charles mopped. That was good right? It should be. If it was, then why did Charles feel so lonely?

“Hm, a good fuck. He’ll be back.” Raven reassured with a smile. 

*****  
He quietly unlocked the door to his apartment, closing it behind him. He was sure he looked less than pleasant, so he was glad to find only Magda in the parlour. 

“Well, don’t you look ruffed up.” She said with a smile. Erik blushed, awkwardly trying to fix his coller, not that it would help. He had been so rushed that he buttoned his shirt unevenly, but what are you to expect? He had hoped to have more time, maybe an hour longer, just to sleep the sex off for a bit... maybe cuddle. He missed cuddling. He missed being able to fuck somebody and fall asleep in their arms, to the sound of their heavy breathing. 

“He kick you out? You don’t look like you had much of a warning before departing.” Magda pointed to his shirt. Yeah, well...

“His sister came out of nowhere.” Erik said, mentally noted how sad he sounded of the fact. He shouldn’t be sad, should he? 

“Well, I’m glad you got to blow off some steam. It’s shitty the position Sebastian has put you in.” 

“It’s not Sebastian’s fault.” Erik responded automatically. He paused. Was it? 

“It is, don’t go back to forgiving all his sins.” 

“Well, they wouldn’t have occurred if I hadn’t married him. That... that was on me.” He would say having a kid with him was also not so smart but, that would be implying that Nina was a mistake and Nina would never be a mistake. He’d marry Sebastian all over again if it meant he would have Nina. 

“Nina’s already asleep, hope you have a good rest of the night.” Magda said, grabbing her purse. She was to tired to further that conversation. Erik must’ve felt the same since he didn’t bother to push it. 

“Thank you again, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Erik said, following Magda to the door. 

“Też nie wiem.” She responded, giving Erik a final smile before leaving. 

Erik looked around the empty apartment. It was clean, cleaner than he had left it. Magda must’ve done some dusting. He sighed, walking to his bedroom. He had been happy to have him and Nina by their lonesome, for a week or two after the divorce... but now, he felt lonely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't ever had red cabbage and schnitzel, you should, its fucking great.

Erik huffed as he landed on the bed, not minding the fact his wet hair was soaking the pillow. He was exhausted. He kicked off the towel and curled up on the bed, not caring to pull down the covers. He knew he should. If Nina came into his room, which she did every once in a when she has a bad dream, he would be completely naked. He didn’t really want to do that, or think about why he should. He just wanted to sleep, to relax and drift away into darkness for a couple hours.

*****

He woke up to the smell, well, the smell he hadn’t smelled in a while. Somebody was cooking his favourite meal. Ah, red cabbage and schnitzel, just like Mutti made it. He didn’t think about how weird it was that somebody was making that for him for breakfast, since it wasn’t a breakfast food. He got up quickly, surprised to how he was already dressed. Had somebody dressed him whilst he had slept?

He quickly found his way to the kitchen, finding a dark-haired man, with his back turned to Erik, making food. The man turned, placing some of his creation onto a plate that looked like the ones Erik’s mother would use when they had Shabbat dinners, you know the good plates. The man’s bright blue eyes found Erik and he smiled. Charles?

“What are you-”

“I made breakfast, I know it’s your favourite!” Charles sung happily, making his way over to Erik with the plate. He handed it to the other man, placing a kiss on Erik’s cheek.

“What are you doing here?” Erik asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“What do you mean? We’re married silly!” Charles giggled, leading Erik to the small dining table in the kitchen. Erik looked around, noticing all of Nina’s things were missing.

“Where’s Nina?” Erik asked, sitting down at the table and sliding his plate away from him. He didn’t feel very hungry anymore.

“Hm? Oh, she spent the night with her boyfriend, they’re coming here for breakfast.” What.The.Fuck.

Before Erik could even begin to comprehend what was going on, the front door slammed open. Erik widened his eyes as he saw what looked to be Nina. Same big brown eyes, just a more grown body. A body that was slung against some random guy.  
“Hey pops, hey Charles!” Nina sung happily.

“Who is this?” Erik asked, controlling his tone.

“This is Janos... you remember him right, Papa?” Nina said in a sickly-sweet voice. Erik shuttered as the teen boy morphed into Janos Quested, the man whom Erik had walked in on Sebastian having sex with more than a couple times.

“He’s quite handsome. Don’t you agree, Erik?” Charles asked, causing everybody to turn and look at Erik. Erik shook his head, feeling it start to hurt.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” He said in a low voice. In no time, he was locking himself in his bathroom. He took a deep breath, then jumped as he felt hands on his back.

“Hello, Erik.” Sebastian said with a menacing smile. Erik frozen. Sebastian hungrily placed his lips against Erik’s and rubbed his body on the other man. Erik struggled to open the door with his hand and get Sebastian off him. Before he could figure out how to unlock the door, it opened, causing him to fall onto the ground and Sebastian on top of him.

“What are you doing Erik!” Charles shrieked, suddenly right in front of the bathroom door.

“Charles!” Erik whispered, trying to wiggle out from under Sebastian.

“You whore!” Erik whipped his head to Nina, who was now on the other side of Charles, comforting him.

“Nina, I-“

“You ruined our family!” She cried, walking away with Charles, Erik tried again to get away from Sebastian, but the man had him pinned against the floor now. Everything went black, expect for a perfect view of Sebastian’s face.

“I knew you couldn’t live without me.” Sebastian said with a smirk on his lips.

  
*****

  
Erik shot up, slamming his hand on his alarm clock so hard, it fell off his night stand. He took a couple deep breaths, laying back down. He looked down at the clock, which resided on the floor, upside-down. He sighed. He needed get up but, he couldn’t stop his head from spinning. Maybe another shower would help clear his mind.

  
He stumbled into the bathroom, finding his clothes thrown about. He lazily picked them up and put them into the laundry basket. He heard a loud ding and directed himself towards the counter, where the sound had come from. His mobile screen light up with a notification. He raised his eye brows at how many texts had been sent to him from one person.

Charles: Hi, loved you tonight ;(

  
Charles: ;)*

Charles: we should do that again, but do something different like bondage or something.

Charles: do you like that type of thing?

Charles: if so, we could talk about it over coffee... and if you don’t we could still get coffee.

Charles: I want to get coffee with you.

Charles: we can fuck so it’s not a date or anything

Charles: hi, this is raven :) you should let Charles get you coffee.

Charles: wow, I just woke up and saw the messages I sent you, whoops. I was drunk, don’t mind me.

Erik sighed, slipping his phone into a drawer and started the shower. Something told him today was going to be long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik, ich habe mich um dich gekümmert, weisst du das, richtig- Erik, I cared for you, you know that, right?  
> Du hast dich um mich gekümmert.- you cared for me  
> Hör auf, eine Hure zu sein und deinen Nacken zu bedecken- stop being a whore and cover your neck  
> Ich mag, wenn Vati Frühstück macht. Er kocht besser als sie- I like when daddy makes breakfast. He cooks better than you  
> Sie hat keine falsch- she’s not wrong

Erik lazily threw on some clothes, yawning as he padded to the kitchen. He needed to make breakfast then wake up Nina and get her ready for school but, first he needed coffee. He mindlessly stared at the Keurig coffee machine that he had gotten for his birthday a while back. He rolled his eyes at the memory. He had been happy about Sebastian giving him a gift, something that he actually had wanted for quite some time, then the happiness wore away once he realised Sebastian had used his credit card to pay for it. He might as well had bought it himself, cut out the middle man.

He shot his focus from the stream of liquid coming into his “straight outta Düsseldorf” mug to the door as he heard the door bell ring. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, messing it around the top of his head. He’d have to re-brush later.

The second he opened the door and saw who was on the other side, he closed it. Of course, once he walked back to the kitchen, the unwanted guest let himself in.

“I don’t recall inviting you over.” Erik groaned into his mug.

“Well, considering this is the day Nina’s new teacher is finally going to be at school, I wanted to make sure it isn’t an antisemitic asshole like the last.” Sebastian replied, moving an bit too close for comfort.

“I don’t believe that you truly care.” Erik muttered, slipping past Sebastian, rubbing up against him in the process. He was too tired to care. He took a big sip from his mug, trying not to mind the burning the hot liquid caused. He sat the mug down on the coffee table in the parlour and threw himself on the sofa.

“But, since you’re here, would you mind making breakfast?” Erik added, looking over at his ex husband through his lashes. Sebastian gave him a small smile, taking off his coat as he made his way over to the sofa. Erik wanted to curl his body away but he knew that Sebastian was just trying to get a rise out of him by getting closer than he knew Erik wanted. He was just trying to push the boundaries but, Erik was too tired to object.

“That will cost you, and I’m sure your new boyfriend won’t like the price.” Sebastian smirked.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, we’re just fucking.” Erik sighed.

“Wow, language.” Sebastian exclaimed sarcastically. Erik let out a small laugh. He wished he laughed more often, he missed the time when Sebastian and him could just joke around. Seemed as though all their good times ended when Nina came into the picture, which was a shame.

“Well, we are. I don’t think anybody would want to date me anyways.” Erik said as Sebastian sat next to him.

“Why do you say that?”

“I’m in my thirties with a kid and shitty ex husband that always finds a way to ruin any happiness I could possibly attain.” Erik kicked his legs onto Sebastian’s lap, hugging the sofa throw pillow.

“I’m not trying to ruin anything.”

“Right, so, breakfast?” Erik asked, causing Sebastian to raise an eyebrow. “I’m hungry, and tired, fucking tired of making freezer food. I’m sure Nina is equally tired of eating it.” Erik curled himself up at Sebastian side, surprised that he didn’t feel awkward.

“Oh, so you wanna be around me now?”

“No, I want food. I’ll do anything for it. It also might help that you’re concerned about how the teacher treats Nina... maybe a little bit. Wish you were more caring when we were married.”

“You always bring it back to...” Sebastian shook his head. “Anything? You’d do anything?”

“Glad that’s what you got from what I said.” Erik got up, walking back to the kitchen. He had to get breakfast started and Nina needed to be woken up in twenty minutes.

“Jesus Christ, why do you always have to do that?”

“Do what?” Erik asked, opening the freezer, taking out the frozen pancakes and sausages.

“Act like everything fine and throw yourself all over than me, then snap when I return the interest of your advances. It’s fucking annoying.”

“Because, I realise that my advances are all you want. I’m just another person to fuck to you. And that, to me, is fucking annoying.” Erik ripped open the box of sausages more aggressively than he planned. Whoops.

“Erik...”

“Don’t.”

“Erik, ich habe mich um dich gekümmert, weisst du das, richtig?“

“ _Du hast dich um mich gekümmert._ ” Erik scuffed. “Sure, whatever. You want to be here? Make breakfast then, I’m tired.” Erik said, sighing as he looked over at the clock. Time was moving too slow for his fancy.

“Du bist morgens eine launische Fotze...” Sebastian muttered under his breath. Erik rolled his eyes and handed Sebastian the box of sausages on his way back to the parlour to get a quick nap.

*****

Breakfast felt like it had when Sebastian and Erik were together. They sat a the table with Nina, Sebastian had cooked and, He and Erik were struggling not to fight in front of her. Erik made it almost impossible for Sebastian to keep the peace, always leaning his head a certain way that showed of the marks Charles had felt on his neck. Nina hadn’t noticed since she was too focused on Sebastian being around. She had been so happy when she woke up and saw him in the kitchen. He might as well been a basket of puppies with how she had reacted.

“Hör auf, eine Hure zu sein und deinen Nacken zu bedecken.” Sebastian snapped after a couple minutes of Erik flaunting himself.

“Are you excited for your new teacher? Do you like breakfast?” Erik asked, turning to Nina, whom nodded her head and shuffled more food in her mouth.

“Ja.” She said after she gulled down her orange juice. “Ich mag, wenn Vati Frühstück macht. Er kocht besser als sie.” She added, giving her fathers a big smile.

“Nina!” Erik exclaimed with a fake hurt expression.

“Sie hat keine falsch.” Sebastian noted with a smirk.

“Well.” Erik clicked his tongue, and looked off to the clock on the wall. “Look at the time, we should get going...” Erik stood, taking up Nina’s empty plate. He brought it to the sink, just dropped it in. He’d clean it later, he didn’t feel like being around Sebastian any longer than necessary.

“I’ll drive.”

“No, I’ll drive.” Erik corrected, grabbing Nina’s coat.

“You’re a shitty driver.”

“Sebastian!” Erik exclaimed, causing Nina to giggle.

“Vati said shit.” Nina giggled again. Erik sighed exasperatedly.

“Oh, sorry, I meant to say _crappy_. You’re a _crappy_ driver.”

“Yeah well, at least I last longer than two minutes.”

“I can last longer than two minutes, maybe if you weren’t such a dead fish in bed, you’d know that.” Sebastian crossed his arms.

“Charles didn’t seem to think that. In fact, he fucked me like his life depended on it. And it felt _so_ good. I can still feel it. I honestly thought he was going to tear me in two.” Erik smiled inwardly as he saw Sebastian’s jaw clench. “Also, he made me cum, which you rarely attempted at doing. So, I guess I’m driving.” Erik finished with a sour smile. He bent down, Nina making her way into to him so he could put on her coat. After he put it on her, he picked her up, glaring at Sebastian who stood and waited in defeat. 


	9. Chapter 9

“What are you doing here?” Charles widened his eyes, almost dropping the clipboard he was holding. He placed it back on his desk clumsily and walked toward Erik. 

“Uh, dropping Nina... what are you doing here?” Erik asked. He furrowed his eye brows and crossed his arms. Charles would’ve found the blush on the other man’s cheeks cute if he didn’t feel so embarrassed himself. 

“I-I work here. I’m the new teacher. Why is he here?” Charles nodded towards Sebastian, who was holding Nina in his arms with an amused smirk. 

“Dropping my daughter at school.” Sebastian tilted his head to the side, making Charles shrink under his glare. “So, you’re not antisemitic, right?” 

“No, of course not. I’m mean, I thought that was obvious...” Charles let out an awkward laugh and Erik blushed more. “Was there a rumour that I was?” Sebastian laughed at how big Charles’ eyes became at the insinuation that he would be discriminatory to anyone. 

Erik opened his mouth to explain, but he was cut off by the principal’s loud ass heels clicking into the room. Erik resisted the urge to scuff as she greeted him with a fake smile. 

“Are you harassing another one of my employees?” She asked in a sickly sweet voice. No, fuck you Emma, Erik thought to himself. Sebastian let Nina down, watching her run over to the reading corner of the room, then directed his attention to Emma. 

“No, another employee?” Charles glanced between Erik and Emma. 

“Nobody told you? Did it not come up when they hired you?” Erik asked, watching Charles reaction carefully. 

“Told me what?” 

Erik let out a loud sigh. “That the last teacher here harassed my daughter for being Jewish.” 

“She didn’t harass Nina.” Emma cut in with a smaller, less convincing smile. 

“Nina’s not Jewish anyhow.” Sebastian corrected. 

“Yes, She is. I thought you were on my side on this.” Erik said barely above a whisper. 

“I am, nobody should make Nina cry” Sebastian started, glaring at Emma. “But, she’s not Jewish. That’s a fact. You can’t f-mess with facts, Erik. You can’t.” 

“Nina can be whatever she likes, and if she wants to be a girl who wears a yarmulke to school, then she should be allowed to do so.” 

“This school has a strict dress code, no hats. They distract the children from their education.” Emma explained in a condescending tone. 

“Well, Emma, that teacher’s handling of your dress code distracted Nina from her education, so maybe your ‘dress code’ should exclude asshats as well.” 

“Language!” Emma exclaimed, Erik’s eye roll only making her more upset. 

“Well, I guess we’ve done what we came here to do, see you later.” Erik sighed, saying the last part to Charles with a wink. Charles struggled to keep his eyes on Emma as Erik and Sebastian walked off. He gave her a nervous grin as she placed her hands on her hips. 

“You didn’t say-“ 

“It’s illegal for you to ask, so no, I didn’t mention the fact I’m gay.”

“Sh, the kids. Not what I was talking about anyways. I don’t care if you are or aren’t. Erik, though? Erik Lehnsherr? Sebastian I could see, Sebastian would be a reasonable choice.” 

“Speaking from experience?”Charles asked carefully

“Of course, everybody knows how he is, everybody’s experienced how he is.” Emma laughed, seeming to ravel in Erik’s marriages misfortunes and her part in them. 

“Right, Well, I guess I should start-“ 

“Oh, of course. Watch out for Lehnsherr!” Emma warned as she walked off. Charles tired to shake her words out of his head. Charles expected moving to USA would shake up his life, hope it would but, this seemed to be a lot more complicated than he wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warum bist du heir?“ = what are you doing here?  
> Ist das Ninas Lehrer= is thast ninas teacher?  
> Hm, ja, sein Schwanz ist so groß wie sein Gehirn= yes, his dick is as big as his brain  
> Was, Du sprichst die ganze Zeit über diese Scheiße= what, you talk about that shit all the time.

Erik felt a mixture of dread and excitement as he heard his phone buzz on his nightstand. It could either be Sebastian or Charles. Erik didn’t know which was better. At least with Sebastian, he could guess as to what he wanted. Charles, Charles could either ask him to fuck or to fuck off. Probably the latter considering he’s teaching Erik’s daughter now and the thought of fucking a five-year old’s dad is weighing on one’s conscious, or maybe not. If he was going to tell him to fuck off, wouldn’t he have done that four days ago? Not, that Erik had been counting the days…

“Hello?” He answered, not bothering to check the caller before picking up the phone. 

“Hi.” Oh, Charles....

“Hi, um, what’s up?” Erik shifted into a sitting position on his bed, hugging his arm around his waist. 

“I- uh, nothing much, just in bed... thought of you...” 

“I am doing the same...” 

“Oh, that’s fun. God, I don’t know why this is so awkward.” 

“Is there something you wanted?” Erik asked nervously, though his accent made him sound more agitated than anything. 

“Uh, Yes. Sorry, I’m sure you’re busy, with having a kid and all-“ 

“Is this about Nina? Are you calling to tell me that you don’t want to continue our... endeavors, because you’re teaching my daughter?” Wow, real smooth Erik.

“No! Not at all. You being a dad is, it’s actually really hot.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. Is that weird?” 

“No. That’s great, I thought that maybe you were calling to tell me you didn’t want to have sex anymore.” Erik closed his eyes and cringed. They only had sex, like one and a half times. It wasn’t a thing, why was he making it sound like it was a thing? Did Charles think it was a thing? 

“Oh, fuck no. I was actually calling for the contrary.” Erik looked over at his alarm clock. It was late. 

“I know it’s late...” 

“Do you want to come over?” No, Erik. He can’t come over, think with the head on your shoulders goddamnit!

“Yes.” 

“Good, then it’s settled. Nina’s already asleep so, we’ll have to be quiet.” Why the fuck…

“Of course, I will see you in twenty minutes.” 

“See you then.” Erik said before hanging up. He got out of bed once he put his phone back on his night stand. He stumbled into his bathroom. He squeezed his eyes shut once he turned on the light, then slowly opened them. He looked... like a mess. His hair was everywhere, and he was in sweat pants with an old t-shirt that was a size too big. 

“He’s fucking you, not taking you out, you’re fine.” He muttered to himself as he reached for his toothbrush. He shook his head. He had twenty minutes, he wasn’t going to spend them sitting around. His hair needed to be brushed, he needed to re-brush his teeth and put on something sexier. 

*****

“You look hot.” Charles said, licking his lips as Erik nervously shook his head and bit his lip. He did. He had combed his hair back and threw on some tight fitting underwear and shirt.

“I was just, I just got out of bed...” Charles grinned as Erik waved off his complement.

“Well, I am very happy to put you back in.” Charles purred, stepping into Erik’s flat. It looked like it did before, of course, it was a bit messier now. It was obvious that a child lived there. Charles wondered if he just had missed the trivial things, like the children’s movies in the bookshelf by the television and the colouring book on the coffee table, or if they hadn’t been there before.

“Speaking of which, unfortunately we’re going to have to be very, very quiet.” Erik lead Charles to his bedroom, cringing as he turned the door knob to his room.

“Shame, I was looking forward to making you scream.” Charles whispered into Erik’s ear, once the other man had successfully opened the door quietly. 

“You can still try.” Erik offered, before dragging Charles all the way into his room, his lips attacking the British man’s throat. Charles hands travelled down Erik’s back, ending at the German’s buttocks, cupping them. Erik nibbled on Charles’ ear, hoping up and wrapping his legs around the other man. 

“Jesus, you’re heavy.” Charles laughed, causing Erik to giggle. Charles awkwardly wobbled to the bed, falling onto his back. Both men paused at the sound of the bed springs squeaking. They gave each other wide eyed stares, then broke into chuckles. 

“Are we going to keep gazing into each other eyes or are we going to fuck?” 

“We could do both.” Erik answered, moving his hip roughly on Charles’ lap. He paused again, sighing at the sound his bed made. He shook his head, striping of his skin tight, white t-shirt. 

“Do you have a condom on you?” Erik whispered, unzipping Charles trousers. The other man nodded, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Left pocket.” Charles groaned. Erik moved his hand from inside the other man’s trousers, to get the condom from the left pocket. He held it in his mouth as tugged Charles’ trousers down along with his boxers. He stroked his hand over the British man’s shaft, making it full erect. He hummed around the plastic wrap in his mouth, wondering whether he should give Charles a blow job. He looked over at the clock on his night stand.

“Everything good?” Charles asked, sitting up.

“Hm, oh, perfect.” Erik moved off Charles, allowing the other man to pull off the last of his clothing. He hoped back on Charles lap, kicking off his boxers onto the floor. He slipped on the condom and immediately lined up himself with Charles cock. 

“Wow… don’t you want to… stretch yourself out before you dive right in?” Charles asked, quickly stopping Erik. 

“I already did.” Erik answered, blushing. Charles raised his eyebrows, laying back down. “It was actually, pretty difficult, you know, not to cum before…” Erik trailed off. 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t. I would like to take the honours of finishing you…” Charles grabbed Erik’s hips, pushing him down. Erik closed his eyes, suppressing a moan. He squirmed a bit as he took all of Charles’ in. 

“Fuck, I forgot how big you are.” Erik moved his hips slowly, wishing he had used more fingers earlier. 

“You want me to take the lead?” 

“No.” Erik said. He remembered how Sebastian had described him, pertaining to the bedroom. He took a deep breath, moving his hips faster, pushing up and down. He loved how Charles hit his sweet spot no matter how hard or fast they went. Charles clung onto waist, hoping to slow him down. Erik put his hands over the other man’s. 

“Everything fine?” Erik gasped out.

“Yeah, maybe slow down a little, you’re going to make me cum.”

“That’s the point.” Erik laughed, slowing down just a bit. 

“I thought… never mind.” 

“No, what is it? Do you want a change of position?” 

“I was hoping I could… in your mouth.” Charles spit out awkwardly. Erik halted his movements. “If you don’t want to that’s fine, this is great.” Charles back tracked.

“No, I more than want taste you.” Erik assured, moving to get off the other man. 

“Wait, are you not going to- “ 

“Yeah, but I’ll finish you off then, you can, uh, return the favour.” 

“Sounds like a deal.” Charles smiled, crawling up the bed, making room for Erik between his legs. Erik wasted no time, getting right to business. Erik pulled off the condom, throwing it on the floor without half a thought. He gave Charles’ erection a kiss, then consumed all of it, centimetre by centimetre. Charles bite his lip and grabbed Erik’s hair, pushing him further down, causing the other man to chock a bit out of surprise. The vibration hummed against Charles’ cock and he held onto Erik’s hair tighter. Erik groaned, loving how rough Charles was being. Charles paused, looking down at Erik to make sure he was okay, Erik looked up at him with watery eyes letting him know that he was more than fine. Charles smirked and started fucking into Erik’s mouth. Erik ran his tongue under the head of Charles shaft, tasting the other man’s semen.

“Fuck.” Charles muttered as he came down Erik’s throat. Erik shallowed it all, resting his head on Charles pelvis as the other man raked through his hair. He took a couple breaths, then climbed up to give Charles a kiss on the neck. He sighed, nuzzling his head on the other man’s shoulder. 

“How did you want me- “

“Hm, could just jerk me off?” Erik asked drowsily. 

“Is that all you want?” Charles looked at the other man, who looked half asleep. Erik nodded lazily. “Alright, your wish is my command.” Charles moved his hand over Erik’s cock a couple times, before Erik came, groaning into Charles’ neck. 

“Are you going to stay? I want you to stay.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” 

“It’s definitely what I want.” Erik assured, wrapping a leg around Charles. 

*****

Sebastian was not in the best of moods. His trust fund money had finally run out and he hadn’t worked a day in his life, he didn’t know where to start. He was determined to make this trip, of picking up Nina, a bit more pleasant than the others, hoping Erik might return the favour and mention him to his employer. He knew it was a long shot, considering Erik distained even the littlest of times they shared. 

He pulled out the spare key to Erik’s apartment, which Nina had even him in hopes that her Papa and Vati would spend some more time together and unlocked the door. He rolled his eyes as he forcefully pulled the door open. Jesus, he thought, Erik really needs to fix that.

He looked around, noticing his daughter in the parlour, all by her lonesome. Where was Erik? He didn’t work Saturdays... 

“Vati?” Nina asked excitedly. She leaped up from in front of the coffee table, where she was colouring something and ran over to Sebastian. Sebastian crouched down and caught her in his arms. 

“Where’s Papa?” He asked as he pulled away. It was noon... he should’ve been up. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?” 

“No.” Nina answered, shaking her head. “Papa’s still in his room.” 

“Is he sick?” 

“I don’t know.” Nina shrugged. “He was making some weird noises last night...” Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, standing up. 

“Weird noises, huh?” 

“Yeah. I woke up because it started thundering and I went to Papa’s door because, he always lets me sleep with him when it storms, and he was making these noises... it sounded like the sounds the people on the tv make when they play tennis.” Nina finished, nodding her head. 

Sebastian stifled a laugh. “Okay, well you go into the kitchen. I’ll go check up on Papa, then make breakfast and you can tell me all about your week. Okay?” He tried not to giggle at the idea of Nina almost catching Erik, pleasuring himself... well, Sebastian assumed that was Erik had been up to.

“Okay.” Nina agreed happily, grabbing her colouring supplies and skipped to the kitchen. 

He paused as he went to open Erik’s door, placing his ear against the wall to see if he could hear any noises from the inside. Nothing. He carefully turned the doorknob and opened the door. 

He frowned. He wasn’t alone. Sebastian sighed, stepping over the clothing spewed about, trying not to think about how the condom got on the floor.

“Erik.” He said loudly as he got over to the bed. He still couldn’t see the face of the other man, considering he was laying almost on top of Erik, with his face hidden in Erik’s neck. 

“Hm?” Erik hummed, wiggling as much as he could in his position. He let out a yawn, a cute little yawn and slowly opening his eyes. He glanced at Sebastian, who was trying his best not to glare, for a couple moments, then widened his eyes.

“Oh, Hi Sebastian, warum bist du heir?“ Erik smiled, rubbing his head against the pillow, ignoring the fact he currently had somebody on top of him. 

“Ist das Ninas Lehrer?“ 

“Hm, ja, sein Schwanz ist so groß wie sein Gehirn“ Erik whispered with a giggle. 

“That’s... not something I needed to know Erik.” Sebastian said closing his eyes.

“Was, Du sprichst die ganze Zeit über diese Scheiße...“ 

“It’s noon, get your ass up and be a parent.”

“I war eine hour ago wake aber,” Erik started, cutting himself off with another giggle, “Ich wurde... Charles and I, we-“ 

“Don’t care, get up, Nina thinks somethings wrong with you.” 

“Nina?” Erik seemed to snap awake at the sound of his daughter’s name. “Is she okay? What time is it.” Erik struggled to move Charles off him. 

“Yeah, while you were busy banging your boyfriend, she was wondering who was going to feed her.” 

“Okay, I get it. You can stop now.” Erik muttered, finally sliding out from underneath Charles and grabbed his boxers of the floor. “Fuck, I need to take a shower. Can you make breakfast for Nina whilst I shower?”

“Of course, just don’t get… preoccupied again.” Sebastian agreed, giving Charles’ sleeping body a dirty look.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, in my opinion is a tad bit boring, *shrugs* it’s mostly Sebastian and Erik talking so... but to make up for it, the next chapter is going to have porn in it. Therefore, heads up for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seid Sie fertig? Ich habe Hunger- are you done, I’m hungry
> 
> Ein moment Liebling- a moment lovely 
> 
> Malzheit- Bon appetite

Sebastian bitterly sipped his coffee, which tasted like his mood. He set his cup down, sighing as he searched around the counter and cabinets in the small kitchen area. Erik must’ve had sugar or cream somewhere. He checked on the eggs he had cooking on the stove, making sure they weren’t burning before opening the fridge. He frowned at the pathetic amount of food left in it. He grabbed the milk, shaking it a bit to determine how full it was. It was only half full. He clicked his tongue. He wondered what he monthly alimony went to, since, he could count the food in Erik’s fridge on one hand. He closed the fridge and checked the eggs again. He turned off the stove and paused as he went to grab plates from the cabinet above his head.

“Vaaaati, seid Sie fertig? Ich habe Hunger! “Nina called, causing Sebastian to hurriedly grab two plates and close the cabinet. 

“Ein moment Liebling!” He answered, pouring the eggs onto the little plates that had different pictures of princesses on them. He quirked an eyebrow at them. Pocahontas and Tina? Sebastian knew absolutely nothing about princesses or other childish crap but even he knew that those were the least known princesses. He shook of the line of thought, he needed to spend more time around his daughter. He, obviously, didn’t know her as well as he assumed. He grabbed some forks and quickly made his way into the dining area.

“Malzheit!” He cheered as he sat down at the dining table, placing Nina’s plate and eating utensil in front of her. 

“Baruch atah adonoi, elohainu melech haolam, shehakol nih’yah bid’varo.” Nina whispered confidently over her food. She had just learned to say her blessing and she was proud of how fluently she could recite them. She smiled as she remembered how proud her Papa was when she asked him what he was saying to himself before he ate, and how even more joyful he had become when she asked if he’d teach her to do it as well.

“Nina, Liebling, what was that?” Sebastian asked, trying to keep any distain from his voice, he’d have to save it for when Erik would join them. 

“Oh, it’s a prayer that Papa taught me.” Nina smiled, taking a spoon full of eggs into her mouth.

“Oh?” Sebastian moved the eggs around on his plate. He needed to have a chat with Erik. “Did Papa offer to teach you?”

“No, I asked. He always looks so happy when he prays, and I want to be happy like him.” 

“Happy?”

“Yeah, he smiles a lot when he does.” Nina nodded nonchalantly as she finished off her plate. Sebastian’s gaze held on his daughter for a couple of moments as he though over what she had said. He didn’t remember the last time had seen Erik as happy as Nina had described. 

“Papa!” Nina yelled as Erik strolled into the room. She jumped out of her chair and into Erik’s arms. Erik picked her up, sitting down into the chair across from Sebastian, placing her on his lap. He shifted awkwardly as he felt the other man’s eyes bore into him. He regretted letting Charles mark up his neck… and not washing his turtle neck shirt. 

“So, what did I miss?” He asked with a shy smile.

“I recited the prayer you taught me perfectly!”

“That’s wonderful, Mäuschen…” 

“Did you hurt yourself?” Nina asked, biting on the sleeve of her pajama shirt. She tapped on the trail of bruises on Erik’s neck wearily.

“No, your Papa just had a… rough night.” Sebastian answered for Erik, who didn’t look impressed with the other man’s choice of words. 

“So, when do you want me to pick up Nina up tomorrow?” Erik questioned, changing the topic.

“Around noon, if you can get out of bed by then...” Sebastian replied with a sour smile. He stood, grabbing Nina’s empty plate. 

“Okay, well, Nina why don’t you go get dressed and grab you things...” Erik said, eyeing Sebastian, who was making his way into the kitchen. 

“So, Can I trust that you’re not going to do anything stupid whilst you’re watching our daughter?” Erik queried once Nina was in her room. He eyed the eggs that the other man hadn’t eaten as he waited for Sebastian to answer. 

“That’s a dumb question, and yeah, I’m not going to eat the eggs if you want them.” Sebastian said, washing the princess Tina plate. 

“How so?” Erik pressed as he grabbed the plate in front of him. 

“You asked me if you have the ability to trust me, we both know the answer to that. You don’t trust me, obviously, but you’re going to have to anyways so that I don’t sue your ass in court for not following the mandatory custody plan.” 

“Wow, Sorry. Correction, are you going to keep our daughter safe?” Erik rolled his eyes, shuffling eggs into his mouth. He was starving. 

“Yes.” Sebastian said, placing the plate he had finished drying back where he had found it. 

“Good. Also, you’re alimony check bounced, so...” Erik mentioned in between bites. 

“Yeah, um, I’m out of money... I actually wanted to ask you about something.” Sebastian walked back to the table, awkwardly avoiding Erik’s gaze. 

“If you’re caught up with a drug dealer or something and need money to pay him off, the answer is the same as last time, no.” Erik sighed. 

“No, I’m actually sober, thank you. Okay, well, maybe not that sober, does weed count? I feel like it counts. Okay, I’m getting off track here. Can you help me get a job... maybe at your work?” 

“Sebastian, I’m an engineer and you can’t fold laundry without help. There’s no way I could get my boss to hire you.” 

“Oh please, you cut pieces of metal into smaller pieces of metal, not a huge deal.” 

“That’s a funny way of saying I make phones and computers. Look, if you want a job, maybe start small. Like, grocery store, or McDonald’s?” 

“I’m not working at McDonald’s.” Sebastian stated stubbornly, crossing his arms. 

“And I’m not having this conversation.” Erik said as Nina came from her room. “Figure it out, you have a college degree, you can speak a couple of languages... you’ll be fine. Now, if you let anything bad happen to Nina, getting a job will be the least of your worries... having said that, have fun.” Erik finished in an angry whisper. 

Sebastian gave him a blank look, clenching his fists at his sides. “Okay.” He muttered, leading Nina towards the door. 

“Have fun.” Erik called out, walking back to his room. 

“You too.” Sebastian responded, letting Nina walk out of the door first, flicking off Erik as he walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Erik carefully opened the door to his bedroom, ducking his head in before walking in, to see if Charles was awake. He smiled a bit as he saw the British man squirming, trying to find the right position to go back to sleep. He quietly closed the door behind him and climbed onto the bed. He laid beside the other man, propping his head up with his arm as he watched the other man wiggle about. His eyes roamed around the other mans body, noticing the tent Charles was making of the sheets. Erik looked back at the mans face, wondering how asleep he really was. 

Erik’s first instinct was to relieve the other man of his morning wood, but he started thinking over whether Charles would want him to. He remembered when he had tried the same thing with Sebastian who, in return had woken up and accidently shoved Erik off the bed. He had painfully slammed his knee into the outlet on the wall and ended up needing stiches. 

Erik shuffled a few centimetres way from Charles, making sure that if the British woke up in a frenzy that he wouldn’t be able to get hurt and slipped his hand under the covers. He easily found Charles’ crotch and gently grabbed a hold of it. He stroked the other man, loosely, running his thumb in a upward motion as he did. He nervously glanced at Charles’ face. It was tense with a small blushing making it’s way up the man’s neck, to his cheeks. Erik smiled, Charles’ lack of reaction giving him courage. 

He shuffled closer, spooning the side of the sleeping man’s body, making a firmer grasp on the man’s cock. He moved his hand down in a painfully slow fashion, watching every subtle movement on Charles’ face. After a minute or so, Erik could tell the British man was close and probably going to wake soon. 

Charles hips started meeting the movements of Erik’s hand, urging him to go faster. Erik fastened his pace, ready to wake the man up. After a couple quick tugs, Charles came. Erik at first was happy to have brought the other man to release but his brain became worried about how much of a mess he had no doubt made. He was going to have to wash the sheets... he should’ve given Charles a blowjob, it would’ve been less of a mess if he had given Charles a blowjob. 

Charles eyes slowly opened, and his hand traveled down the sheets. He fully opened his eyes as he felt the sticky mess he had just made. His cheeks burned out of embarrassment. He jumped as he felt a hand touch his thigh. 

“Don’t worry, that was all my doing.” Erik said with a small, reassuring grin. Charles looked at him in horror for a second, realising he had mostly likely had a boner whilst he slept. God, he probably had been poking Erik with it. 

“Are you alright? Are you mad?” Erik asked, suddenly frightened at the thought, to which he hadn’t thought before, that Charles could’ve not wanted the advances he had made. Fuck.

“Yes, no, I’m not mad, just a bit embarrassed.” 

“Don’t be, there’s no need. I mean, we’ve done worse to each other...” Erik said, more to himself, trying to convince himself that his actions were alright, then in response to Charles.

“Right, well, I’m going to go take a shower... can I take a shower?” Charles asked, wiping his sweat covered forehead with the hand that wasn’t in contact with his drying semen. 

“Okay, Yeah, of course, I’ll uh, go wash my hands.” Erik said, hoping out of bed. He headed to the kitchen and washed his hands in the sink, thanking god that he had chosen to purchase a sensor-activated hand soap dispenser. He sighed to himself as he looked around his sadly, empty shelves and counter. He knew the fridge wasn’t much better when it came to food. 

He was going to have to go to the grocery store... maybe Charles could tag along. It would be sort of like a date. Well, if it was a date, it would be a pretty pathetic one, but they could spend the rest of the day doing interesting stuff. They could take a walk through the park or catch lunch.... Erik bit his lip as he caught the time on the clock, at this point they would be catching dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading and enjoying the story, I genuinely appreciate you and your tolerance toward my horrid English! Honestly I havent seen anybody complain about my mistakes, usually that’s a huge thing. Hope you guys have a nice day or evening or morning or whatever time it is when you read this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys ever list out what you want from the store and calculate the cost of the trip depending on the highest price of the items you want then, when you go to the store look for the cheapest versions of what you’re looking for? I always feel weird when I’m in the office supply section of the market for a good ten minutes decided which is the best deal when I wouldn’t be doing much harm to my budget to get the medium/decent priced ones. I’m cheap... it’s a thing.

Erik awkwardly walked through the isle, scanning for the cheapest versions of the products he could find. Normally, he didn’t feel so uncomfortable about having a budge, he had a lot of bills to pay and food was expensive but having Charles there was making him realise everything he did made him look like he was cheap, which he was but it felt shameful to know that other people are aware. Other people to whom you have maybe... a crush on?

“Oh look.” Charles exclaimed, pointing out the off brand of cereal Erik had been searching for. He had picked up on the other man’s spending habits quickly. He didn’t judge Erik for not being careless with his expenses. Charles was the same way, especially with the salary he was getting for teaching. He actually found some of the technics Erik used in shopping helpful, and tried his best to remember them for when he’d have to go shopping as well. 

“Oh, thanks.” Erik said as he grabbed the box and put it in the small buggy he held with his other hand. He had already calculated that his trip would be around a hundred dollars and planned on spending that much. Of course if he could find better deals, create some wiggle room in his budget, he could surprise Nina with something. 

Cereal, bread, milk, eggs, apples, coffee and cheese was all he needed to get. He decided that was going to try and avoid frozen food for a while, even if that meant the meals he cooked were as basic as cheese sandwiches with apple slices. And if he really needed to, he could always order take away. 

“You can leave if you want, I’m sure this isn’t much fun for you.” Erik said as they reach the produce section, which usually took most of the time in the shopping trip because Erik was particular about how he liked his fruit. 

“No, this is actually fun, I’m learning a lot.” Charles said genuinely. Erik smiled, of course before he got a chance to enjoy the nice moment, somebody caught his eye, making his smiled disappear.

“Everything alright?” Charles said, suddenly confused, he followed Erik’s gaze to a tall, Latino man walking towards them. He furrowed his eyebrows as Erik tended up. 

“Fuck.” Erik muttered as he realised the man was walking straight to him. “Janos...” Erik bit out, through a fake smile. Charles looked between the two men, waiting for some context to come into play.

“Hello, Erik. Have you heard from Sebastian? I called him and never got a response. Did you two get back together?” Janis asked, acting innocent and like he wasn’t rubbing salt in Erik’s wounds by approaching him about Sebastian. 

“Yes, he’s with our daughter.” Erik said in a levelled tone. Janos nodded along, then looked over to Charles.

“Whose this?” He asked, eyeing the other man whilst he grabbed a apple at random. He tossed it in the air a couple times, waiting for a response. 

“I’m Charles.” Charles said awkwardly.

“And in relation to Erik you’re...?” 

“Um... “

“Janos, if you’re here to brag about how you split me and Sebastian up then congratulations, it worked. Can you leave me be now?“ Erik said in a polite manner. He was tired of having to look at Janos. He already had to face him, the man who was essentially the needle that broke the camels back went it came to Sebastian and Erik’s marriage, almost everyday at work. 

“Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed...” Janos chuckled awkwardly, grabbed a plastic bag to put his apple in. 

“Yeah, I did wake up in the wrong side of the bed, in fact, now that you mention it, I woke up In the wrong bed all together. The bed, thanks to you, that didn’t have my husband in it. So, if you’re here to make me feel bad because Sebastian won’t call you back, you’re gonna have to wait in line. Everybody else he’s messed around with pretty much has the same game plan. So, maybe if you could go fuck somebody else’s husband that be great.” Erik huffed, clenching his fists to the point that the wiring on the handle of his shopping basket was cutting into his skin. 

“You better watch your fucking mouth, Lehnsherr.” Janos warned, pushing Charles out of the way and getting up close to Erik, his face centimetres away from the other man’s. 

“Or what?” 

“Hey, how about we break this up, people are starting to stare...” Charles cut in nervously, trying to squirm between the men, failing miserably. 

“Maybe you should listen to your twink, especially if you fight anywhere as near as bad as you are in bed.” 

“His what now?” Charles asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Please,” Erik started, taking a step back. “Like I would want to fight you, I don’t even want to touch you.” Erik said and quickly was knocked down a peg or two, literally.

“What the fuck, did you just punch me?” Erik wiped his nose with the back of his hand and found blood on it. Charles quickly and rashly grabbed one of the plastic bag that are used to hold produce and started trying to wipe the blood from Erik nose as it made its way down his chin. 

“You better watch yourself Lehnsherr, your husband’s made a lot of enemies who would love to leave you and him with more than just a bloody nose.” Janos said as he was escorted out by grocery store employees.

“Sir, would you like to call the police and press charges?” One employee asked him. Erik shook his head. He was far to embarrassed to do anything. He lifted himself off the floor and walked to the exit, avoiding all the bystanders worried glances. He wanted to go home. 

*****

Sebastian shot his head up from the newspaper he was currently searching through, as he heard somebody open and slam the front door. He carefully got up front he dinning table he was sitting at, gripping firmly on the pen he was holding. He heard the steps come towards the dinning room. He popped his head into the entry way that lead from the front door, too kitchen, then to the dining room and relaxed as he saw who was there.

“Erik, my god what happened to you?” Sebastian asked, his attention immediately going to his ex-husband’s bloodied face. “Where’s Charles?” He asked, looking back to the hallway, finding nobody. 

“He took an Uber to his flat. Where’s Nina?” He asked, hoping that she wouldn’t see that mess that was his face. 

“Upstairs, what happened?” Sebastian asked again, grabbing Erik by hand and lead him to the kitchen. If this was Charles’ doing, he was going to teach that little twink a lesson.

“Janos...” Erik choked out.

“Janos?” Sebastian questioned, wetting a serviette. 

“He punched me and humiliated me in front of everyone at the grocery store.” Erik elaborated, feeling his voice wavering.

“What? Janos punched you? Why?” Sebastian asked, completely lost, as he brought the wet serviette to Erik’s face, wiping away the blood. 

“He started talking about you and then I got upset and insinuated that he was a whore- Sebastian... Ich will nicht hier sein nicht mehr. Jedermann hasse mich und ich weisso nicht warum. Ich habe nichts gemacht... Ich will zurück nach Polen gehen... Ich will alles wieder so wie es war.” Erik rambled, feeling tears coming to his eyes. 

“That little bitch. I’m going to fucking kill him.” Sebastian declared and finished wiping off the blood. “I don’t even like him. He so clingy and annoying. He’s a fucking sociopath. I only slept with him for free weed.” Sebastian started looking for a first aid kit then gave up and grabbed a tampon that Magda had accidentally left at their house when she was house sitting for them when they went on vacation a year or so back. 

“Here, you want me to put it in or?” Sebastian laughed, “this is like our first time all over again.” He joked, hoping to lift Erik spirits. Erik gave a small laugh in return, taking the tampon. 

“What? Does it look weird?” Erik asked once he put it in, with the guidance of Sebastian. God, it really was like their first time. 

Sebastian could stop looking at Erik. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. His attention gravitated to the smile on Erik’s lips. 

Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in, to kiss Erik, well at least tired to, the string of the tampon got in the way. Erik frozen one he felt Sebastian’s lips on his, it felt so foreign, he had forgotten the feeling of Sebastian kissing him. He closed his eyes, and started kissing back. It felt sort of romantic, at least until Sebastian’s hands traveled to his buttocks, grabbing them. 

“Okay, enough of that.” Erik laughed, pushing away. Sebastian frowned, but complied. 

“I guess I should call Charles, I feel bad about practically abandoning him.” 

“Charles, right. Are you going to go back to your flat? Because, you can stay here, with Nina and me.” Sebastian offered hopefully. 

“Yeah, I’ll stay with you guys.” Erik nodded. He thought about spending time with Nina and his spirits were lifted. Of course his god humour disappeared as he realised he had to get groceries eventually... go to work eventually... see Janos again eventually. 

“I can go get groceries for your flat if you want.” Sebastian said, practically reading Erik’s mind. 

“Can you also erase the event of the last hour? God, I don’t want to have to go back to work, to have to see the smug look on Janos face. It’s bad enough I have to deal with Emma and the disapproving parents at Nina’s school.” 

“Emma? We-“ Sebastian cut himself on as he saw the ‘I seriously don’t want to here about what you two did’ look. “We weren’t that serious... to her dismay...” 

“Yeah, I know, that’s why she hates me. Actually that’s why Janos hates me too... you’re awfully popular aren’t you?” Erik said annoyedly. 

“I don’t know why they’d hate you.” 

“Because I’m the reason they’re not with you... or at least I was. Janos achieved what other couldn’t.” 

“Yeah, I need have a talk with him... I need to have a talk with everyone...” 

“What are you going to make a public service announcement?” Erik scuffed. 

“Not funny. I’m being serious, you can be a real- you can be difficult at times but you don’t deserve to be harassed wherever you go.” 

Erik smiled and pulled out his phone, noticing that Charles had already tried to call him. 

“So, Charles, that a sure thing?” Sebastian asked, trying to not sound jealous, because he wasn’t... right?

“I don’t know if anything’s a ‘sure thing’ anymore. You kinda fucked that opportunity up for everybody else who happens to come along. But, yes, I like him, he’s nice.” I thought the same of you when we met and look how that turned out, Erik added in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the translation of the german 
> 
> Ich will nicht hier sein nicht mehr. Jedermann hasse mich und ich weisso nicht warum. Ich habe nichts gemacht... Ich will zurück nach Polen gehen... Ich will alles wieder so wie es war
> 
> I don’t want to be here anymore. Everyone hates me and I don’t know why. I haven’t done anything... I want to go back to Poland... I want everything to go back to the way it was


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a part of this now, yay! (Wolverine is my favourite x-men) also, porn. What type you ask? Oh, ma’am the best. Phone sex/dirty talk/Erik finds out new things about his body. We got some great things here today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about me, in my actually sex life, I avoid dirty talk like the plague. Like as in me doing it, I could listen to others for eternity. I’m the most ineloquent person you’ll ever meant when it come to talking verbally. I just can’t do it. I stutter and it’s just a mess. I’m smooth as fuck when I write and then turn into forest gump when it come to talking. (Okay, I’m not that bad but still) (this is the epitome of TMI)

Erik tried desperately to avoid everyone when he went into work, which might of made him look like a complete asshole but he didn’t care. He didn’t want anyone to ask how his weekend was or if he had any pencils because all the seemingly smart people he worked with, all knew about geometry and advanced engineering but god forbid they understand how to find the nearest office supply store. 

It wasn’t that he was in a sour mood, very much on the contrary but he just felt uncomfortable since the... scene at the grocery store. He had a small line of medical tape over his nose and he hated how it’s presence clouded his mind with the re-run of the grocery store incident. It didn’t make him mad, just embarrassed. 

He sighed as he safely made it to his desk with only minimal stares and glances. He got comfortable, taking out some blue prints of the company’s current project, looking over them. He was about to slip his phone out of the pocket of his jacket, to listen to some music, when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, boss needs to see you.” John Allerdyce, Erik’s coworker, said. Erik nodded, inwardly cringing as the other man gave him a foreboding pat on the shoulder. 

“We should grab a drink sometime, like we used to. And if Logan gives you hell, then we can talk shit about him over some beers.” John offered, giving Erik a smile and walked off. Erik stood for a bit, watching John go back to his desk and put his earbuds in. He wondered why John had an interest in him all of the sudden. Sure, they had hung out a few times but John always had a fiery temper that bothered Erik, especially when it came to sport. 

He eventually made his way to the office which was at the end of the building, precisely eight doors, two stair cases and three hallways from the main entrance, where Erik’s and everyone else’s desks were. Erik groaned as he stared at the brooding brown door to his boss’ office. He hated talking to Logan. 

He mustered up the courage and knocked on the door, automatically getting a ‘come in’ as a response. Great. He poked his head in, looking around. His face softened as he saw Janos sitting comfortably in one of the two seats in front of Logan’s desk. 

“Mr. Howlett.” Erik greeted in a cheerful voice, as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He seated himself in the chair next to Janos, scooting he body as far as the chair would let, from Janos’ direction. Erik couldn’t keep himself from smirking when he noticed the black eye the other man was sporting. So, that’s what Sebastian had meant when he said he was going for a walk... 

“Look, I’m going to be very blunt here.” Aren’t you always, Erik asked in his mind. He hated how brass and incredibly offensive Logan could be. 

“This isn’t a fucking telenovela, this isn’t fight club, this is a company. This is a place of business and for whatever reason, you two seemed to have forgotten that. I don’t need my employees beating each other up, or having their fucking boyfriends beat people up for them.” Janos turned and glared at Erik, who simply gave him an eat-shit grin.

“Wipe that smile off your face Lehnsherr, this isn’t junior high, I don’t need a personal re-enactment of Mean Girls in my life. I have a teenage daughter. I already hear and see enough of that shit at home. So, here’s what we’re gonna do, Quested, you’re going to apologise to Lehnsherr and then leave so him and I can have a word alone.” 

Janos looked less than pleased but still looked Erik in the eye and gave a half-assed, muttered ‘sorry’. Erik pressed his lips together and looked back at Logan. 

“Well, Lehnsherr? You gonna accept his apology or are we gonna have to break out the ‘I feel’ statements?” Logan asked. Erik clenched his jaw. He didn’t want to accept Janos apology. Janos didn’t deserve it. What did he deserve? If Erik had to choose one thing, probably an encore of whatever Sebastian did to give the cocky man a shiner. Or like herpes, herpes would be great too. 

“I don’t think he means it.” Erik said before thinking. Both Janos and Logan sighed exasperatedly. Logan ran his hands over his face, groaning. 

“Erik, bud, Just accept his apology so you two can return to doing what I pay you to do. Your pettiness is wasting me money.” 

“I’m not being petty.” Erik argued, crossing his arms. He didn’t know why he was being so stubborn, usually he’d bow down and do whatever Logan asked, he really wasn’t in the position not to, but this was different. This was important to him.

“Look, Erik, I don’t know what you want me to say. I already apologised.” Janos crossed his arms. He was clearly as stubborn as Erik. 

“Please, my five year old daughter could give a better apology. Muttering ‘sorry’ isn’t an apology, it’s a word you’re using to get out of this situation.” 

“What you want me to get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness?” 

“My god, you two...” Logan groaned, head in his hands. 

“Yeah, maybe I would. You’d probably be better at it that way anyhow... with all the time you spend on your knees, begging for things and what not.” 

“Oh maybe I could give you a few tips too, since you obviously need them.” 

“Okay, shut up, both of you. As I said before, I don’t like drama, of any kind. Though, yours is certainly amusing... but still annoying.” Erik rolled his eyes. “Erik, sweetheart, you’re being a bitch.” Erik opened his mouth to dispute that statement but Logan cut him off.

“Ah- sh, no. Look I don’t care if Janos deserves it or not, please, for the love of god, accept his apology.” 

“I accept your apology.” Erik muttered, eyes in the opposite direction of Janos as if he was a child. 

“Good, great, Janos you can get out of my office now. Please.” Logan said, gesturing to the door. Janos got up and walked to the door, flicking Erik in the back of the head as he went. Arseloch.

“Now.” Logan started as Janos shut, slammed, the door behind him. “I know you’ve had some problems going on in your personal life but this is, again, a workplace. I need you to leave your feelings at the door.” 

“Okay, done, is that all you wanted me for? Can I leave now?” Erik mumbled in a bored voice. 

“No, I actually, uh, Marie... my daughter. She’s failing german class...” 

“And?” 

“I was wondering if you’d tutor her.” 

“You called me a bitch less than a minute ago.”

“I sign your pay checks. So...” 

“Well, I guess my answer is yes.” Erik deduced with a raised eyebrow. 

“Good, great, I’ll call you later, bye.” Logan nodded, shoeing Erik of with his hand. Erik got up and made his escape. 

“Oh, one thing, drop the whole... defensive, rude act. Just because your husband’s a dick doesn’t mean you have to be.” Ex-husband, Erik thought. 

“Sure.” Erik replied, leaving. 

***** 

“Oh fuck.” Erik groaned under his breath. He rubbed his head against his pillow, biting his lip and grinding up against his bed. “I swear, I’m so close.” He whispered into his phone, letting out another groan as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of himself. He normally would’ve just jerked off and called it a night but Charles had suggested something a bit more... interesting. Erik was happy he did.

“How many fingers do you have in you?” Charles asked in a breathy tone that sent shivers down Erik’s spin. 

“Two.” Erik replied, spreading his legs a bit wider, giving his hand better access. 

“Only two?” Erik paused. Yeah?

“Should I add more?” He offered, his heart rate fastening. He’s only ever used two... 

“Hm, that’s up to you.” Erik frowned. 

“How many would you use if you were here?” He queried, holding his breath. He hoped that Charles wasn’t into fisting or anything. Erik wasn’t ready for anything like that. 

“If I was there, I would get you off on two then add another for the second time around.” Three, so Erik should add one... 

“Hm, I wish you were here.” Erik said absentmindedly. He blushed after he registered his words. Fuck. Now he sounded clingy. 

“Oh, darling, so do I. I wish I could hear all those beautiful moans in person and make you body ache from all the orgasms I’d give it. I’d fuck you until you couldn’t even produce words.” Oh, fuck. Erik slowly slipped another finger in his hole, gritting his teeth. God, that hurt a bit, but it was a good burn. He started pumping his fingers in and out, finding it easier to continually hit his prostate with the added finger. 

“Charles... god, it feels so good.” Erik murmured in a dreamy voice. His fingers rubbed up against his prostate again and he felt this deep wave of relief and pleasure. His hole clenched around his fingers and his mouth fell open. He furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his hips on his bed. He was still erect... 

“Erik? Did you cum?” Charles asked after he heard a low pitched mule from the other man. 

“I... I don’t know...” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m still- my cocks still hard... but it felt like...” 

“Oh my god Erik, oh fuck, you- oh my god. That’s hot. Now I really can’t wait until I see you again.” 

“Charles I don’t understand...” Erik said, removing his fingers and wiping them in the towel on his night stand. He turned over, tracing his hand over his cock, shuddering at how much more sensitive it was. 

“Erik, you’re such a treasure, truly.” Erik grabbed ahold of his member, tugging it. His hips instantly lunges forward to met his hand’s movements. “Do you know how woman cum from their vaginas?” Charles asked. 

“Uh, I think so.” Erik answered, not feeling very excited that the conversation had turned to the topic of vaginas. 

“Well, you just did that but with your arse.” Erik raised his eyebrows. Well, shit. “I can’t wait to see you again. I’m going to fuck you so hard and relentlessly... and you’re just going to take it, ride one orgasm after another with no refractory period.” Erik started jerking off again, feeling his balls tighten. He was going to cum again, especially if Charles kept talking the way he was. 

“Oh...” Erik licked his lips, closing his eyes. “I would suck you off after, as thanks, until you came in my mouth and I would swallow all of it.” 

“I bet you would. God, I can imagine it right now... your pretty lips around my cock, spit dripping down your neck and on my lap as you try and swallow all of me. But you’d swallow all of me, wouldn’t you?” 

“Fuck yeah, I would.” Erik said, finally feeling his second orgasm hit. “Shit, Charles I’m cumming.” 

“Oh, Erik, fuck. I’m so close.” Charles said as Erik grabbed the towel on his night stand again, and started wiping up the mess he made on his abdomen. He smiled as he heard Charles let out a loud groan on the other end of the phone. 

“Fuck, Erik, you’re really good at dirty talk you know that?” Charles complemented in a hoarse voice. Erik grinned ear to ear. 

“Oh, thank you.” 

“Have you... talked over the phone like this before?” 

“No.” Erik answered quickly. He couldn’t get Sebastian to answer his regular calls when they were together, let alone sexual ones. 

“Well, you’re a natural and sexy as hell. Are you doing anything this weekend?” 

“Hm, not that I know of. A guy from work offered to get drinks together but we haven’t hung out in a while so... do you think I should?” Erik bit his lip, hoping Charles would say no. 

“No, not until you let me get you a drink or coffee or something first, then you can hang out with your lame coworker.” Charles replied in a confident manner, causing Erik to giggle. 

“Okay, is Saturday good?” 

“Saturday is wonderful.” 

“Good, then it’s a date.” Erik smiled, sinking under his covers.

“Perfect. See you then.” 

“Goodnight, Charles.” 

“Goodnight, Erik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, didn’t think you’d hear from me again did ya? 
> 
> If you find mistakes and wanna, kindly, slip into those comments and let me know that be the greatest and if you just wanted to comment about maybe how your day is or if you like the story that is also pretty kosher, hope you guys are having the neatest time and that your day is going well!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments and bookmarks and just generally enjoying the story!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Vati... kann ich gerade kommen? Oh, bitte Vati, bitte
> 
> Oh, daddy... can I come now? Oh, please daddy, please
> 
> Ich werde deine Kehle schlitzen während du schläfst, berühre mich wieder...
> 
> I will slit your throat whilst you sleep, touch me again...

Erik looked himself over in the mirror that hung from his closet door. He was wearing a tight, plain black jumper and equally tight fitting, black trousers. He looked like a Calvin Klein ninja... which wasn’t ideal but Erik didn’t know much about fashion. Though, his clothing wasn’t the main issue. His hair was in every direction and he had combed it ten times. His hair was a rebellious little fucker. 

“Fuck.” He groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair once more before going to the door, to which somebody had just knocked on. 

“Hey.” Sebastian greeted as Erik opened the door. 

“What’s with your hair?” Sebastian asked, stepping into the flat. Erik let out an exasperated sigh. 

“I don’t know.”

“Here, let me help.” Sebastian offered, walking into the kitchen. “You got olive oil?” 

“You are not putting olive oil in my hair.” Erik objected, speed walking to the kitchen. Sebastian rolled his eyes, finding a unopened bottle of olive oil. 

“I don’t think you have any hair gel. Well, I hope to fuck you don’t because I would honestly regret marring you.” 

“Well then we’d be on the same page... no, I don’t own hair gel.” Erik eyed the bottle in Sebastian’s hands. “Will it be hard to wash out?” 

“No, I’m only putting a little bit in. Don’t worry, come here. Where’s your comb?” 

“Here.” Erik sighed, handing it over. 

“Thank you.” Sebastian said, placing it on the counter. He poured some of the oil in his hands and ran them over Erik’s hair. He grabbed the comb and brushed it through, causing Erik’s hair to instantly go where ever the comb placed it. 

“Look at that. Perfect.” Sebastian smiled shamelessly. Erik turned, patting his head. 

“It looks good now?” 

“Yep. So, where’s Nina?” 

“She’s still sleeping. Thank you for agreeing to watch her over here. Charles said he’d be here in about twenty minutes... he’s gonna take me back here after our, uh, date. Then I can spend today with you and Nina.” Erik explained. 

“Date? Like a real one or-“ 

“Yes, a real one.” Erik scuffed, looking off.

“Interesting. You mean that you two both agreed that it was a date or you’re just assuming it’s a date because you will be doing a ‘date’ type thing but in reality you two will just end up shagging.” 

“God, no. We’re getting coffee...” Erik trailed off as he thought about what would happen. They’d probably end up shagging... but that doesn’t make it not a date, right? 

“Hm. I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” Sebastian said, walking into the parlour. He he sat himself down on the sofa and pulled out his phone. “Will I be meeting Charles? Officially this time?” 

“I prefer if you didn’t. You’re not my father.” Erik groaned, trying to seem like he wasn’t looking over Sebastian’s shoulder to see who he was texting. 

“You seemed to think differently when we were married. ‘Oh, Vati... kann ich gerade kommen? Oh, bitte Vati, bitte...‘“ Sebastian laughed, mimicking Erik’s voice. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Erik blushed. He snapped his head over towards the door as he heard a knock. 

“Better not keep your lover waiting.” Sebastian said. Erik flipped off the back of his head and walked over toward the door. 

“Hi.” Erik greeted as he opened the door. Charles smiled, stepping in. 

“Hey.” Charles said. “You look nice.” He complemented. Erik grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

“You too.” Erik returned, looking at Charles fondly. He was wearing a deep blue shirt that made his eyes sparkle like stars. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” Sebastian said, cutting off Erik and Charles little staring contest. “I’m Sebastian.” He extended his hand, then pulled it back as Charles went to shake it. 

“I’m Charles.” 

“Yeah. I know. Well, you two have fun... what was it... ah, yeah. Getting coffee.” He said, putting coffee in air quotes. “Just make sure to wear protection whilst you’re getting coffee.” Sebastian winked, grabbing Erik’s butt and let out a laugh. 

“Ich werde deine Kehle schlitzen während du schläfst, berühre mich wieder...“ Erik muttered and laughed along as if he wasn’t upset.

*****

Erik had heard of Starbucks before but he had never actually gone in one, for two reason. One, he didn’t know what exactly he would buy; he only drank black coffee and he was sure they sold everything but. Two, he only saw teenagers girls go in and honestly, teenage girls scared him. 

Erik huddled close to Charles as they got in line. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the seemingly twelve year old girl complained to the cashier about her name being spelled wrong.

“Have you ever been here?” Charles asked, turning towards Erik. 

“Uh, no.” He said with a shy whisper. 

“Oh, that’s okay. They have lots of different types of things... Frappuccino, cappuccino, lattes... croissants, breakfast sandwiches... macaroons.” 

“I... don’t know what half those words are. Do they have... regular coffee?” Erik laughed awkwardly. 

“God, you’re too adorable. I’m sure they do. I’ll ask.” Charles said with a bright grin. 

The person ahead of them moved and Charles and Erik moved up. Erik tried to refrain from hiding behind Charles as the cashier gave them a cold stare. 

“I’ll have a pumpkin spice latte and he’ll have black coffee.” 

“Just black?” 

“Yes.”

“Alright, What size?” 

“Medium for both.” 

“Okay and your names?” 

“Charles for the latte and Erik for the black coffee.” 

“Okay, that will be 7.25.”Erik had planned to pay but Charles had already done so once he had gotten his wallet out. . He gave Charles a confused look as the other man grabbed his hand and pulled them out of line. 

“Why’d you pay for me?” 

“Because I invited you... so I pay.” Charles shrugged. 

“Oh.” Erik murmured. 

“Oh, our coffees are ready.” Charles said, grabbing the cups off the pick-up counter. “Oh man, they actually got our names right, though I think they spelled yours wrong... do you spell it with a ‘c’?” 

“No...” Erik answered, taking his cup and looking at his name. He had never seen his name spelled this way, must be an American thing. 

“Well, you wanna sit outside...?” 

“Sure.” Erik cheered with a smile. Charles lead him to the outside patio. They sat once they found a table that wasn’t covered in water, spilled coffee and empty cups. 

“So... tell me about yourself.” Charles said, sipping his drink once they were settled. 

“What do you want to know?” Erik asked, shifting a bit in his seat. 

“Hm, tell me about where you’re from.” 

“Oh, um, okay. I was born and raised in Düsseldorf which is like an hour drive away from the Belgium border.” 

“Did you go to school there?” 

“Ah, no. I went to Warsaw university in Poland.”

“Why so far?” 

Erik thought over his answer before he spoke. The reality was he had met Sebastian when he went to visit the city and well fell in love as cheesy as that sounded. Sebastian had convinced him to go to Warsaw university, even though he didn’t have the money nor enough polish to speak comfortable. In fact, he spent many months only talking to Sebastian because he didn’t know how to talk to anybody else. Everything worked out though. Sebastian paid for his schooling and taught him Polish... the rest was history. 

“I loved the culture...” Erik said. It wasn’t a complete lie. He did like the polish culture. “Where’d you go to university?” Erik asked, burning his throat as he took too big of a sip of his cup. 

“I went to oxford. What do you do for a living?” 

“I build and fix computers and phones... It was the reason I came to the United States. What made you want to teach?” 

“I really good with kids, and I love when I can help people learn.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“Yeah.” Charles agreed, finishing his drink. “So, you wanna go back to mine?” 

Erik bit his lip as he remembered what Sebastian had said earlier... he had been right, as usual. Erik shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. “Sure.” He said finally. It didn’t matter anyways, he didn’t mind having his date ending with more than a kiss at the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *in oprah voice* look under your seats people, there’s porn for you! And for you! And for you! Everybody gets porn! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, cheers to the biscuits I was eating whilst I wrote this, for reminding me that there are people out there with professional jobs that make worse mistakes in English than I do when I write porn for strangers on the internet! (the packaging said "dare to not have fun" and "dare not to scan" next to the bar code. God, you gotta love Serbia! I'm talking about lanes chocolate biscuits incase anybody is curious)
> 
> also, enjoy the porn, im actually pretty proud of how it turned out...

Charles held the door to his flat open as Erik walked through it, like a gentleman. Though, he couldn’t help but stare at other man’s buttocks as he did. They just looked so good in the pants Erik was sporting... which were tight in all the right places. 

He walked in after Erik, closing the door behind him. He took no time, grabbing Erik by the hips and locking their lips. He felt Erik freeze then relax after a moment, placing his hands on Charles’ chin and pulling him closer. 

“You ready for some fun?” Charles whispered into Erik’s ear in the most sexy voice he could muster. He felt Erik shiver and smiled at the success. 

“My, my...” Erik clicked his tongue, pulling away from Charles. “Sex on the first date? What do you take me for?” Erik joked, widening his eyes in fake offence. 

“Yeah, Charles. What do you take him for?” Called a voice. Both Charles and Erik darted their eyes over to the small kitchen area to their right. 

“The fuck, Raven. What are you doing here?” Charles asked, holding his heart from the scare. He had nearly shit himself. 

Raven looked down at the apple she had been munching on as she had watched the lovers. “Uh, eating fruit?” She said, waving her apple.

“Are you staying here?” 

“Nope, I have to translate some lame business negotiation between two Vietnamese representatives and a McDonald’s CEO. Wow, I just realised how weird my job is... anyhow, you two have fun!” She said, throwing her apple core in the garage bin and walked toward the door. 

“I like your hair, did you change it?” Erik complemented. He could’ve sworn she had blonde hair last time he had saw her. She bursted in on him and Charles shagging, he would never forget her. She was permanently imbedded into his brain. 

“Oh, Yeah. I was in the store and saw the hair isle and was like ‘you know what, let’s dye my hair red’.” 

“Well, it looks lovely.” 

“Aw, you’re too kind, Erik.” She smiled, playing with a string of her bright, reddish-orange hair. “Charles, you better fuck him good. The nice chap deserves it.” And with that, she left, leaving both men standing awkwardly in her absence. 

“Your sister is quite the woman.” Erik laughed, rubbing his neck. 

“She’s quite the pain in the arse is what she is, but yes, yes, she a wonderful woman nevertheless. So... to the bedroom, shall we?” Charles asked, holding out his hand. Erik chuckled, grabbing it. 

*****

Charles and Erik started pealing off their clothes once they made it to the bedroom. Erik felt awkward, casually stealing glances at Charles as they both undressed. He didn’t feel like he was about to have sex; he felt like was in a locker room of some sort. Once Charles and Erik were stripped down to their boxers Charles went over to his night stand and grabbed some lube, hand sanitiser and a condom.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Charles said, getting onto the bed Erik was already laying on. He put the condom behind him for later and poured some hand sanitiser in his hands. He rubbed his hands together and then tossed the bottle to Erik, who looked at it, puzzled. 

“Raven made me watch a documentary on germs and now I’m kinda obsessed with being clean. On the plus side, it smells like cupcakes so, that’s pretty cool.” Charles explained, blushing a bit. Erik nodded with a small smile and rubbed the hand sanitiser into his hands, smelling them. God, it did smell like cupcakes. He gave the small bottle another glance before tossing it back to Charles. He knew the brand. It was from the soap store Nina always loved going to. Erik didn’t mind the store much either, it had a million different scents of soaps and candles but it was pretty pricy. 

“So, you ready to get good and fucked?” Charles asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh, Yeah!” Erik responded, smiling. 

“Alright-y, then we’re gonna have to make this disappear.” Charles tugged on Erik’s boxers. Erik quickly slipped them off and Charles got in between his legs. He felt a bit self-conscious being completely naked whilst Charles was still semi-dressed. He shook off the feeling as Charles poured some lube on his fingers. Erik jumped as he felt Charles cold, wet fingers touch his arse. 

“You know...” Charles started, pushing a finger into Erik. “This is supposed to be a heating lube or something. Honestly, I think that’s just bullocks they put on the label to explain why it was a dollar fifty more but you know, gotta try new things and such.” Charles babbled, pushing in and out of Erik. Erik shuffled a bit on the bed, getting used to the feeling. 

“Can you feel the difference? Raven said she’s tried it before and it worked but I’m still sceptical.” God, Charles is very chatty today, Erik thought to himself. Though, his thoughts were cut off as Charles inserted another finger. 

“Fuck.” Erik groaned out. He was starting to feel the temperature of the lubricant change as Charles fingers curled inside him. “I think it’s working.” He said breathily. He bit his lip as Charles fingers picked up pace. 

“That’s good. I’ll have to remember to buy it again.” Charles winked, getting a bit closer, shoving his two digits deeper. Erik let out a moan, pushing his hips down on Charles’ hand. “You like that, Hm?” 

“Yeah.” Erik nodded, moving his body with Charles fingers. 

“Do you think you’re ready for another...” Charles asked, his bright blue eyes looking into Erik’s. 

“Fuck, yes, please.” 

“Well, since you said please.” Charles smirked, slowly pulling out his fingers then putting three in. Erik gripped the sheets beneath him in his hands, arching his back a bit. 

“I bet you feel really full now, don’t you?” Charles deduced. Erik nodded his head, keeping his lip lock between his teeth and his eyes shut. “Feel free to make as much noise as you want darling. I want to hear you... make sure I’m making you feel nice.” 

“Oh fuck, right there.” Erik called out as Charles fingers brushed up against his prostate. 

“Right here?” Charles queried, smirking. Erik nodded, letting out a train of moans as Charles continually hit his spot over and over. 

“Gott...” Erik whimpered, feeling himself cum. He took a couple deep breaths, shaking off the orgasm then felt a shock coarse through his body as Charles fingers continued to move. 

“I told you I was going to see how many orgasms I could get out of you.” Charles put his face up close to Erik’s. “Can I have a thank you for the first one?” He asked, batting his eye lashes. Erik grabbed onto Charles neck and thigh, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you...” Erik rabbled in between kisses. He felt Charles smile against his lips. “Oh, fuck, fuck.” Erik moved his hips faster, feeling another orgasm building. 

“Hm, now that you’ve found your manners, are you going to ask me politely to make you cum again?” Charles asked in a voice that almost pushed Erik right over the edge. 

“Please make me cum again.” He stammered, feeling his whole face go red. He didn’t have much time to feel embarrassed as he came, digging his nails into Charles thigh. 

“You sound so cute when you cum.” Charles laughed, pulling out his fingers. Erik whined at the loss. “Aw, don’t worry, I’m going to put something better there.” Charles cooed, kissing Erik on the cheek. 

“How many times do you think I can make you cum with my cock? Two, maybe three times? God, I might cum myself before I get the chance... you’re so fucking tight.” Charles said as he threw off this boxers and slipped on a rubber, adding more lube to Erik’s hole. 

“Oh, fuck, you’re so big.” Erik gasped as Charles pushed in without hesitation. “Shit.” He groaned as Charles started to slammed into him mercilessly. 

“Fuck, Erik. I’ve been think about this all week long... god, you feel perfect.” Charles purred into Erik’s ear. He grabbed Erik’s cock and began to tug on it. “Can you believe you’ve cum twice without even touching your dick? Isn’t that amazing?” Erik didn’t respond. He wasn’t able to produce anything other than moans. 

“I can feel you tightening around me, you gonna cum again?” Charles asked, pulling Erik in for a sloppy kiss. 

“Please, please...” Erik babbled, wrapping his legs around Charles, pushing him deeper. 

“Come on, that’s it, cum for me.” Charles encouraged, peppering Erik’s chin with kisses. Erik came again as Charles chewed a love bite into his neck. 

“Hm, Charles... I’m not... be able to walk today.” Erik laughed drowsily. 

“I know, darling. Now, let’s try and get that cock of yours off.” Charles tighted his grip on Erik’s appendage as the other man’s clung to him. “S’not going to take a lot.” Erik commented, weakly shifting his hips up. 

“Fuck, Charles. I- thank you... fuck.” Erik gasped, his cock twitching out an orgasm. 

“That’s it, darling...” Charles stop moving his hips, giving one last deep thrust into Erik before pulling out. He laid on his back next to erik, who curled up at his side. 

“Thank you.” Erik tiredly whispered into Charles ear.

“Hm...“ Charles hummed, grabbing Erik’s chin. “Do you think you’re up for returning the favour?” 

Erik quickly nodded, giving Charles a wet kiss. He slowly slid between the British man’s legs, peeling off the condom and tossing it wherever. He licked his lips, steading his shaking body. 

He licked up the length, taking the head into his mouth. Charles hands were instantly in his hair, pushing his down further. He sloppily took the entire length, feeling his drool fall from his chin. He sucked his cheeks together, working his head up and down as best he could. He squeezed his eyes shut, furrowing his eyebrows as he swiped his tongue underneath the head of Charles’ cock. The hands in his hair tighten and Charles shoved his hips up, locking Erik in place as he came down his throat. 

Erik pulled off after the other man finished, wiping his mouth as he tried not to cough up all the other man’s semen. He swallowed it, still trying to wipe up all the drool on his neck and chin. 

“Hm... nap time?” Charles asked, holding out his arms for Erik. Erik fell onto the other man, curling his head into Charles’ warm neck. “Thank you.” Erik heard Charles murmur as he drifted to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, today was a day of having horrid English to I hope to the gods that this is good and isn’t filled with mistakes. I genuinely forgot what the numbers in English were for like half the day. My brain is rotting... 
> 
>  
> 
> This has been read over, that probably doesn’t mean much knowing me but I did put a lot of effort into this so, enjoy. If you catch a mistakes, let me know and I’ll fix it. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very angsty chapter but don’t worry... more porn in the next couple chapters (the chapter after next or the chapter after that)

Erik groaned, stirring a bit as he heard a loud ringing sound. He furrowed his eyebrows, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Charles left nipple, which was startling at first. He slowly lifted his head up, noticing the other man was still sound asleep. He let out a small yawn, covering his mouth as he did. Once he gained full consciousness, he notice he was still covered in his own cum and sweat. 

He grimaced as he noticed the lingering taste of semen in his mouth as well. He looked down at the floor, where his and Charles clothes were thrown about. He could see his phone blinking through the pocket of his pants. He scouted to the edge of the bed, holding back a wince at the soreness from his back and buttocks as he tried to stand. Fuck, he was going to feel that for days. He grabbed his phone, seeing that he had three missed calls from Sebastian and one from his boss. 

“Fuck.” He muttered, taping the ‘answer’ button. 

“Erik?” 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Erik said, limping over to the door of Charles’ bedroom. He needed a shower, he hoped Charles wouldn’t mind him taking one. 

“Where are you?” Sebastian asked, his voice that of an angry mother. 

“With Charles.” Erik answered simply, peaking his head into the hallway to see if anybody was there to witness his naked self.

“Erik... I assume you don’t know what time it is.” Erik rolled his eyes at the agitation in Sebastian’s tone. Please, a couple months ago, they were having the same conversation... it was just the other way around.

“I don’t know like, one?” Erik and Charles went out for coffee at eleven, and they only stayed there for about thirty minutes before leaving... sex and a quick nap couldn’t have taken long either.

“It’s fucking four. Nina’s been asking me when your coming home for the last three hours.” 

“Shit.” Erik sighed, finding the bathroom. 

“What have you been doing?” 

“Um.” Erik cringed as he thought over his answer. Technically, he had been sleeping... 

“Taking a nap.” He said, trying to sound as confident as possible. He turned on the shower, looking around for towels. 

“I can hear the shower Erik.” Erik held his breath, already feeling his anger building. Sometimes he wished that Sebastian would just fuck off. 

“Good, glad to know your hearing abilities are still in tact.” Erik scuffed. He found the towels under the sink and grabbed one. He looked up, frowning as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked away quickly. He didn’t want to see himself. 

“I thought you said it wasn’t that type of date.” Sebastian said finally. 

“I thought it wasn’t.” Erik replied, trying to keep his voice level. Sure, he liked having sex with Charles, hell, he fucking loved it but that didn’t mean he was disappointed that their date hadn’t been what he thought it would’ve been. He had wanted somebody just to get off with, to be the metaphorical middle finger to Sebastian if you will but, his feelings have changed. He liked Charles maybe a bit more than he should.

“Erik, I told you not to get your hopes up.” Erik clench his hand around his phone. He wasn’t in the mood for an ‘I told you so’. 

“Yeah, well.” Erik took a deep breath. He was just being a pussy. It wasn’t that big of a deal, he shouldn’t be making it a big deal. Charles probably didn’t even know that Erik had a different idea of what the date would be like anyways. He should’ve said something; he should’ve told Charles what he wanted.

“When are you coming back here?” 

“Soon.” 

“Nina’s going to want more of an answer than soon.” 

“Fuck, Seb, I don’t know, like maybe four thirty, five at the latest.” He knew it was wrong the second it felt his mouth. He hadn’t called Sebastian by his nick name in along time. 

“Ok.” Sebastian muttered, hanging up. Erik restrained from throwing his phone at the wall. He placed it on the counter of the sink and hopped into the shower. He just needed a nice shower to clear his mind. 

*****

Erik walked back to Charles room, though this time with a towel around his waist to cover his genitalia. His shower was okay, it would’ve been better if he was at his home. He was so confused to what was what. He knew the more feminine things were obviously Raven’s but Charles’ shampoo bottle was in french... and so was the soap bottle. Erik was 99% sure he had washed his hair with body soap but that’s okay. The worst part was having to put the soap, probably shampoo, in his mouth to get the semen taste out. 

He walked into the room, noticing that Charles was up. His cheeks burned. His anxiety kicked in, making him nervous about everything to whether Charles might not be okay with him taking a shower, to graphic flash backs of all the... sexual activities they had done earlier in the day. 

“Hey, did you find everything alright in the shower?” Charles asked, smiling. Erik calmed down a bit, walking over to the bed. 

“Uh, Yeah.” 

“That’s good, Raven buys all the soaps and stuff so... you know, even I have a hard time figuring out what is what. Not everybody speaks french is what I’ve tried to tell her but her excuse it that there’s also everything translated into Chinese on the back... but again, not everybody speak Chinese either.” Charles babbled on happily, showing no sign of awkwardness or shame, the feelings Erik was having. 

“Yeah...” He said, nodding, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. 

“So, I’m sure you got to get home?” 

“Umhm.” Erik nodded again. Stop nodding, he told himself. 

“Okay, well I’ll just take a quick shower then drop you. Maybe we can catch dinner sometime... like next week? Or tomorrow? Well maybe not tomorrow, I’d love to have you for the night... maybe next Saturday? That sound good?” Erik blinked, feeling excited then a bit crushed as a future date dissolved into another shag session. 

“You okay?” Charles asked, getting up from the bed and walking towards Erik. 

“Yeah... I just thought... never mind.” Erik cut himself off shaking his head.

“You thought what?” Charles asked, looking a bit nervous.

“Do you, Uh, like me? Like, like-like me?” God, he sounded like a thirteen year old.

“Oh, Erik, of course. If I was being a-bit too hard core earlier or something I’m sorry... I get a bit um... into... domination stuff.” Charles chuckled. 

“No, no, that was really great. Do you like me, in a platonic... way... maybe, okay like not platonic but maybe romantic... maybe?” Jésus Christ Erik, he mumbled in his head, why don’t you say maybe one more time..

“Oh, oh.” Charles said, finally understand what Erik was getting at. “I mean, I asked you on a date so... yeah.” 

“Right, of course.” Erik said, kicking himself for not understanding. 

“I do like you romantically, though I don’t really know you that well. That’s why I want to go out again.” 

“Right... right.” Erik nodded. 

“Oh, fuck. Erik... you don’t think that I’m just asking you out just to shag you, right?”

“Pff. Of course not.” Erik waved his hand at the idea. Good, he thought sarcastically, start a relationship with lying. “I mean, yeah actually I did.” He sighed, rubbing his neck. 

“Oh, my god, I’m sorry. I should’ve been clearer with my intentions. I’m not really used to, um, dating? I’m usually more of a one night stand person.” Erik bit his lip. That didn’t exactly ease his mind. 

“Shit, that came out wrong. Erik, I like you and want to spend more time with you... sexually and romantically.” Charles said. “So, um, can I have a kiss? You know, not for like any reason, I just really want to kiss you right now.” 

“Of course.” Erik chuckled happily. He leaned in, one hand on Charles shoulder and another keeping the towel around his waist from falling and gave Charles a simple, yet slightly passionate kiss. 

“Erik... did you wash your mouth with shampoo?” Fuck, yeah. 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re too adorable.” Charles said, kissing Erik on the cheek. “I’ll see you after my shower.” 

*****

“Well, look who’s finally home!” Sebastian greeted as Erik walked in. Erik rolled his eyes. He didn’t give a shit what Sebastian had to say. He was too happy. 

“Where’s Nina?” Erik asked looking around. 

“In her room. So, how was your date?” Sebastian asked, getting closer. 

“Good, great, actually.” 

“Oh? Is that in reference to...?” Sebastian titled his head. 

“Yes. We had sex. It was great. Why do you even care?” Erik rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. 

“I just don’t want to see you get used. You’ve only ever been with one person your whole life, some people might take advantage of that. You haven’t experienced douchebags who will say whatever just to have sex with you and then want nothings else to do with you.”

“I’m sorry, are you forgetting the 14 years we’ve been together?” 

“I didn’t use you.” Sebastian said bitterly, his mouth forming a tight line. 

“I don’t feel like arguing with you on that, so sure. Neither has Charles. We’re going out to dinner next Saturday.” Erik smiled. Sebastian frowned. 

“Erik, I don’t trust him.” 

“Well, good thing he’s fucking me and not you then.” Erik replied his smile turning sour. 

“I wouldn’t get too cocky so soon.” 

“He said he likes me.” 

“Well, then it must be true.” Sebastian exclaimed sarcastically. “I said the same thing and look how that turned out.” He said with out thinking. He didn’t regret it, but once he saw the hurt spread across Erik’s face, he didn’t feel to great about it.

“Glad to know you’re so shameless. “ Erik mumbled, walking to his bedroom. 

“Erik, schatzi, I’m sorry. That was rude.” Sebastian said, following after him. 

“Don’t act like you care.” Erik said quietly, trying to quickly open his door before Sebastian got to him. Sebastian got to his side and grabbed his hands. Too slow. 

“I’m sorry. I feel like, I think I’m...” Sebastian paused not really wanting to say the words. Fuck, he thought to himself, don’t be such a pussy. “I’m a bit jealous.” He said finally, clenching his jaw after. He watched Erik’s face carefully, looking for what response he should prepare for. 

“Now you know how it feels.” Erik muttered, trying to wiggle out of Sebastian’s grip. 

“I’ve always known how it feels.” Sebastian admitted, closing his eyes as Erik let out a chuckle that grew into a laugh. 

“Oh, Yeah, I bet. Because I was the one going out and fucking strangers every other night. Right, okay.” Erik laughed sarcastically. “You should be an actor because my god, you’re lies are almost believable. Almost, I just know better now. Why don’t you find somebody more gullible to cry to.” Erik said. He froze, a bit shocked at how rude he was being. What if Sebastian really was opening up to him...

“You know what, you’re right. Silly me. I guess I’ll go find somebody more gullible, maybe your fuck toy? Charles? Since he thinks you’re doing something other than getting back at me, then he must be pretty dumb. I fucked other people because you neglected to pay attention to me and now you’re fucking him because I neglected to pay attention to you... do you see the pattern? You can act like your better than me, but you’re not.” Sebastian grinned darkly, letting go of Erik and walked towards the door getting his jacket. 

“Oh,” He said before opening the door, looking back at Erik who was still frozen in place. “Have fun on your date Saturday.” With that, he walked out, making sure to slam the door. Any guilt that he had about hurting Erik faded away as he walked out of the flat complex and to his car.


	18. Chapter 18

Sebastian had planned on leaving, he really had, but somewhere between the building and his car... he changed his mind. He couldn’t bring himself to even start the engine. He sat, tapping his hands against his steering wheel for a bit, aimlessly wondering and his mind wondered to some shitty places. 

He couldn’t wrap his head around how he felt, in that moment, towards Erik. He felt a great bit of anger and agitation but that wasn’t new. He thought of Erik, up in his room, crying like he had many times before and he didn’t feel much about it. 

Erik was nice, patient and for the most part incredibly naïve. Sebastian liked that about him. Erik was still nice, maybe not as patient but definitely not naïve anymore. It pissed Sebastian off. Erik didn’t just go with everything anymore, he constantly fought and tried to do things how he wanted... and it was fucking annoying. Sebastian wanted the shy, innocent boy he had met in Warsaw back. 

Sebastian looked around his car, finding the passenger side glove compartment and opened it. He grabbed his fags and opened his door. He knew he wasn’t leaving anytime soon, for reasons he still couldn’t comprehend, so he might as well make use of his time. 

He leaned up against his car, put his lighter up to his mouth, where he was holding his cigarette. He didn’t care much for smoking and only did it when he was in the company of others who did or if he had nothing else to do. He knew he should stop, it wasn’t good for him, but he thought that he’d stop when he wanted and he didn’t want to. He remembered when Erik had quit, when they had got Nina. He became irritable,always wanting to be with Nina and not Sebastian. Nights they used to spend having a smoke and a glass of wine turned to Sebastian trying to grab Erik attention from the baby. 

“What are you doing?” Sebastian turned his head from the sky, looking over at the tall brunette. 

“Nothing.” He said, narrowing his eyes. Magda did the same. 

“Are you waiting for something?” She asked finally, swigging the bag, of what Sebastian assumed to be Chinese food, in her hand. God, had Erik called her? 

“Yeah, Erik.” 

“You’ll be waiting for a while then.” 

“So be it, he’ll come. I know he will.” Sebastian said, more to himself that to her. Magda rolled her eyes and walked off. Sebastian frowned, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Magda had always hated him from the moment they met and the feeling was completely mutual. 

Sebastian continued to wait, and was on his second cig before he saw somebody walk out from the flat complex. He smirked, tapping some of the ashes onto the ground. 

“Erik?” He called out, coughing a bit. 

“What are you doing still here?” Erik called back, walking up to him. He voice was raspy and his eyes were a bit red around the edges. He had been crying, just like Sebastian thought. Erik tugged on the sleeves of his jumper, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Having a smoke.” Sebastian said, waving his fag. 

“You’ve been having a smoke for the last forty minutes?” Erik asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. That’s the thing about addictions, Erik. Once you have them, you become their slave, so yes I have indeed been smoking for the last forty minutes.”

“You’re going to fucking ruin your lungs.” Erik scuffed, shaking from the cold. 

“Yeah, well.” Sebastian side eyed Erik, finally dropping his cigarette on the ground and stepped it out with his foot. “You cold?” 

“Yeah.” Erik responded, teeth chattering. 

“Come here.” Sebastian sighed, taking off his coat. He wrapped it around Erik, who avoided his gaze. 

“So... you going to apologise?” Erik looked at Sebastian awkwardly. 

“What for?” 

“For those things you said.” Erik bit his lip, his cheeks turning rosey. “For hurting my feelings... maybe?” 

“Did I make you cry?” Sebastian ignored what Erik had said. He wondered why Erik would’ve cried over any of the things he had said... he’s said worse, worse things and those things he would understand bringing the other man to tears. This time, all he had said was the truth. Erik was too sensitive.

“Yes.” Erik muttered. 

“Why?” 

“Because you made me feel bad.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know...” Erik started, tears coming to his eyes but not falling. “You made me feel bad about not spending enough time with you the first couple months we got Nina... about Charles... about even giving a fuck what you think.” Erik shook his head, blinking back his tears. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Sebastian paused, thinking over whether that was completely true... he was so used to just saying things, he forgot if he actually meant them anymore. Did he want Erik to cry? No, but he did want Erik to feel bad, yes. 

“You never do... but you always do, Sebastian.” Erik sighed, looking at the smushed fag on the ground. They fell into silence. 

“You know, when I fucked around...” Sebastian started, noticing how Erik’s jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at the ground. “I never looked them, the people, in the eyes... I liked to pretend they were you.”

“They weren’t me, that was your mistake... did you even love me... ever?” Erik looked up, his eyes glossy. 

“Of course, Erik. I-“ Sebastian took a step forward, to touch Erik, who took a step back.

“You should go.” Erik said, not looking near Sebastian. “Have a nice night, I’ll see you tomorrow when I drop Nina.”

Sebastian frowned, he didn’t want to leave. He thought of going back to the house, alone. He didn’t want that. He turned, to get in his car, saying nothing. Erik looked at him blankly, then walked off as Sebastian started the engine. He pulled out of the car park and drove home to another lonely night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have their date and porn (of the kinky variety). I feel like I’ve been drowning everyone in angst, XD sorry I’ve been listening to a shit ton of Lana del Ray.  
> Also, comments correcting my mistakes or things of that sort are always welcome! I need all the help I can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zamknij rvj kurwa = Shut the fuck up

Sebastian closed his eyes, rolling his hips into the person in front of him. He didn’t remember the blokes name, barely could remember what he looked like now that the man was bent over, face in pillows as Sebastian slammed into him. He didn’t care what the guy looked like or his name, that wasn’t what he was there for. 

“Oh, fuck.” Groaned the unnamed man. Sebastian grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up. 

“What did I say about talking?” Sebastian growled. He had explained when he had meet what’s-his-face on Grindr that he didn’t want to talk, just fuck. No names, no looking at each other, nothing. 

“Uh, not to.” The man breathed out, backing into Sebastian, who didn’t stop moving his hips. 

“Right, So, shut the fuck up.” Sebastian commanded, letting go of the other man’s hair, causing the man’s head to fall back down. The other man arched his back, muffling himself with pillows. Sebastian sighed, grabbing ahold of the man’s hips and closing his eyes again. He took a deep breath in. He was hard, but not that turned on. He never was with these situations. He knew what would fix his problem. 

He imagined Erik, sprawled out, head back, mouth parted. He thought of the other man’s hands on Sebastian’s hips, pulling him in more. He could almost hear Erik’s moans in his ears, begging him for release. He could almost feel Erik’s hair in his hands, forcing Erik’s bright eyes to look into his. He gripped the man before him tighter, slamming into him at a brutal rate. He was so close... 

Right as he came, he thought about Erik’s dumb smile he’d always wear after they’d have sex. How Erik would cuddle up at his side and rub his head into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, breathing heavy. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He muttered, finally cuming. He fell on top of the other man, practically ignoring his presence. He felt his chest grow tight. It wasn’t worth it. 

“Shit.” The man gasped underneath him. Sebastian rolled his eyes, assuming the other man had just jerked himself to completion. He got out and off the man, sitting up and glancing at the clock. 

“Oh, fuck me, Erik’s going to be here any minute.” He groaned out loud, though he was only talking to himself. He stood, walking up to the bathroom attached to his and Erik’s- his bedroom. He looked back at the bed. The sheets were all awry... there was two condom wrappers, a used condom and some of his and the other man’s clothes spewed about it. However, non of those things looked wrong to Sebastian... it was simply the guy in the bed that didn’t match. From a far, Sebastian wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between him and Erik, but up close was sadly revealing. He couldn’t even act like this was Erik, though he tried. 

“Whose Erik?” The man asked, rolling over. Sebastian peeled off his rubber, tossing it in the waste bin next to his toilet. 

“My ex-husband.” Sebastian sighed, checking himself out in the mirror. He need to comb his hair... and shave at some point. 

“Why is he coming here?” Questions, question... Sebastian rolled his eyes, grabbing his hair comb. He wanted nothing more than for the other man to either shut up or leave. 

“He’s bring over my daughter, so you should get going.” Sebastian gave a fake smile. Walking over to his closet for some clothes to throw on, maybe some joggers and a t-shirt? He wasn’t doing anything special. 

“Daughter? Fuck. Okay, see you around?” Oh, I hope not, Sebastian thought to himself. 

“Oh yeah.” Sebastian threw on some boxers. He peered through the window near him, checking to see if anybody had pulled into the drive way. He saw a car pull up and he frowned. Fuck. 

“Um, second thought. My husband is already here so-“ 

“I thought you said he was your ex-husband?” The man narrowed his eyes, pulling his shirt over his head. Well, at least he was dressed now. 

“Sebastian?” Erik called from down stairs. Sebastian stepped into some plain red sweat pants and a grabbed a shirt as he heard Erik walk up the steps. 

“He’s your ex-husband right?” The stranger asked, with what seemed to be genuine concern in his voice. 

“Yes, Yes.” Sebastian shooed his question away, putting on his shirt. He looked back to his bed, that was riddled with evidence of sex. Shit. 

“Sebastian, are you up here-“ Erik paused as he walked into the room, eyes automatically glued on the man. 

“Whose this?” He asked, arms crossed, eyes on Sebastian now. 

“I don’t know.” Sebastian ran his hands over his face. “I don’t remember his name.” He confessed. Erik’s face light up a bit at the revaluation but stay in its sullen from it went to the moment he realised Sebastian had been fucking somebody minutes before he arrived. 

“I’m Jack.” The man said, reaching out to shake Erik’s hand. Erik stared at it for a while, wondering where on his ex-husbands body it had been. 

“I guess I’ll be leaving.” Jack tried to move past Erik but both men stoped him. 

“I’m sorry but I have a very curious five-year old and I don’t want to have to explain you to her, so if you could... not go anywhere until we can find a way to sneak you out with out her seeing, that’d be great.” Erik said in a hushed tone. Jack looked over at Sebastian, who just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Sebastian, can I talk to you.” Erik’s eyes fell back to jack. “In the hallway.” 

“Of course.” Sebastian followed the other man into the hallways, closing their-his door behind him. 

“You know I was coming at this time. I told you exactly when I’d be here.” Erik said, voice going a tad bit weak. This all seemed like one big flash back to him. 

“Erik...” Sebastian startled. Erik averted his gaze, blinking a bit. 

“Did you plan this? Or try to, I mean I didn’t walk in on you two fucking which I’m sure was your plan.” Erik dug his nails into forearms, cursing how his voice started to break. 

“No. I didn’t plan it.” Sebastian countered, rolling his eyes. Erik didn’t respond, just continued to stare at him, with a broken look on his face, his expression was blank but his eyes gave everything away. 

“You’re not going to cry are you? Why, because I fucked some guy. You already know I do... so? Jésus, Erik.” Sebastian scuffed. Erik didn’t say anything, didn’t move. 

“Erik...?” Sebastian stepped forward, Erik’s till didn’t move. Sebastian looked around, catching exactly what had Erik frozen in place. Nina. 

“Oh, fuck.” Sebastian whispered. Erik finally broke from his statued state, turning to look at Nina. His face went through a three-sixty mood change. His gloomy eyes light up with joy and his lips broke out a smile. 

“Hey, Mäuschen.” Erik greeted warmly, walking over to her. “I thought I told you to say down stairs...” 

“Why are you upset with Vati?” She asked, ignoring Erik’s words. 

“I’m not upset with Vati... we just had an disagreement.” 

“Don’t lie to her Erik.” Sebastian said. 

“Zamknij rvj kurwa.” Erik growled, glaring at Sebastian. 

“What did he say, Vati?” Nina asked, directing her doe eyes to Sebastian who opened his mouth, the closed it. 

“You should listen to you Papa. If he tell you to stay downstairs, Nina, you need to stay downstairs.” Sebastian said in his “Dad” voice. Erik bit his lip. He didn’t need anymore drama. 

“Nina, Mäuschen, please go downstairs. Your Vati and I have something to discuss.” Erik said, with an assuring smile that made Nina smile back. Her smile faltered as she walked down the steps, stealing a glance at Sebastian. 

“Listen the fuck up.” Erik muttered as he was sure Nina was out of ear shot. “If you want to fuck other people, fine. If you want to rub that in my face, fine. But don’t fucking ruin Nina’s childhood with your shitty decisions. I don’t want her to know, so she not going to know. Got it?” Erik said, getting close to Sebastian, staring up at him with fire in his eyes. 

“I wasn’t trying to... but don’t you think it’s a bit wrong to lie to our daughter?” 

“Don’t fucking preach to me about morals.” 

“I don’t want to fight with you, Erik.” Sebastian said, his voice hard. 

“Whatever. Just make sure that man is out of my house and that you don’t feed Nina any meat.” 

“First off, I’ll do what I want because I’m an adult and you’re being a condescending prick. Second, it’s my house, and third why the fuck can’t I give Nina meat.” Erik clenched his jaw then sighed, looking away then back at Sebastian. 

“Nina and I watched Bambi a couple days ago and now she doesn’t want to eat meat. It’s might be a faze, she might grow out of it or she might always be this way forever, doesn’t matter either way. Just go with it and respect her decision. Okay?” 

“Got it.” Sebastian said, looking bored. “I’ll walk you out.” Erik looked at Sebastian unamused. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Erik’s waist, pushing him into walking with him. 

“I’m serious, Sebastian. I want that man out of my- your home.” Erik said, stopping at the top of the stairs. 

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Sebastian agreed. 

“You can be a real-“ 

“Save it, Erik.” Sebastian cut him off, raising his hand. “I know. Don’t be so aggressive, jesus. I haven’t done anything wrong.” Sebastian walked over to the stairs, rolling his eyes as he heard Erik mumbled out a ‘yet’.

*****

Erik heard a knock on his door and got up from his couch. He chewed on his thumbs nail as he went to the door and opened it. It hadn’t been long since he had dropped off Nina but every second had felt like hours. 

“Hi.” He greeted, letting Charles in. Charles smiled, stepping into the flat and taking off his coat. “How are you?” 

“Great.” Now that your here, Erik added in his head. “You?” 

“Wonderful.” Charles leaned in, giving Erik a kiss. It started innocently but slowly his hands went Erik’s hips... then ass. He pulled away. He wasn’t trying to jump the other man seconds after walking in. 

“Hm, what are the plans for today?” Erik asked, face still centimetres away from Charles. 

“I got us a reservation at this really good restaurant... well, Raven did. Azazel, her boyfriend works there. It’s not till later though.” 

“Sounds fancy.” Erik couldn’t remember the last time Sebastian had taken him anywhere. Not even when they started dating, did Sebastian take Erik out. Sebastian liked for them to stay in, away from others. Erik just assumed it was because Sebastian was embarrassed of him. 

“Yeah, it’s not super formal though. Don’t worry. I suck at being classy, which is weird because I’m British, so you’d think that would be my forte.” Charles babbled, causing Erik to chuckle. 

“Well, I’m sure you’re better than me... I don’t get out much.” Erik gave Charles a small smile, grabbing the other man coat and putting it on the coat stand. 

“That’s a shame, you’re too beautiful to hid away.” 

“Not really.” Erik scuffed playfully, awkwardly crossing his arms as Charles frowned. 

“Hm, well I guess I’ll have to change your mind.” Charles walked back up to Erik, so that they were in a close vicinity of each other. He gently tilted Erik’s head up, staring into the other man’s eyes. “I’m sure it won’t take me long to, I can be very persuasive.” He winked, giving Erik a soft kiss. The other man practically melted against his body. 

“So, what do you want to do until dinner?” Charles asked. It took a minute for Erik to get his brain working again. 

“We could watch a movie.” He answered innocently, with a small smile. 

“Okay.” Charles chuckled, blushing at how much more dirtier he expect the answer to be. “What movie?” 

“Uh, we have frozen?” 

“Sounds brilliant.”


	20. Chapter 20

Erik pushed the nail of his thumb back and forth between his teeth, timidly following Charles into a restaurant that had some Chinese characters on the entire door. He awkwardly looked around to find any sign with the name of the establishment in English when they walked in, causing Charles to have to direct him to where they were going and control his wandering. Erik looked down as he felt Charles grab his hand, putting it in his. He grinned, letting his other hand fall from his mouth and to his side. 

“Welcome to Paper Lantern!” A small woman greeted with a heavy accent; Erik had almost not understood her. He stood meekly as Charles told the woman their names under the reservation. He focused himself on the bright red lights coming from the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. He had been in a Chinese restaurant before, there were many in Poland but not as decorated as this one. Sebastian had taken him, once, to a Chinese restaurant in Warsaw called the Pekin Duck and though it had the same red accents, it was dull compared to the one he was in now. 

“Erik?” Charles chuckled, nodding his head in the direction to the seating area. Erik blushed, looking away and following behind Charles. 

They finally were seated at a table and the woman handed out their menus and walked off. Erik looked quizzically at his, glancing at Charles every now and again for some sort of directive. He tapped his foot underneath the table, listening to the water music the restaurant was playing to calm himself down a bit. 

“What do you think you’re going to have?” Charles asked. Erik raised his eyes from his menu, widening them a bit. He knew what he wanted but usually Sebastian had always ordered for him, in the rare occasions that they even went out. 

“Um, vegetable lo mein.” He offered, in uneven voice. He felt so lost. He had no clue how dates worked. 

“Okay, I’ll have that too.” Charles nodded, giving an assuring smile. Erik smiled, fiddling with the edge corner of his menu. He was so much more comfortable when they were watching frozen. That was fun, easy, expectation-less. Now, he had to not only eat in front of Charles but struggle to make conversation while not focusing on all the other people in he room. 

“So, you like Chinese food? I probably should’ve asked that before but I kinda assumed since-“ Charles cut himself off, looking embarrassed by his own train of thought. 

“Since what?” Erik smiled nervously. 

“Um, because you’re, uh, Jewish... and Jewish people like Chinese food?” Charles stuttered out. Erik furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn’t ever heard that before. Before he could asked where Charles had heard that, the waitress came to take their order.

“I’m having a vegetable lo mein and a water.” Charles said confidently, handing the dark haired woman his menu. Both him and the woman in a red dress turned and looked at Erik. Erik stared back and forth between them, confused. 

“Erik...” Charles prompted. “What are you having?” 

“Oh, um, the same thing.” He said, looking at Charles and avoiding the woman’s gaze. Charles nodded with a encouraging grin. 

“So, two waters and two vegetable lo meins?” The woman asked. Charles looked to Erik, who nodded like a child. God, he felt like a child. Actually, he felt less than a child. Even Nina could verbalise what she wanted better than him. 

“Are you okay?” Charles murmured, leaning over and grabbing Erik’s menu and handing it to the waitress, who walked away after. Erik nodded quickly, biting his inner cheek. 

“Not used to, um, ordering on my own.” 

“Oh, ok.” Charles nodded, though still looked confused. “Is that normal, in german culture?” 

“Uh, no. Not... usually. Everybody does their own thing. I just... I wasn’t very able to order because I couldn’t speak so well-I couldn’t speak Polish very well when I met Sebastian... so he always did all the talking, to save me the embarrassment.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” 

“You haven’t.” Erik responded quickly. “It was dumb of me to assume... that it would be the same.” 

“No, no. It’s not dumb.” Charles shook his head, hoping to boost the other man’s humour. “So, you’re used to other people taking the lead?” He thought over the experiences he’s had with Erik, most in bed. 

The other man wasn’t exactly shy in bed, maybe a bit timid and uncertain but not shy. In more domestic situations... well it was the complete opposite. Erik seemed to know what he wanted, but was too shy to ask for it. Even when they watched the movie, Erik had asked if it was okay to cuddle. 

“Yeah.” Erik admitted, unsure if he should have. He didn’t want to come off as weak. 

“So, you seemed to like the movie a lot.” Charles stated, hoping to get more conversation out of the other man. 

“Yeah, I know the dialogue by heart now.” Erik blushed. He couldn’t count how many times he and Nina had watched that movie. Fuck, it would be more promising that he would forget the floor number of his flat before the lyrics of Let It Go. 

“It’s a good story.” 

“Yeah. Nina loves it.” Erik grinned to himself.

“That’s nice. Whose her favourite character?” 

“Sven, the reindeer.” Erik answered shortly, remembering how at first Nina thought Hans was her favourite character because he looked like Sebastian... then they watched the whole movie and she changed her mind. Erik still thought Hans was like Sebastian, but for a different reason than Nina. “What about you?” Erik’s added.

“Anna, you?” 

“Elsa. Why Anna?” Erik asked as their food came. 

“She reminds me of me, Well, though I’m not as naïve as her. Why Elsa?” Charles picked up his chopsticks and picked up some noodles with them. 

“Hm, I don’t know. I like how... uh, free she is, I guess. Sometimes I wish I could run into the forest, sing about my problems while spraying fluids everywhere but I believe I would be arrested.” Erik joked causing Charles almost spit up his food. 

“Jesus, Erik. You almost made me choke.” Charles laughed, holding his chest. Charles smiled inwardly as he saw how Erik beamed at the other man’s praise. Charles was glad Erik was getting out of his shell, getting more comfortable with him. 

“Only fair, as of how many times you’ve made me.” Erik commented, winking. Charles grinned widely, chuckling. 

Erik smiled, then looked down at the utensils before him. There was no fork, or spoon, just chopsticks. 

“Everything alright?” Charles asked.

“Um, I don’t know how to use chopsticks.” Erik flushed. 

“Oh, don’t worry.” Charles waved his hand at the admission. “Here, let me teach you. So, balance one on your middle finger and hold it in place with your thumb.” Erik did as instructed. 

“Okay, good, now you’re going to put the other one in the space between your thumb and pointer finger and balance it with the finger below the finger you’re balancing the first.” Erik furrowed his eyebrows, doing as told. It felt strange but he was sure he did it right. 

“Perfect. Now just bring them together and apart.” Erik did.

“Wonderful, you’re a natural.” Charles complemented, enjoying how happy Erik looked. 

“Thank you.” Erik said, going to pick up his food. 

“No problem.” 

Erik brought the noodles to his mouth successfully, fumbling a bit as he tried direct them into his open mouth. He finally got the lot of them in, slurping up the rest and awkwardly wiping up the sauce that ran down his chin. 

“You’re too adorable, Erik.” 

***** 

It was around nine when they got back to Erik’s flat. They had left the restaurant an hour earlier, after having a short argument about who was to pay. Erik assumed he was to, since Charles had before but Charles said that since he asked Erik out, he was paying. Erik didn’t push it further, not that he didn’t disagree but he didn’t feel comfortable making more of a debate over it. Things were a lot easier with Sebastian, simply because there were never debates, until recently of course, especially not in public. 

They had stopped by some store too, on the way home. Erik honestly didn’t know what to make of it. He had heard of sex stores before, mostly from guys at his work, but never had been in one. He became Charles shadow when they walked in, handing onto his hand for dear life. He hadn’t seen so many penis shaped objects before in his life. 

Charles wanted him to show him something he thought Erik would enjoy, which was nice in thought but scared Erik a bit when Charles had first said it. He wasn’t much for experimenting but whatever would keep Charles interest was fine with him. He had decided that he would get it, only because it made Charles happy. He thought over where he could hide the device as he had payed for it. 

Now, they were standing at Erik’s door, Charles kissing Erik’s neck as he struggled to open his door. He pushed it up and through, finally gaining entrance. He really need to fix that. 

“Are you excited?” Charles purred in Erik’s red ears. 

“more like nervous.” Erik said, taking off his coat and closing the door. He stared at the little bag in his hand, blushing at the thought of what was inside. 

“We don’t have to use it tonight if you don’t want to.” Charles suggested, though Erik couldn’t help but hear the slight disappointment in his voice. 

“Yeah, no I want.” Erik assured. “I’m just concerned about if Nina finds it.” More like if Sebastian finds it, he thought to himself. He knew Sebastian had already went through his things last time he had been there. 

“Don’t worry...” Charles smiled, pulling Erik in for a kiss. Erik paused, letting the man slowly convince him of his words with his lips. Erik closed his eyes as Charles tongue slipped into his mouth. It tasted like noodles. 

“Hmm. Bedroom?” Erik asked, feeling Charles hands grope his butt like a horny teenager. 

“Certainly.” 

*****

Erik pushed down Charles pants swiftly, leaving no time as he consumed the head of Charles cock, moving his head down a bit, then back up. He pulled off, stroking the other man and looked up. 

“Don’t make me cum right away... I plan on doing other things.” Charles tried to pull off a stern voice, weaving his hand through Erik’s hair as the other man continued to stroke him. 

“I know.” Erik said, looking back up at Charles with soft, innocent eyes. Charles was sure if he was to cum at that moment it would be from those eyes. “Okay, proceed then.” Charles nodded. He took his hand off Erik, who put his mouth back on his dick, sucking on the head, then going back to sliding down the entire shaft. 

Charles moved his shirt out of the way, keeping it from hitting Erik or hiding the other man, indicating Erik to go down further. Erik moved his mouth up and down, getting further each time, then finally swallowed all of Charles. He steadied his breathing through his nose, that was pressed against Charles lower abdomen. He moved back up, sucking on Charles’s head, then going all the way back down again. 

“Oh, fuck. Erik...” Charles moaned. Erik looked back up at Charles with wide eyes as he held the other man’s member in his throat, swallowing as much as he could. Charles couldn’t describe a more beautiful site. 

Erik pulled off completely, then attack the red head of Charles cock again, flicking his tongue over it and sucking on it. He briskly shoved his head back down, shoving it back on Charles abdomen. 

“Careful.” Charles warned, knowing Erik could make him loss control and cum at any moment. “Careful.” He repeated, louder, as Erik continued to work his cock. He was shocked the other man hadn’t gaged once. Charles ‘little’ friend wasnt exactly ‘little’. 

Erik bobbed his head up and down effortlessly and shamelessly. Charles closed his eyes, already feeling his orgasm building. Half of him wanted to lock Erik head in place and fuck his mouth until he came and the other half wanted to wait until he was inside the other man for release. 

“Off, off.” Charles panted, trying not to sound like he was begging. Erik waited a bit, getting one last lick in before sitting back. Erik glanced up at Charles, waiting for a signal that he could return to what he was doing. Charles took a second, taking a deep breath, then nodded. Erik let a small smile linger on his lips as he grabbed Charles testicles, moving them in his hand. He gave the other man’s shaft a lick then swallowed it whole.

“Hm, good. Look at me.” Charles ordered. Erik obeyed, placing his big blue eyes, that practically glowed, on Charles. Erik continued to move but kept his gaze glued on Charles. He moved all the way down, loosing eye contact as he pressed his face into Charles, sucking and swallowing on every inch of the other man like a fish. 

“Fuck, Erik that feels so good.” Charles praised. Erik moved back a bit, to that he could look up at the other man, eyes smiling. 

“You like that?” Charles questioned, moaning. Erik hummed, what Charles assumed to be a yes, and nodded, wiggling Charles cock in his mouth as he did. With the movement and vibration, Charles was overwhelmed with sensation.

“Off.” He moaned out, groaning as the cold air hit he wet appendage. If he could live with Erik’s warm mouth on him forever, he would be content. 

“You’re really good at this.” Erik simply grinned in response. Erik placed the head of Charles cock back in his mouth, sucking on it as Charles racked his hands through Erik’s hair. Erik purred on Charles, causing the other man to pull away. 

“Thank you, But I think I want to fuck you now.” Charles said bluntly, getting a chuckle out of Erik. 

Erik got off his knees, which were now hurting and walked over to his night stand. He pulled off his shirt then opened the second drawer. He grabbed the lubricant and hopped onto his bed. Charles pulled off his own shirt and kicked off his pants, which had been pooled at his ankles. He watched Erik strip off his pants, sock and shoes as he did himself.

“How do you want me?” Erik asked, laying all spread out on the bed, not in a sexualised way but in a comfortable, exhausted way. 

“How you are now.” Charles answered, grabbing his condom from his trousers. 

“Okay.” Erik nodded, fiddling with the cap of the lubricant cap, snapping it open and closed as he waited for Charles to join him on the bed. 

“Don’t wait on me.” Charles said, getting on the bed. “Do you plan on taking me with no... preparation?” Charles asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No.” Erik answered, playfully rolling his eyes. Charles gave the other man a chaste peck on the lip and laid down beside him. 

“Well, then you should get to work.” Charles propped himself up by his elbow, getting himself comfortable. 

“By... by myself?” Erik stuttered, cheeks burning. 

“Yep.” Charles smiled. Erik frozen in his place for a bit then slowly opened the cap of his lube, pouring some onto his fingers. He spread his legs, giving himself some room as he trailed his hand down, keeping his eyes on Charles. 

“Come on.” Charles encouraged, moving closer to Erik, their faces side by side. “How many fingers do you have in?” 

“One.” Erik groaned. Charles smirked, kissing Erik lightly. 

“You should add another.” He whispered into the other man’s ear. Erik shivered, doing as told. He bit his lip, averting his gaze as he pushed his fingers in and out. He felt slightly embarrassed, but he liked it. 

“Look at me.” Erik brought his eyes back up, mouth falling open and he fucked himself. 

“Do you like making yourself feel good?” Erik nodded, clenching his jaw as he added another finger. 

“Doesn’t sound like it...” 

“Hm.” Erik moaned, giving Charles a hopeful look that begged him not make him say it. 

“Erik, I want to hear you say it.” Fuck. Erik bit his lip, pushing his fingers in and out of himself deeper and faster than before. 

“I like... making myself feel good.” Erik moaned, feeling like he’s face was on fire. 

“I know you do... how many fingers?” 

“Three.” 

“Do you think you’re ready for me to fuck you?” Charles tilted his head and Erik nodded enthusiastically. Charles gave Erik a confused look, as if he hadn’t seen Erik nod his head. Erik let out a mixture of a sigh and a moan, knowing that Charles wanted him to say it. 

“I’m ready.” He rubbed his head against his pillow, shifting his hips up as he hit his prostate. 

“For what?” 

“For you... to, ah fuck, for you to fuck me.” Erik arched his hips, feeling an orgasm rush through him. 

“Good.” Charles kissed Erik’s forehead, running his hand over the other man’s abdomen. He opened his rubber and put it on as Erik watched intently. Charles got in between Erik’s already well spread legs and gave the other man’s cock a tug. 

“Oh, god, Erik.” Charles moaned, slipping in. Erik still felt tight but he could tell the other man was much more relaxed. “You feel so good.” 

“Faster.” Erik moaned, grabbing Charles hips lazily. 

“Faster... What?” Charles queried, making sure to slow his pace. 

“Faster, please.” Erik called out, annoyedly. 

“There you go.” Charles smiled, slamming his hips into Erik’s. Erik closed his eyes, his head laying sideways. Charles leaned down, not stopping his movements and grabbed Erik’s chin, directing his face towards him.

“Ah, look at me.” Charles ordered. Erik’s eyes shot open. He rutted against Charles as he panted out moans. 

“You close?”

“Y-yes.” 

“Good. Fuck, Erik, I’m going to cum soon too.” Charles slammed into Erik relentlessly. Charles slipped his thumb in Erik’s open mouth. Erik sucked on it as he hit his orgasm, spraying semen between him and Charles. 

“Thank you.” Erik panted to Charles.

“Oh fuck, Erik... I wanna cum on your face.” Charles moaned, slowing down his pace. He changed his mind, nothing would be hotter than seeing Erik covering in his cum. 

“Okay...” Erik agreed timidly. Charles pulled out, pulled off his rubber and threw it wherever. He moved up by Erik’s face and jerked himself off at Erik, who looked at him with unsure eyes. 

“Open your mouth.” Charles gritted out. Erik shyly did. It threw Charles over the edge. Erik cringed a bit as he felt the liquid hit his face. He saw how satisfied Charles looked and relaxed. He closed his mouth, tasting the other man. He didn’t taste bad, really salty but not bad. Erik licked his lips then got up to wash his face and torso. He walked back from the bathroom a couple minutes later with a wet wash cloth for Charles, who was fast asleep. Erik carefully cleaned the other man up then threw the wet wash cloth in the laundry basket and hoped back in bed, curling up against Charles.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stopp, stopp, Dankeschön aber Stopp. Du gibst mir zu viel Selbstbewusstsein - stop, stop, thank you so much but stop. You’re gonna give me a big head. 
> 
> Du bist süß wenn du schläfst - you’re cute when you’re sleeping 
> 
> Guten morgen - good morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory, a bit. Just a tad.

Sebastian woke, hangover in full swing. He didn’t remember what went on last night, but he knew he must’ve gotten shit-faced, from the pounding in his head. He yawned then moaned at how much it made his head hurt. 

He squinted at the blurry tan coloured block in front of him. Oh, shit, no, that was a human. He scowled, wondering why the hell he hadn’t kicked out whomever was laying beside him. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a couple times, looking around his room. It looked normal... One thing did catch his eye. 

Janos. He physically deflated at the site of the other man. Erik would hate him if he found out they had slept together... again, especially after everything that has happened between Janos and Erik. Well, he thought, Erik doesn’t need to know. Same line he has repeated to himself for the last five years.

Oh, fuck. Nina. He felt his heart race. He was supposed to be watching her. He rolled out of bed, kicking the sheets that were practically stuck to his skin onto the floor. He turned towards the bed, getting a good look at Janos’ naked body where Erik’s used to be. Never bothered him before... but now it pissed him off. 

He walked around the huge kind sized bed, that was the centre piece of his bedroom, and to the bathroom, located to the left of the room. He inspected the rest of the room on his way to it, trying to find clues to what made him loose his head. He bent down, picking up a bottle of bourbon and some beer cans. Well... 

He tossed them into the trash can in the bathroom, along with the condom that he had seemly forgotten to take off the night before. He turned towards the mirror, that decorated the right side of his bathroom wall. He scrunched up his face. His eyes were a bit blood shot, his hair looked like a tornado blew through it and he was, in lack of better words, pale as fuck. 

He started the shower and hopped in, wasting no time waiting on the water to get warm. He need the cool water to wake him up. He spent a second, letting the freezing water roll over him and closed his eyes. He didn’t close them for long, knowing that his thoughts become depressing when he does. 

He looked around for soap, shampoo and his tooth cleaning equipment. He never had thought about brushing his teeth in the shower but after living with Erik for fourteen years, he picked the habit up. It was practical, not having to clean the sink and being able to clean everything in one go. It’s not surprising that Erik did it; Erik was a practical guy. 

He grabbed his bar of soap, which he absolutely hated using but without Erik shopping for the house hold items, it was left to his own devices and they thought a bar of soap was a good idea instead of the liquid body wash Erik would buy for him. He rubbed it between his hand then put it back into the little holder on the side of the shower. 

He scrubbed his body, three times, still feeling dirty. He was sure he could wash himself until his skin turned raw and it wouldn’t put a dent in the feeling. He finally gave up and moved to his hair, picking up yet another product he wasn’t satisfied with. The bottle said ‘for silky hair’ and Sebastian didn’t know what that meant when he bought it, now he knew that he made his hair slightly greasy even if he had cleaned it that day. He wasn’t about to buy a new bottle though, that shit was expensive. 

He washed out his hair, brushed his teeth and got out of the shower as fast as he could once he heard somebody start moving around in the bedroom. Fuck, Janos was up. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Janos. He liked him... kind of. Janos was clingy in a creepy sort of way which made him incredibly attractive to Sebastian, at first. 

Sebastian had met Janos in a bar after he and Erik had fought over something dumb, to his recollection it was swearing. Sebastian said he needed a drink, that he was going out to get one and Erik let him. He found a nice bar and sat there, drinking, for about an hour before he was approached by Janos. The man was very, very attractive. Dark skin, dark eyes. Beautiful. Of course, when the man had offered to take Sebastian back to his... Sebastian had denied him. In fact, he denied him a couple times before Janos wore him down and his no became a yes. 

“Now you can at least tell your husband you said no.” Janos had convinced him, not in a great persuasive manner but Sebastian was off his head so it didn’t really matter. They went to Janos’ flat, fucked, and right after Sebastian went back home. Quick, very quick. The sex only lasted a couple minutes... those few minutes cost Sebastian a lot more than he thought they would’ve.

He did it again, of course, Janos telling him that he had already done it once... so twice wouldn’t hurt. They stopped just having sex after a while. Janos would pay attention to him, make all his problems go away. Once Janos would get Sebastian high, he’d tell the other man anything. He ended up finding the attention more attractive than Janos himself. Sebastian didn’t give a fuck who was giving him attention... but it happened to be that Janos was the one person to give it to him whenever Sebastian wanted, no questioned asked. He didn’t love him. He really didn’t. 

Sebastian quickly dried his hair, wrapping the towel he used to do so around his waist. He slowly opened the door to the bathroom, popping his head out. Janos was indeed up. Their eyes met and both men looked uneasy. Might be from the apparent excessive drinking they did or the awkwardness of the moment. It felt wrong, more so than it did when he was still married to Erik. 

“Hey.” Janos croaked, then cleared his throat. “Joder.” He cursed under his breath, feeling how sore it was. 

“Hey...” Sebastian greeted timidly, walking into the room. “What... Uh... happened?” He nervously eyed the other man, unsure if he really wanted to know. 

“You called me, really... really drunk. You told me to come over and we fucked... for a couple hours straight.” 

“What about Nina... did she see anything?” He hid his concern with a monotones voice. Erik would crucify him if Nina saw anything... and remember enough to repeat it to him. 

“She knocked on the door a couple times... I couldn’t quite understand what she was saying... I think she was speaking german. She sounded upset though. You said it was fine, and rambled on about how Erik babies her too much.” Janos explained, showing obvious irritation about having to mention Erik. 

“Fuck, I’m so fucked. Damnit.” Sebastian ran his hands over his face. He needed to talk to Nina. 

“Also, I don’t know if you want to know this but, you were texting a lot too. I’m not sure who to but... yeah.” Janos added, jumping out of bed like last night hadn’t effected him at all and walked over to the bathroom. Sebastian stood in place for a long moment. God, he was out of control. 

*****

Erik yawned, stretching his body out like a cat, wrapping it around the warm body next to him. He smiled, holding onto whomever was next to him. He missed the feeling of waking up next to somebody. The other person seemed to be already awake, running his fingers through Erik’s hair. Erik’s smile grew. 

“Guten morgen.” The other man said, though it came out like a question as Charles speculated whether the phrase was correct or not, whether he was even pronouncing it correct. 

“Guten morgen.” Erik greeted, keeping his eyes closed. He felt like he was in heaven.

“Du bist süß wenn du schläfst.“ Charles complemented, in a thick English accent. Erik opened his eyes, looking at Charles with joy. He loved how Charles made german sound. 

“Stopp, stopp, Dankeschön aber Stopp. Du gibst mir zu viel Selbstbewusstsein.” Erik chuckled. He was still getting used to being complement. He hoped it wasn’t bad that he liked them. 

“I didn’t understand most of that. I got something about a donkey, stop...Oh and a deer?” Erik giggled, shaking his head against the other man’s chest. 

“No, no.” Erik smiled. 

“Oh, well I need to practice more. Would you be willing to teach me?” Charles asked, looking down at Erik, who nodded encouragingly. He would be more than happy to help Charles. Key word, Charles. He still wasn’t excited about having to teach Logan’s daughter. She scared him. She reminded Erik that one day Nina will grow up and leave him. Then who will he have? Plus, he’s heard all sorts of horror stories about raising teenage girls. He wasn’t ready for all that. 

“What are the plans for today?” Erik asked Charles, who shrugged. 

“You have anything to do?” Charles asked.

“No.” 

“Well, I can make breakfast and we should probably shower at some point...” Erik whined, hugging Charles closer. 

“I want to stay here.” He whined, much like how Nina did when she first started school. It had warmed Erik’s heart that she hadn’t wanted to leave him. 

“Hm. It won’t take long... you’re so thin, you need more food.” Charles said playfully, poking Erik’s side. Erik smiled, but it was fixed. He didn’t think he was too thin... of course he had worried about his weight before... Sebastian always seemed to be commenting on how Erik could eat more, gain more weight. He was just thin; he ate plenty. Did Charles think that he wasn’t attractive?

“Hey, I was kidding. You do need to eat for nutrition, but I don’t- you look fine.” Charles said, frightened a bit at how blank Erik’s face had went he had made his comment. It was like the other man had turned into a statue. 

“Ok.” Erik mumble, getting up. He need to stop being such a pussy, of course Charles was joking. 

“Erik, are you upset with me?” Charles asked, sitting up. Erik shook his head, walking over to his clothes and pulling out his mobile from his pants pocket. He was sure Nina would have called him to say goodnight, like she always did, though Erik felt guilty about missing it. His eyes widened as he saw how many messages he had. All from one person... 

“Everything alright?” Erik nodded, not listening. He opened his messages, finding things he didn’t really care to see. 

“Erik? Come here, is something wrong? Did something happen to Nina?” Charles asked, becoming worried. Erik blinked back his emotions, taking a deep breath that felt more like a gasp for air. 

“No. Nina’s fine... Sebastian... Sebastian is a- he’s fine too, evidently.” Erik clicked off his phone, trying to forget what he had seen. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter. It didn’t fucking matter.


	22. Chapter 22

Erik slumped down on his freshly made bed, comfortably. He smiled, watching Charles hop down next him. He had wanted to simply stay in bed all day, holding the other man but Charles suggested showering and eating. He had been reluctant at first but he did, after much persuading. He did let go of the other man, eat and cleanse himself. He was glad he did. Having a full stomach and no dried semen on him was a mood lifter. 

“Did you like breakfast?” Charles asked Erik, who had crawled into his lap like a kitten. The other man had his eyes closed, seemingly drifting to sleep. Charles didn’t blame him; he had worn him out last night. 

“You’re really good at cooking.” Erik complemented, looking up Charles hazily.

“Oh, thank you. I binge Taste Made videos.” Charles blushed, waving off Erik’s complement. 

“Taste Made?” 

“It’s a website that has chiefs upload videos on recipes and how to cook certain things... it very entertaining.” Taste Made, Erik repeated to himself in his head. He’ll have to remember that for later. He had never heard for cooking shows before coming to America. Cooking was something a grandmother teacher her grandchildren... not strangers on the internet. 

“Hm, sounds entertaining.” Erik agreed, though he didn’t really think so. It sounded more instructional than fun. He wiggled a bit, feeling exhausted. He felt a great need to sleep but he was wide wake. His body moaned for relaxation but his mind was ready to take on the day. It was probably an effect from the night before. Sex usually tired him out. 

“You sleepy?” Charles laughed, watching how cute the other man looked. Erik looked child like, with his limbs spread about and hair all about. 

“Pf, no.” Erik scuffed, smiling. He hummed into Charles’ chest. His body felt like it was floating. “Maybe.” He yawned. 

“Should I wake you up...” Charles asked, quirking an eyebrow. He trailed his hand to the other man’s abdomen. He travelled slowly to Erik’s crotch, the other man watching with a grin. He felt Erik’s cock harden under his trousers as he ran his hand over it. 

“Umhm.” Erik mumbled, hitching his hips up impatiently. He felt his face heat up as Charles started peppering his neck with soft pecks of kisses and slip his cold hand underneath his pants. He jumped at the first touch, his body adjusting to Charles freezing hand. 

“You know, you have a nice sized dick, you could be a great top.” Charles complemented, rubbing his thumb over the head of Erik’s penis. Erik shuttered, gasping out a moan. Topping? He hadn’t ever thought about it... Sebastian was pretty routine when it came to the bedroom. He fucked and Erik got fucked. That was how it was...

“Do you think you’d ever want to try.” Charles asked, his lips reaching Erik’s. Sealing his question with a wet kiss.

“Maybe...” He answered between kisses, swallowing some of Charles salvia. Charles’ hand stopped, grasping Erik’s cock sternly. 

“You wanna try out the thing you got yesterday?” Charles whispered. Erik flushed, unintentionally bucking his hip. 

“Hm.” He took a quick breath. “Sure.” 

“Or... we can take a nap.” Charles said, hoping that he wasn’t making Erik feel obligated to do what he wanted. 

“Can we nap after?” 

“Of course, darling.” Charles agreed, kissing Erik on the head. He crawled off the bed and looked around the room.

“Its in the living room, with our coats.” Charles nodded, walking to the living room. Erik sat up, feeling his heart race a bit. He pulled off his shirt, which he had only put on what seemed to be seconds ago, and nervously played with the strings of his joggers until Charles came back into the room with the little, black bag in hand. 

“You sure?” Charles asked again, not convinced.

“Yes.” Erik sighed out like a child. 

“Alright.” Charles chuckled, climbing back onto the bed. “You better watch your tone.” Charles warned playfully. 

“Hm, or what?” Erik challenged raising an eyebrow. 

“Or I’ll have to punish you.” 

“Oh, no. How threatening.” Erik said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes with a grin.

“You’re being really naughty... I guess we’re gonna have to give you an attitude check.” 

“Hm... does my punishment include a kiss?” 

“No, only good boys get kisses.”

“I can be a good boy.” Erik pouted, crossing his arms.

“Oh, I know, but you’re gonna have to remind me.” Charles replied with a wink, pulling the box with the machine in it out of the bag. Erik let out a nervous sight at the sight. 

“Still sure.” Erik nodded his head slowly. 

“Okay. Take your trousers off ,darling.” Erik pulled off his sweat pants, teasingly slow, then kicked them off the bed. 

“Lube?” 

“Oh, fuck, yeah that would be useful.” Charles laughed. He got back up and walked over to Erik’s night stand. 

“You know, you were closer.” Charles said, grabbing the lube and getting back on the bed. 

“Okay spread’em.” Charles ordered, taping Erik’s leg. 

“How romantic...” Erik commented. 

“Please open your legs, darling.” Charles rephrased. 

“Hm, better.” Erik smiled, doing as told. Charles squirted some lube into his hands, getting between Erik. He swiftly inserted two fingers, causing Erik to jump. 

“Fuck.” Erik groaned. He didn’t have time to get used to the intrusion as Charles started pumping his digits in and out of him. Charles bend down, giving Erik a kiss. Erik’s hand grabbed his neck, pulling him deeper into the embrace. Erik grinned up on the other man, finding himself with more energy than before. 

“Mehr.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get more. One moment.” Charles assured, pulling out his fingers. Erik brought his thumb to his mouth, chewing on his nail. He wiggled on the bed as Charles took the machine out of the package and applied lube to it. 

“Is it going to hurt?” Erik asked, side eyeing the object in Charles hands. 

“Oh, no, darling. It’s going to feel really good.” Charles said getting back between Erik’s legs. 

“Really good?” Erik repeated sceptically.

“Fuck.” Erik jumped. “It’s cold.” 

“Sh, just relax.” Charles whispered, placing the whole device in Erik. “So, you never heard of prostate massagers before?” 

“No. What’s it supposed to do... it’s not doing anything right now...” 

“That’s because this one is remote controlled... so I get to control it.” Charles explained, wiggling his eyebrows. He picked up the remote, watching Erik scoot a bit in his place.

“Okay, here we go.” Charles looked at the remote quizzically. “There’s ten levels...” 

“Levels?” Erik questioned. He still wasn’t sure what the hell this thing was supposed to do. Right now, it just felt uncomfortable... sitting in him, pressed right up against his sweet spot. 

“Of vibration.” Charles answered, clicking a button. The bottom light flicked on, and Erik felt the machine start to move in him. His eyes widened, which must of made him look funny because Charles let out a small chuckle. 

“How’s it feel.” 

“Uh, Fine. Really dull...” Erik made a surprised face as Charles clicked the button twice. 

“Now?” 

“Ha, fuck. Not dull.” Erik choked out, his hand finding his cock. He got to get a few, soft rubs in before the vibrations shut off. Erik’s head shot over to Charles. 

“What the hell?” Erik grunted. A devilish grin creeped up Charles face.

“No touching yourself.” Charles commanded. Erik let out a long groan, not taking his hand away from his dick. 

“Seriously?” 

“Shouldn’t have given me attitude.” 

“Ugh, Du bist ein arseloch.” Erik whined, his head falling back onto his pillow in frustration. 

“Hm, if you’re a good boy I’ll jerk you off.” Charles ran his hand over Erik’s hairless chest, going down the man’s abdomen... low even to brush the other man’s cock with his finger tips but no further. 

“Ok.” Erik agreed, grabbing Charles hand and pushing it down. Charles formally stern face broken into a smile as he turned the vibrator back on. Erik closed his eyes, rubbing his chest with one hand as he hitched his hips up. 

“How’s it feel, darling?” 

“Like when you fuck me.” Erik mumbled, gasping as Charles palmed his cock. 

“Oh, do you prefer it over me?”

“No, no. It’s much to small to be compared to you.” Erik denied with in seconds. Charles cock stretched him, teased him. This... this just gave him robotic pleasure. 

“Glad to hear that.” Charles pressed the button again. A moan irrupted from Erik, showing Charles that he felt the change. Erik panted, grabbing at Charles shoulders. Charles smirked, leaning in to the other man. Charles gave him a peck on the lips, but that didn’t seem like enough to Erik, who pulled his down for more. Erik smashed his lips on Charles messily. He paused, keeping his lips on Charles, whimpering on them. He felt the machine’s vibrations send shocks through his boy. Charles squeezed Erik cock’s base as the other man moved his hip up and down, trying to ride out his orgasm. 

“Hm, let me cum, please. Please.” Erik begged, becoming restless. “Please, please.” 

“I thought you already did.” 

“You know what I mean...” Erik let out a frustrated groan, feeling the vibrations become more intense. “Charles...” 

“Yes?” Charles ran his fingers through Erik’s messy, still wet hair, moving his hand again but slower around Erik’s cock.

“It feels so fucking good.” 

“Yeah?” Charles moved from Erik’s legs and laid next to Erik, hand never leaving the other man’s dick, who turned to face the other man. Charles loosed his grip on Erik’s appendage. 

“You want to come?” Erik nodded his head enthusiastically. “Fuck yourself with my hand.” Charles said. Erik licked his lips, moving his hips erratically. Charles laid a kiss on the other man’s forehead, which was contoured in concentration. 

“That’s it.” Charles murmured into Erik’s ear, sending a shiver down the other man’s back. Erik’s breathing became heavy as he gripped the sheets in his fist, clenching his jaw. He was so close. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Erik cried as Charles took his hand away. “Charles!” Erik whined, rubbing his head against his pillow. 

“I was so close, I was so close.” 

“I know, I know, darling. Look at me.” Erik brought his eyes on the other man. “Rub up against me.” 

“What?” Furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Rub up against me. Hump my leg until you finish.” Erik eyed Charles fully clothed body; he had forgot the other man was still dressed. 

“You don’t have to... if you don’t want to. I can jerk you off instead.” Charles said quickly. Erik shook his head.

“No, no.” He moved closer so that his body was pressed right up against Charles. He hesitantly moved his hips, feeling his cock brush up roughly against Charles trousers. God, he hadn’t done this since grade school. 

“Look at me.” Erik did, picking up his pace. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Charles smiled. Erik blushed hard, harder than when Charles had asked him to jump his leg like a dog. 

“Thank you. Hm, Charles. I’m going to... I’m going to come.” Erik humped Charles a couple more times, finally reaching release. He hunched over, pressing his head on Charles chest. Charles looked down at his pant leg as Erik let out many deep breaths. 

“Oh, Erik. You’ve made a mess.” Charles clicked his tongue. He rubbed the other man’s back, who was still recovering from his orgasm. He turned of the vibrator, also forgetting it had still been on inside of Erik. 

“I’m sorry.” Erik breathed out and rubbed his spent cock in its mess involuntarily. 

“You wanna clean it up?” Erik’s head shot up. Like, lick his own cum? 

“Uh-“ 

“Again only if you want to.” 

“Sure.” Erik agreed. It was heathy to try new things... he moved down, straddling the lower portion of Charles leg. He bite his lip, looking at the wet pack on Charles leg, then back up to Charles. Fuck it.

He swiftly put his mouth over it, licking and sucking at the stain. It didn’t taste weird, just tasted like semen. He pulled off, licking at the wetter, cleaner spot as he looked up at Charles. 

“You’re incredible, Erik. Truly...” 

“Cuddles?” Erik asked. 

“Yes, yes. Cuddles.” Charles chuckled, bringing the other man into his arms. “Erik, lemme me take out the prostate massager, before you get too comfy.” 

“Okay.” Erik already had his head nuzzled in Charles neck, eyes closed. He left out a groan as the device slipped free. 

“Feel better.” 

“Umhm.” Erik hummed. He felt his body fall back into sleep, right as his phone started ringing and vibrating against his night stand. His eyes shot open and he let out a growl.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like angst... (also, I’m sure this goes without saying but Nina, Erik and Sebastian all speak german to each other even if it’s written in English... like if there’s no german at all and it’s just them, it’s safe to assume the conversation is in german. I just don’t want you guys to have to look back or down at the notes whilst reading, it can kinda pull the mood. If there is a german translation, English was being spoken and THEN german was spoke (or like another language) if that makes sense.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sebastian side eyed his daughter whilst he cooked. She looked fine, happy as always. He wondered how he should bring up Janos... she would find out eventually. One can’t exactly hide another person in their bedroom for long. Especially if they weren’t really wanted to begin with. 

He stirred the eggs, watching the yellow yoke mix into the white. Maybe start with a joke? Jokes were nice... Erik loved his jokes and Nina was nothing if not like her father. 

“Is papa angry with you?” Sebastian looked up. Well, fuck, probably. 

“Uh. Yeah.” He nodded. He turned off the stove and went to find plates in the cupboard. All the China Erik didn’t want was there. No princess plates or plastic anything. Just China... China that Nina could drop and break, cutting herself in the process. If Erik didn’t absolutely abhor Sebastian now, getting his daughter back with cuts all over herself and a new found fear of plates would definitely do the job.

“Why?” Nina asked. Sebastian missed her question, pondering whether a serviette could properly function as a plate. Maybe... 

“Hm, I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked, inspecting the stack of deep blue serviettes in one of the drawers. It could work... bit small though. 

“Why is papa angry at you?” Toast, Sebastian exclaimed in his head. Why hadn’t he thought of that before. Lay a serviette underneath and put the eggs on the toast. 

“Oh, Nina. Nobody really knows.” He muttered, putting two pieces of bread in the toaster. 

“Why?” Why, Why, Why... Jésus Christ, since when did Nina dabble in cross examinations. It was always Why with her. God, she really was Erik; never satisfied with one, simple answer. 

“Honestly, your papa is really emotional. Everything upsets him. Don’t tell papa that I said this but, he’s kind of a pussy.” 

“What’s a pussy?” Shit. 

“A vagina, or an emotional person.” Sebastian answered. “Don’t... repeat that. Please.” He added.

“What’s a vagina?” 

“Female reproductive organ, makes babies.” 

“Does papa have a pussy?” Sebastian cringe, god, that wasn’t pleasant to hear from a five year old. 

“No.” He wishes, Sebastian thought. Sebastian imagined, shortly, what things would’ve been like if Erik had been a woman. They’d have more kids... that’s for sure. Erik hadn’t even known about condoms until a year or so ago... 

“Is that Why you don’t love him anymore?” Sebastian could help but let his mouth fall open. She would make one hell of a reporter. 

Sebastian licked his lips, about to respond when the toast popped up from the machine. 

“Uhhh.” Sebastian started grabbing the toast and laying them on the serviettes, then pouring the eggs on top. “No?” 

He wouldn’t have minded if Erik had been a woman. He wouldn’t have cared at all. He’s always been fluid with his sexuality. He had dated girls, mostly when he was younger and still living in Germany. When he moved to Warsaw for school, he dated men... a lot. He slowly learned that gender really didn’t matter to him. In a way, he really just wanted somebody to talk to... gender were just elements that came along with it. 

“I still love papa.” Sebastian said, bringing Nina and his breakfast to the table. He placed hers down in front of her. She frowned, looking around the table. Sebastian did too. Of course, breakfast was always better with Erik. 

“Why do you make him cry then?” She asked, her big green eyes burning into him. They glued Sebastian into place. 

“I don’t know...”

“Charles doesn’t make papa cry.” Sebastian frowned. Too far.

“Oh, he does. Especially when his fucking into papa like his a common whore. Or making his choke on his cock. Charles doesn’t love Papa, I do. All Charles wants is somewhere to put his dick.” Sebastian growled. His rolled his eyes at Nina’s concerned face. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Sebastian didn’t care. She probably didn’t know what half those words meant. 

“And you know what? Your papa isn’t as nice as you think he is. He can be mean, he can make me cry. He acts like I’m a monster... please. I can’t even count on my hands how many times he’s completely disrespected me and disregarded my feelings. He’s a fucking dick who took half of everything I fucking own, including you because I decided to find people who actually give a shit about me.” Sebastian sucked in a breath. He hadn’t noticed when he was talking but somewhere in his ramble, Nina had started crying. Fuck. 

“I want to go home.” She cried, covering her face with her hands. 

“Me too.” He mumbled, grabbing his phone from his pocket. Me, fucking, too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not very climatic, but still nice.... I would say. I promise rouge getting tutored in German is coming up. I keep forgetting to put it in but it will be there! im excited to write it soooooooooooo *clicks tongue* yep.

Erik’s phone had buzzed against the stable for a good twenty minutes, but Erik had simply ignored it. He was too comfortable, in Charles arms, to move. He hadn’t fallen asleep just yet but wasn’t exactly fully awake either. His eyes were close, head buried in Charles warm neck, but his mind was still aware of the continuous fucking buzzing. He kept imaging getting up just to throw his phone at the wall, but he never gained enough energy to.

“Erik?” Charles questioned, only receiving a groan from the other man. He sighed, reaching over towards the table, moving a bit. He hoped Erik wouldn’t notice; he didn’t want to disturb the man’s peaceful slumber. Erik did notice though and tried to push Charles back into a laying position.

“I’m getting your phone.” Charles explained, and Erik stopped pushing.

“Tell whoever is calling to fuck off.”

“It’s Sebastian.” Charles stated. Erik didn’t say anything. Charles squinted at the phone, noticing everything was in German. Well, at least he knew what the green and red colours indicated.

“Fucking soeben. Ich hab dich zehn fucking Mal rufe. Haste den Schwanz von Charles aus deinem mund gezogen lange genug, um fucking rufen mich an?” Charles didn’t understand German, at all but from the tone of Sebastian’s voice and the many of fucks that he was yelling, he could deduce that Sebastian was indeed upset.

“Uh, Erik’s sleeping… this is Charles.” Charles could feel the tension from the other end of the phone. 

“Tell Erik to pick up his kid. It won’t stop fucking crying.” Sebastian growled, then hung up.

“What a gentleman…” Charles muttered to himself. “Erik…” 

“Hm… is he going to stop calling?”

“He wants you to pick up Nina.” Charles said simply, not wanting to upset Erik. It seemed like all Sebastian ever did was upset Erik, and the man was too calm to be ruined now. Erik deserved a break. 

“Ugh, now?” 

“Yeah.” 

Erik slowly detached himself from Charles, muttering an ‘ok’. He looked a bit dazed as he glanced around him. Charles asked what he was looking for and Erik just sat there for a few moments, pondering. He eventually got up, leaving Charles' question unanswered and stumbled towards his small closet. He looked like a new-born deer walking for the first time. 

Erik numbly grabbed a turtle neck jumper from the measly selection of tops and a pair of brown trousers, his last clean pair. He’d have to stop by the laundry mat at some point. He had to go every week, sometimes every 2-3 days due to the fact he didn’t own much clothing. Before, when he was a kid, he had plenty since he grew up wealthy but when he moved to Poland then to America... he lost a lot through the journey. Now he had, at best, two pairs of trousers, three jumpers, two plain white t-shirts, a pair of joggers and, of course, one coat. 

He walked into his bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind him as he washed his face, put on deodorant and dressed. Charles stayed in the bedroom; two people wouldn’t have fit in the small space of the lavatory anyhow. He watched Erik candidly went about his business. Though the man was fumbling about due to waking only a few seconds ago, there still was a sort of grace to his actions that made Charles smile. He quickly switched his expression back to a blank one, to not be creepy. 

Erik looked over his shoulder as he zipped up his fly and smiled. Now you can smile, Charles directed himself. 

*****

The car ride was silent. No conversation, no music, but Charles already expected it. Erik didn’t like noise whilst he was driving. It distracted him. He liked to focus only on the road and all the things he needed to remember to operate the car correctly. He was still new to driving. He only got his license a year ago and it sadly showed. He was impulsive with the gas pedal and timid with the brakes. At first, it was horrid. He would go and stop and go and stop. Now, he’d liked to say he had improved a bit. 

He remembered taking the driving course. It was him and around twenty teenagers. The instructor looked bored the whole time and the kids played on their phones whilst he took notes. Nobody talked to him and he talked to nobody. It was like that for the entire three weeks of the course. Erik didn’t mind it, it was much like university in Poland. In the end, it was worth it to stop having to use the metro and uber. 

Erik pulled into the driveway, furrowing his eyebrows as he noticed another car parked there. He shook his head. It didn’t matter, it didn’t matter, he told himself over and over. He was here to get Nina and that was all he would do. 

He got out the car, making sure to get Charles’ door. Charles thanked him, and he nodded. Once they got to the front door, Erik automatically grabbed for it. He turned it, finding it locked. Then he remembered this wasn’t his home anymore, he couldn't just walk in anymore.

He chew on the inside of his cheek and pressed the doorbell. He heard some yelling and then the door opened. It was Sebastian. He was wearing a pair of boxers exclusively and smoking a cigarette. Erik always hated when he smoked in the house. The smell stuck to clothes and furniture, but most importantly, Nina could get second hand smoke from it. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes once he noticed Charles by Erik’s side. He let them in, strolling behind them as Erik looked around for Nina. He was about to head towards the stairs, thinking she was in her room when Nina ran out of the kitchen. Erik knelt, catching her in an embrace and picking her up. Erik didn’t get a good look at her, but he did catch the redness around her eyes. 

Nina wasn’t the only one who came from the kitchen. Erik's jaw clenched as he saw the owner of the car outside. Janos. 

“Hey, Erik!” Janos greeted, biting into the banana he was holding. He chewed, looking at Erik with a crooked smile as he did. It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter.

“Hi.” He said back, sounding like a mouse squeaking. Great. 

“Janos, please don’t make a... thing out of this.” Sebastian called from behind Erik. Erik let Nina down, who hugged onto his leg in return. He tried to tear his eyes away from Janos long enough to ask Sebastian how the weekend was. He failed and ended up mumbling the question whilst looking at Janos instead. 

“Fine... it was fine. We did a puzzle.” Sebastian answered, pushing Charles out of the way, so that he was by Erik’s side. 

“Puzzle... that’s nice. Is that all?” Erik finally looked at Sebastian. Sebastian coughed and nodded. 

“See you next weekend.” Sebastian said with a questioning tone. He didnt know why or how erik wasn't screaming at him right now. He thought he'd be clewed out at least for sending pictures of him fornicating with another person... but no. The only emotion Erik showed was disappointment and it stung Sebastian more than he thought words every would. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Erik nodded. He didnt say anything else, blinking every second to keep his face from betraying him and showing all his feelings. He had showed his feelings before, over and over again, but sebastian never cared so why bother now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking soeben. Ich hab dich zehn fucking Mal rufe. Haste den Schwanz von Charles aus deinem mund gezogen lange genug, um fucking rufen mich an? - fucking finally. I have called you fucking ten times. Have gotten Charles dick out of your mouth long enough to fucking call me back?


	25. Chapter 25

Charles loved children. He loved their thirst curiosity and endless questions. When he had attended university and pursued a degree in education, everyone told him to be a professor but it didn’t feel right to him. Adult learned because they had to, children learn because they wanted to. 

He didn’t want to teach just, so that he could be called a heartless dick behind his back by his students, or have them comment on how much he drinks. He remembered how his biology professor was endless ridiculed for being soft-spoken, causing all his students to start rumours that he was on drugs. 

Children, though, did say the darnest things. They weren’t intentionally malicious, but sometimes just as disturbing. 

He had assigned a family tree project, which was essentially busy work. Draw a picture of your family and use the information and colours, numbers and family members that we have learned, he had said. He didn’t except perfection, he taught five-year olds, but he was unexplainably excited to see what the kids would produce. 

He sat at his desk, watching over the small group of twelve children as they drew, coloured, and laughed. It looked so peaceful, innocent. He did notice one thing that didn’t cause an uncontrollable grin to come to his face. 

Nina, she was sitting all by her lonesome at the end of a table. She was working, like all the other children, but she didn’t seem as happy as they were with the activity. 

He got up, chewing the inside of his cheek. He strolled over to Nina, looking over the other kids work on the way and complements it as he went. Charles loved see the wide smiles his words caused. 

“Hey.” He greeted, crouching next to Nina small chair. She look ed up at him, with a smile identical to all the other kids it he could tell it was missing the sincerity. 

“Hi.” She greeted back, eyes wide with uncertainty. 

“May I see what you have so far?” Charles asked kindly, glancing down at the paper before Nina. 

“OK.” She slid it over to him. 

From a distance, he wouldn’t have caught anything wrong with it. It looked all the others, with crudely drawn stick people that were shaded in with wild colours. The sentences underneath is what caught his attention. 

He kept a small smile on his face as he read them, in order to not scare Nina. Structurally, the sentence we’re above average, good spelling with only a mistake here or there and advanced vocabulary. He didn’t expect anything less; Nina was a smart girl. What the sentences said... wasn’t as satisfactory, by any means. 

“Nina. This is amazing... you’ve very talented.” He said. Start with a complement, he thought. 

“Would you mind if I kept it?”

“Okay... “ Nina grinned, looking more happy than before. Good, good. 

“Brilliant, why don’t you draw something for er-“ Charles caught himself. Erik wasn’t Erik to Nina, like he was to Charles. Maybe that was the problem. His and Erik’s relationship was obvious inappropriate and damaging. He didn’t know why it took Nina’s drawling to show that to him. Nina was badly off for a stable home life, what he and Erik were doing was far from helping. 

“Why don’t you draw something for your papa, I know he enjoys your drawings as much as I do.” He saved himself. Nina nodded excitedly, picking up her pencil and starting on a new piece paper.

*****  
Erik was sitting at his desk, numbly looking over the spread sheet in front of him. Usually he loved work, but today he was tired and knew his boss was going to call him into his office at some point for ignoring his calls. 

He didn’t know why he even agreed to tutoring Logan’s daughter. Well, for the extra money... but he didn’t know why he hadn’t just helped Sebastian find a job, so he could get the alimony check that was a month late. He snapped his head up from his work. That’s it. 

“Hey.” Somebody tapped his shoulder. He turned. It was John. 

“The boss wants you.” He explained sympathetically. Erik gave him a pressed smile, nodding. 

“So, you still want to get drinks sometime?” John asked. Erik’s eyes widened, he had completely forgotten. 

“Uhh.” He started, getting up from his chair. “Yeah, sure. Text me. You have my number right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright, okay. Then we’ll talk later about it?” Erik started walking towards Mr.Howlett’s office. John walked with him, hands shoved in his front pockets.

“Yeah, uh, good luck.” John nodded towards the office door they were approaching. 

“Thanks.” Erik mumbled, opening the door reluctantly. 

He walked in the room and casually sat down. Logan was doing something on his computer, ignoring Erik’s presence in the room. 

“Sir?” Erik called softly, barley about a whisper. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly. God, he hated confrontation. 

“Sir?” He called out louder, once Logan didn’t reply. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I ignoring you?” 

“Yeah.” Erik shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He never liked Logan’s in-your-face attitude, but he was especially intolerant of it today. He felt like crap already. 

“Yeah.” Logan repeated as if Erik had said something profound. 

“Well, Do you want to guess why you’re here?” 

“Because I haven’t been responding to your calls and messages.” Erik sighed. 

“Exactly. If you changed your mind, fine. But it’s been weeks, you should let me know at some point. You were hired for this job because you have great social skills... maybe you want to use them?” Erik refrained from rolling his eyes. He was hired because he was the only person at the old factory in Warsaw that could speak English. 

“I apologise.” 

“Thank you, so you still up to the task? My daughter’s grades aren’t getting any higher.” 

“Um, could my husband maybe do it instead of me?” Erik asked quickly, hoping the faster he said it, the more likely Logan wouldn’t hear it. 

“Your husband? You’re remarried?” Logan raised an eyebrow. 

“I said ex-husband.” Erik corrected and Logan gave him a knowing look. 

“Okay, well, no.” 

“Why? He needs a job.” 

“I hear McDonald’s is hiring.” 

“He has a degree; he’s not going to work at McDonald’s.” 

“He also has a long record of being-“ Logan but himself off as Erik started to become tense. “ a not so nice person and I don’t want that around my daughters.” 

“He wouldn’t... he has control over himself. Please, please just let him do it for me. He hasn’t paid the alimony in awhile-“ 

“Does he not have a job?” 

“No. He stayed home with Nina, so he couldn’t work.” 

“Hm. So he hasn’t worked in five years?” 

“Ten...” Erik corrected meekly. 

“Ten years... wow.” 

“Please.” 

“Fine. Ten dollars an hour, five days a week sound good?” Logan said reluctantly. 

“Yes, thank you! You won’t regret this.” Erik broke out a grin. 

“I better not.” 

Erik walked out Logan’s office a little bit happier than when he arrived, which never happened. He strolled back to his desk and took out his phone. He saw a notification from Charles. He smiled to himself, pressing on his message app. 

**Charles:** Please bring Sebastian when you come to pick up Nina. We need to have a talk.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the person who pointed out the chapters doubled, my internet was unstable when I uploaded and it cut off when I was trying to upload so I assumed the chapter didnt went through.  
> Anywho it’s all fixed now, enjoy!)

Erik was nervous to the point his hands were shaking and he could’nt stop chewing on his nails. There wasn’t anything left to chew. 

He had messaged Sebastian about what Charles had texted. He assumed they’d drive separate but apparently Sebastian had sold his car so now, Erik was driving to pick him up, trying to focus solely on the road. 

He tried what he always did to cure his anxiety; he listed all the good things that could happen. 

Maybe Nina was excelling... and she need to skip a grade. Though, she’s only five... what’s there to skip, sleeping class? 

He raked through his mind, coming up clear of anything positive.

“Fuck.” He muttered as he pulled into the drive way that once was his. There wasn’t anyone else there... he smiles for the first time today. 

He sat in his car, picking at the leather cover on his steering wheel. He had ripped out the first three seems on the bottom. He face sunk as he realised he’d have to pay, eventually, for a new cover. He always has to pay for everything eventually. 

He dragged himself out of the car, closing the door in a pathetic manner. He was just tired... in general and being worried didn’t help. 

He didn’t want to talk to Sebastian. He didn’t want to glance at the other man. He didn’t want to be around anyone... the constant exception being Nina of course. His lips curved a bit up involuntarily as he thought of Nina but it dropped as he remembered why he was on Sebastian’s doorstep. 

He rung the doorbell and slouched against the door, looking at what was left of his nails. He cringed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He stared off at the sun, that currently was annoying the fuck out of his eyes. 

“Hello?” Sebastian said as he opened the door, pushing Erik into a standing position. 

“He-“ the rest of the word got stuck in back of Erik’s throat. He looked away, waiting for Sebastian to exit his house.

“Hey, so, good news. I got a job.” Sebastian cheered, placing his hands on Erik’s shoulders roughly and shaking the seemingly lifeless man. 

“Wonderful, isn’t?” Sebastian said again but less aggressively cheerful. 

“Yeah.” Erik said. He told himself he should tell Sebastian about the offer from Logan but he doesn’t. He can’t bring himself to open his mouth to further communication. 

Sebastian gave a small, worried glances as they got into the car. Erik was so silent... Sebastian knew that type of silence. It was never a pleasant one. It was like a peaceful wind blowing in one place, whilst a hurricane blew through another. 

“I know it’s pathetic and normally I wouldn’t subject myself to this type of humiliation but I feel like you want to know to where I found work?” Sebastian rambled, trying to fill the time. Erik’s lips twitched, forming the beginnings of what looked to be a smile, maybe? Or he was chewing the inside of his cheek and accidentally bit too hard, and the small movement was to cover a wince. 

Erik chewed when he was nervous. He was like a cow, Sebastian knew to never point that out again. Though grass seemed to be the only thing he didn’t chew.

Gum, the inside of his mouth, his nails, hell on his and Sebastian’s first date Erik had taken what felt like twenty minutes to simply eat one fork full of pasta. Later, Sebastian just realised what’s what Erik does when he’s uncomfortable, or something is bothering him. It was a bit startling, when he was kissing Erik, vigorously, to have his mood was kill when his tongue ran over a sore. 

Sebastian clenched his jaw as he recalled that night. He had accused Erik of having herpes. Though he felt ashamed of his false assessment, he did learn more about Erik. Like how he had been a virgin when they met.

“Fine.” 

“Hm?” Sebastian looked from the window his had been staring out of aimlessly and turned towards Erik. 

“Who has hired you?” 

“Well, it’s only temporary. You see I tried to get work else where first but they said that since I haven’t had any work experience... that it would be difficult- anyways I’m getting side tracked.” Sebastian breathed in. 

“McDonald’s.” He sighed. “But, again, only temporary.”

He looked closely at Erik who struggled, it seemed, to hold back his amusement. 

After awhile Erik started to laugh, finally letting himself enjoy Sebastian’s situation. 

“It’s not how I’m sure you’re picturing it.” Sebastian frowned, though he was happy to lift Erik’s mood. 

“I’m the accountant, not a waiter or whatever.” 

“Well that’s good.” Erik said after he settled down. “Very good.” 

“I got another job for you, as well.” Erik said after a moment or so. 

“Oh really? That’s wonderful!” 

“My bosses daughter, she need help with german.” 

“Fantastic.” He smiled, going back to looking out the window. 

“Thank you, Erik. That was very kind.” He said, more meekly than he had before.

“You’re welcome.” Erik said, with a hint of shock to his voice. He couldn’t remember the last time Sebastian had ever thanked him. 

*****  
Sebastian didn’t really know what this meeting was about, assuming it was a meeting considering both he and Erik had to be there. He wished Erik had said more than ‘we both need to pick up Nina’. 

He was curious to what he was needed for, what had Erik so preoccupied. And of course he hoped everything was alright with Nina, of course. 

He wasn’t like Erik when it came to kids, which made Erik think that he was horrid with them. He cared about Nina, her well being. He complemented her drawings and listened to her stories about the movies she and Erik watched together. He helped her with puzzles, answered the silly riddles she’d come up with on the top of her head. He did everything a good parent would. 

He hated doing most of it though, after a while. The questions, the stories, the riddles became tiring. The puzzles and movies became boring. He enjoyed time with Nina, but it started to get annoying to put it bluntly. 

He always envied how Erik could sit, with a dumb smile on his face and just go along with whatever Nina wanted, like it was no trouble. He couldn’t comprehend how he never got frustrated with the hours and hours of questions Nina would ask. Why’s the sky blue? Where do rainbows come from? Can frogs be different colours like humans? 

“We’re here.” Erik announced, still slumped in his seat. He was pale, well paler than usual. 

“Wanna tell me what’s up before I find out?” 

“I don’t even know. He just told me that we both needed to be here.” Erik put his hand to his mouth and Sebastian slapped it away. He’d be tearing of the skin of his fingers if Sebastian didn’t stop him. 

“I think there’s more than just that.” 

“No fucking shit.” Erik snapped, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms around his waist, blinking. His eyes were glossy. 

“Well I’m sure it’s nothing to be upset about.” 

“I don’t know.” Erik shook his head.

“What are you worried about?” 

“What if... like Nina’s being bullied or something?” Erik said in a shaky voice. 

“No... I’m sure she’s not.” 

“She doesn’t have any friends... she never talks about other kids at school. I mean if they talk anything like their parents...” 

“Their parents?” 

“Yeah.” Erik looked off. “The parents, mums especially aren’t too fond with you or me, us, I guess. We’re not well liked. I just hope Nina isn’t getting any of the heat from it.” 

“Oh.” Sebastian commented, not having any words to say. 

He naturally went to put his hand on Erik’s thigh, like he always did to calm the other man. Erik didn’t tell him to remove it, just stared at it for a moment, blankly then looked back through the front windshield. 

“Everything will work out fine.” 

“I doubt it.” Erik muttered. 

They get out of the car, after Erik stops looking like he’s about to cry and they walked into the building. 

Sebastian noticed the hoards of parents outside the school, when they walked in, this time. He can’t miss it now. A group of mothers, a couple in track suits and others in fashionable coats. What he noticed the most was their glares and whispers to each other. 

“Fotzen.“ He mutters under his breath, brushing them off. He knew people hated him; he didn’t mind. Erik did though. He minded a lot. Sebastian grew a bit more annoyed as Erik looked down at his feet when they passed by, avoiding their gaze.

They walked into the main entrance that was decorated with crude drawings of... well Sebastian didn’t know what what of. Sure Nina wasn’t Di Vinci, but her drawings could at least be intelligible. 

He followed Erik to Nina’s class, looking at the finger painted walls. 

They stopped at the door, which was open. Erik paused, before it, finally dragging his eyes from the ground. 

Charles was in the room, talking with Nina. They were smiling and seemed happy. What could be wrong? There were no tears on Nina’s face, no solemn look on Charles. 

“Erik, Sebastian nice to see you.” Charles greeted merrily. 

“Vati!” Nina exclaimed, running towards Sebastian. He caught her in his arms and picked her up, hugging her.

“Hi, papa!” She said to Erik, leaning and giving him a peck on the cheek from Sebastian’s arms. 

Sebastian let her down, after a minute, and Charles guided them to his desk. 

“Nina, why don’t you go read for a minute whilst I speak with your fathers?” 

“Okay!” Nina walked over to small corner on the other side of the room and plopped down in one of the three beanbag chairs. 

“What’s up?” Sebastian asked, knowing that even though everything seemed fine, Erik still didn’t have the courage to speak. 

“I’m going to try and put this as delicately as possible.” Erik’s face became guarded and hard. 

“This situation, of me being in your life as more than your daughters teacher, seems to be disturbing Nina.” 

“How do you know?” Sebastian questioned, crossing his arms. He didn’t particularly like Charles relationship with Erik but he’d hope the other man would have some decency to not pin problems on Nina; she was just a child. 

“She wrote something, which I’m sure she thought was harmless but it wasn’t very appropriate.” 

“What’d it say?” Sebastian pressed, narrowing his eyes. 

“We had a family project to describe members of the family and what they do... and she put me on hers... and said that I-“ Charles cut himself off, glancing over at Nina who was still reading. 

“It said that I fuck her papa.” Charles finished hurriedly. 

“Now I don’t know where she might have heard that-” Sebastian knew where she had heard that. “But I think... I should separate myself from you and your child’s home life.” 

“Wait what?” Sebastian asked, looking shocked. He hadn’t seen that coming. Erik didn’t look phased, still holding a blank look. Charles gave a worried look to Erik but Erik didn’t seem to react. 

“Ok.” Erik said, finally. “I understand.” 

“I don’t mean to hurt anyone’s feelings but I think it’s best for Nina wellbeing.” 

“Of course, of course. Thank you.” Erik said, quickly. “Well, we should leave now.” Erik turned. 

“Erik, I hope I haven’t-“ 

“It’s fine, really. I understand.” Erik flashed a convincing smile, which Charles seemed to buy, though Sebastian saw right through it. 

“Okay... well I hope you all enjoy the rest of your Friday.” Erik didn’t reply and simply nodded. He looked so put together but Sebastian could see the cracks forming. Erik’s as trying to get out of the building as soon as possible... because he was going to break down. 

“Nina.” Sebastian called out. “Get your things, we’re leaving.” He said nicely, Nina grinned and did as told. Erik tired to grin too, but it appeared as a grimace.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wszystko dobrze - everything alright?  
> Tak... oczywiście - yes, of course  
> Zostaniesz - are you staying?  
> Chcesz żebym został - may I stay?   
> Ich bleibe mit Vati? - am I staying with daddy?  
> Ja mit mir - yes with me  
> Wo ist die möbel - where the furniture   
> Ich hab Es verkauft - I sold it  
> Dlaczego, kurwa, zrobiłbyś to - why the fuck would you do that?  
> pokojna! Jao, ich habe es verkauft, so? Ich brauche money, Erik... życie nie jest tanie. - calm down, yeah I sold it so? I need money Erik, living isn’t cheap  
> Życie, mehr wie sterben. Selbstmord nie jest tanie. - living, more like dying. Killing yourself isn’t cheap  
> Küche jetzt - kitchen now!  
> Zabierz teraz pieprzony tyłek do kuchni - get your fucking ass in the kitchen right now  
> Otwórz usta, ja cię, kurwa, odważę - open your fucking mouth again, I dare you  
> Deine augen Sind wie die sterne - your eyes are like the stars  
> Leider- unfortunately

The drive home was quiet, awkward. Nina produced most of the chatter that was had. She babbled about her day but even she fell silent after a while.

Sebastian decided to drive them all home, seeing as though Erik practically threw the keys at him as they walked into the car park of the school.

Erik didn’t shed a tear or even look close to it. Sebastian was sure he would; Erik cried about everything. Sebastian watched him through the corner of his eye, waiting for the other man to break, but the blank, hard look that had formed on his face never changed. 

Sebastian pulled into his drive way slowly, parking outside the garage, which was too full with weird mechanical projects Erik had been working on before they split for a car to fit. 

As he shut off the engine, he turned to Erik, who was resting his head on his hand, staring out the window aimlessly.

“Wszystko dobrze?” Sebastian asked quietly, though even if Nina had heard him; she wouldn’t understand. Erik moved his eyes on Sebastian, pressing his mouth into a harsher line. 

“Tak... oczywiście.” Erik responded with a forced smile. He and Sebastian looked at each other for a while. They both knew Erik was lying but neither wanted to get into it. 

“Oczywiście.” Sebastian nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“Zostaniesz?” He asked, looking back at Nina in the rear view mirror. 

“Chcesz żebym został?” Erik mumbled in a single breath. 

“Oczywiście.” Sebastian repeated with a smile creeping up his face. 

*****

“Ich bleibe mit Vati?” Nina grumbled into Erik’s leg as they walked into the house. 

Erik opened his mouth to answer but all the words became stuck in his mouth as he say the remnants of his old home. Where was the furniture? The decor? It looked so empty. 

“Ja... ja, mit mir... Sebastian? Wo ist die möbel?

“Huh? Die möbel? Oh, ich habe es verkauft.” Sebastian shrugged. 

“Dlaczego, kurwa, zrobiłbyś to?” Erik’s face contorted in anger. He spent time, effort and a shit ton of money in this house, just to have it pawned off for what he assumed to be drugs. He had already paid off the house. What other expenses could Sebastian have?

“Spokojna! Jao, ich habe es verkauft, so? Ich brauche money, Erik... życie nie jest tanie. Yes?” Sebastian rolled his eyes. He had bills to pay and he just got a job. He needed to get money some how. 

“Życie, mehr wie sterben. Selbstmord nie jest tanie.” Erik scuffed. 

“Küche, jetzt!” Sebastian growled. 

“Was?” 

“Zabierz teraz pieprzony tyłek do kuchni.” Sebastian whispered aggressively into Erik’s ear after he grabbed the other man by the arm. 

“Don’t-“

“Otwórz usta, ja cię, kurwa, odważę.” He threatened, then looked down at Nina who was still holding on tightly to her papa’s leg as if it was a piece of draft wood in a vast ocean. 

“Fine. Nina, meine Mäuschen, geh in dein zimmer. Ich und dein Vati werden for a couple moments sprechen. Ok?” 

“Ok...” Nina detached herself from her father and dashed up the stairs, which looked so much farther from the front door with out the living room fulled with furniture between them. 

Erik looked back at Sebastian incredulously and followed the other man down the short hall to the kitchen. Maybe there’d be vodka... he could use some now. No, no, he shouldn’t-can’t drink, not around Sebastian... not around Nina. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh?” Sebastian called out as they entered the small room. 

“Nothing. What’s your problem.”

“There isn’t a problem; this isn’t about me.”

“Wow, that’s a first.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“How am I supposed to tell you what the fuck is wrong with me if I must also shut the fuck up at the same time?” Erik asked with fake confusion. 

“That...” Sebastian gestured to Erik wildly with his hand. “That is what I’m talking about.”

“What? I’m pissed off with you, aren’t you used to that by now?” 

“Why? I’ve done nothing wrong!” 

“Please, I wonder where Nina could’ve heard what she heard...” 

“Maybe from her whore of a father who can’t keep from bragging about the disgusting things he does whilst his daughter is sleeping in the next room? Could that be it?” Fire ignited in Sebastian’s eyes, a look Erik hadn’t seen before. Sebastian got pissed... but this wasn’t like that. 

“And for a second I thought you were going to blame this on me?” Erik let out a dark laugh. “Don’t you have some coke to snort or some hooker to fuck?” Erik barley finished his sentence before he was on the ground, clutching his face. 

He tired to look up at the blurry vision of Sebastian, hold his hand up to guard himself but the other man was already on top of him. 

“Get the fuck off.” Erik yelped, wiggling violently under the bigger man. He chanted it over and over, gasping for breath. 

“Du hast mich geschlagt... du hast fucking mich geschlagt! Get the fuck off me!” Erik yelled at the top of his lungs. Sebastian promptly put his hand over Erik’s mouth, only continuing to make the other man more scared. 

“Yes, I hit you... and I should’ve sooner. Now, you need to be quiet. Do you want Nina to hear? To see you? You want that?” Erik shook his head. 

“That’s what I thought. Ah, yes, let it out.” Sebastian cooed as Erik cried wildly underneath him. 

“I’m going to remove my hand... are you going to control yourself?” Erik nodded frantically.

“Good, good. It feels good, yes? To let all those emotions out?” 

“Get off please, please, please.” Erik whispered horsely. 

“Sh, don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you... the pain’s done with.”

“I hate you... I hate you so much.” Erik whaled.

“No... you don’t mean that.” Sebastian shook his head, running his fingers through Erik’s disheveled hair.

“You’re angry with Charles... that’s why you lashed out at me.” Sebastian murmured calmly.

“No, you’re a fucking monster. This is all your fault.”

“Its not my fault.”

“Charles said-“

“Charles fucking lied. God, Erik! Are you that dumb? Nina didn’t really write that.”

“But-“

“He just said so he could have an excuse to leave you, please, he didn’t want you anymore.”

“That’s not true.”

“Erik. Charles doesn’t want you.” Tears started flowing from Erik’s eyes again but Sebastian gently wiped them away. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Sebastian murmured. “Don’t cry, because rat was? I want you Erik. Ich lieb dich... I’ll always love you. Don’t have to worry about me leaving you.”

“You don’t mean that.” Erik sniffed and inhaled hard. It wasn’t true... Sebastian was lying... why?

Erik felt a weight lifted off his chest and he realised Sebastian had finally gotten off him. Why?

Erik got up, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve, wincing as the harsh material ran across the no doubt bruise blossoming on his left cheek.

“Come here.” Sebastian said quietly. Erik didn’t move. 

“Don’t be such a baby.” Sebastian smiled playfully. “Come here, let me see.” Erik let his hand fall. He winced as Sebastian rain his fingers over his bruise. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad that a little bit of ice can’t fix...” Sebastian turned towards the fridge, opening the top where all the frozen ice was stored. He grabbed an ice pack and a serviette. He wrapped the ice pack in the serviette and slowly walked towards Erik. 

Erik flinched as Sebastian placed the ice pack on his face. 

“Don’t be such a pussy, Erik.” Sebastian giggled though Erik still looked horrified. 

“You hit me.” Erik repeated. He still couldn’t believe it. Sebastian had never hit him. Sure, he yelled a lot. He called Erik awful things. He even spelled them out around Nina when he didn’t feel like getting yelled at by Erik but nothing physical. Ever. Erik never thought he would, or that he ever could be physically violent. 

“Yes. I did.” Sebastian said monotonous. 

“You’re not going to apologise?” 

“No.” 

Erik frowned and looked down. Sebastian never apologises. 

“Erik, look at me.” Sebastian ordered. Erik sighed but did as told. 

“Look at how beautiful you are. Deine Augen sind wie die Sterne. Super... amazing! I don’t know how I could ever take my eyes off yours.” 

“You seemed to be able pretty easily.” Erik mumbled. 

“I was blind then. You know what they say... you don’t know what you have until it’s gone.” Sebastian smiled... and for a moment Erik actually felt happy as he looked at the other man, but then Sebastian patted the upper of his cheek and reminded him what happened. 

Sebastian put the ice pack down and looked at Erik fondly. Erik shrunk under the other man’s gaze. 

He lightly lifted Erik’s head, so they were looking each other in the eyes

“Are you still upset?” Sebastian queried, titling his head. 

“That you hit me?” Erik furrowed his eyebrows. 

“No, about Charles.” Sebastian frowned. 

“No.” Erik sighed, looking away. “I should’ve-“ the words were painful to speak but Erik knew that they were what Sebastian wanted to hear. “I should’ve listen to you. You were right.” 

Sebastian’s face light up. Of course it did. 

“Leider, leider. But you will always have me.” Sebastian grinned widely. 

Erik clenched his jaw. That wasn’t true. 

“I’ll have you... until I don’t.” Erik whispered, more to himself than Sebastian but the other man still heard. 

“No, no. Don’t misunderstand me, Bärchen. I will always want you, forever...”

“Actions speak louder than words.” Erik muttered, lightly touching his cheek. 

Sebastian looked hard at Erik for a moment, looking in his eyes, straight to his soul. Erik shifted uncomfortably, getting ready to just walk away and check on Nina. Before he could, Sebastian grabbed his shoulders roughly and smashed their faces together. It wasn’t romantic, it was smooth. 

It felt aggressive and Erik could tell if the aggression came from frustration or passion. 

Sebastian slid his hands from Erik’s shoulders to his waist, slowly inches his way down... groping as he went. Erik just stood there, letting it happen. He didn’t actively kiss back or move into Sebastian’s touch. He just stood. He didn’t know what other option he had.

He cringed as Sebastian’s hands grabbed and touch every inch of his buttocks. It was too rough to be sexy. 

Sebastian paused, coming up for air. He smiled as he looked into Erik’s eyes. Erik gave him a small, smile grin. It was better to pacify him. 

“Don’t stop, please.” He murmured under his breath, breathlessly. Sebastian raised his eyebrows but still smirked and put his mouth back on Erik’s. The movement was softer his time. Erik could feel himself getting more into it, even if he really didn’t want to. 

Erik shuffled a bit when Sebastian teasingly ran his hand over the front of his trousers. He wasn’t hard but Sebastian could change that. 

“I need.” Erik gasped as he pulled away. “I need to check on Nina.” Erik said, shyly looking at his feet.

“Alright, I’ll be in the bedroom once you do.” Bedroom? Erik panicked a little. He couldn’t get back together with Sebastian. He could kiss and fake smile but after everything he couldn’t even think about having sex with the other man with out all the memories of Sebastian’s side sluts flooding his head. 

“I’ll meet you there.” Erik said quietly, walking off. He wrapped his arms around himself. He felt disgusted with himself.


	28. Chapter 28

“What’s wrong with your face?” Nina asked the second Erik came into her room. He looked around, avoiding her gaze. He could never lie while looking in Nina’s eyes. 

“I tripped.” Erik said with a tight smile. His face hurt when he smiled. Why did Sebastian hit him so hard? It felt like the left side of his face was being hit all over again even when trying to show the slightest contentment.

He blinked, his lips falling into a comfortable line. He glanced around the small yet well decorated room. The walls were sky blue, with small butterflies cut out of craft foam on the wall. The end of the wall, near the floor, was painted to look like grass and had a rabbit jumping from the grass which Erik had been quite proud of painting. He forced back a grin. 

Nina was laying on her bed, where she had stuffed animals, mostly deers and bunnies. So much that one wouldn’t be able to see the peppa pig covers underneath nor her. Erik looked around, after seeing Nina’s bright, searching eyes glow underneath a mountain of deer plushies that all looked the same. 

There was a small desk, with some paper strewed across it and a even smaller dresser next to it. Erik knew there wasn’t any clothes in it. Nina never put her clothes in the dresser when she stayed here. They always stayed in her backpack. This house seemed to not feel like home to either them. 

Now, the room looked empty, compared to her room at Erik’s flat. She had more of her things there but it wasn’t as well put together. Erik hadn’t gotten around to trying to make it more complete. He knew he couldn’t paint the walls, like he had with the room here. He owned this house, he got to do whatever he pleased. The flat would never be his at least not permanently. 

“Meine Mäuschen, would you like to do a puzzle or something?” 

“All my puzzle are at home.” Nina said glumly. She hadn’t been aware they’d be staying her, or she would’ve brought one. 

“What about colouring? Would you like to colour something?” 

“All my colouring books are at home.”Erik sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and sitting on Nina’s bed. 

“Halloween is coming up in a week or so... what would you like to be?” Erik asked, softly moving some of Nina’s hair from her eyes. She had the brightest green eyes he’d ever see. 

“A cow.” Nina answered quickly, smiling ear to ear. Erik thought it was an amusing answer. 

“How interesting, meine Mäuschen. Well, maybe we’ll go to the store tomorrow and get you a costume for it.” 

“Next Friday is Halloween day at school. We can dress up.” 

“How wonderful! We should look for face paint tomorrow, so it will be more realistic.” 

“Really?” Nina’s eyes gleamed. She jumped up and hugged Erik, holding onto him. 

“Of course, anything for you.” Erik smiled, holding his daughter tightly. “So, how was school today?” 

“Fine.” 

“Just fine?” 

“Yes.” 

“Nothing interesting happen? With your friends?” Erik asked, keeping his concerned tone light. He wasn’t sure if Nina even had friends. She never talked about them if she did. 

“No.” 

“Well, that’s okay. Are you hungry?” Erik changed the topic. Nina nodded her head wildly. 

“Alright, lets go make a snack.” 

*****

Erik was distraught when as he looked through every cabinet, through the fridge. Nothing but a couple beers, a half empty bottle of vodka and hot sauce. 

“Nina, I’ll be right back.” Erik said to Nina, who was sitting excitedly at the dinning table, which was thankfully still there. He remembered he still had a container of goldfish in his car.

He went to close the current cabinet he had been searching in, looking at the sad bottle of grey goose sitting all on its lonesome. He grabbed it and closed the cabinet. 

He walked down the short hall, from the kitchen to the front door, stoping half way to the small lavatory on the left. 

He didn’t bother turning on the lights and unscrewed the cap of the glass bottle. He turned on the faucet and poured the litre of so the bottle had left down the drain. 

He turned off the sink once the bottle was empty and went back on his way to the drive way. 

He dropped the vodka bottle in the recycling once he existed the house, feeling more than satisfied. He knew that wasn’t all Sebastian had but he eventually get everything out. 

He rummaged through his car for a minute or so, looking under seats and in glove apartments... wondering where he had placed the pack of multicoloured fish shaped cheese snacks... 

He sighed, sitting in the passenger side and closing his eyes. Where o’where... He cursed under his breath as he realised.  
Sebastian had ate them already. 

He looked around for something else, finding a sad package of red vines in his side door compartment. They looked a bit melted and the wrapping was all smushed. Better than nothing. He guessed he’d have to order take away later... and grocery shopping tomorrow. 

He put on an excited face as he approached Nina who was blankly starring out the kitchen window, toward the huge forest in their back yard. 

“Look what I found!” He sung, placing the sweets down before Nina, she looked at it questionably. 

“You said I’m not allowed to have sweets before dinner.” 

“I did?” Erik frowned. Maybe he was a bit too strict. “Well, you can now...” 

“I’m not really hungry anymore.” Nina mumbled at the poor looking red vines. Erik nodded. Fair enough. 

He opened the package eating away once Nina pushed it away from her, sitting down in the chair next to her. He followed her gaze towards the trees. There was always deer floating about back there. Deer, rabbits, squirrels, the occasional cat. When Nina was smaller, maybe a year or so ago, she’s go crazy when she saw one. Now she just watched them much how she did when they watched a movie or show. 

“Are we going to temple?” 

“No.” Erik shook his head. He didn’t want to have to deal with Sebastian’s opinions on that at the moment. 

“Did Vati trip you?” 

Erik stopped chewing, which he had to do a lot of to get the rubbery snack to be digestible. 

“No.”

“I heard yelling.” 

“Well. We had a disagreement.” Erik clenched his jaw, lowering his gaze. 

“When I fight with someone, can I hit them?” Nina asked quietly as if it wasn’t such a loaded question. 

“Vati didn’t hit me. He- you know he would never.” Nina stared at him. She nodded along, but he could tell she wasn’t buy it. 

“Nina-“ 

“I wanna watch a movie.” 

“Well, um, we could watch one on my phone... Vati sold the telly.” 

“Okay.” Nina sung happily, clumsily trying to scout her chair closer to Erik, who assisted the best he could. 

He pulled his Mobile out of his pocket. A missed call from Logan, a text from John and a text from Charles. He swiped them all away and pulled up Netflix. 

“What do you want to watch?” 

“Incredibles!” 

*****

Erik wiggles his phone from under Nina’s sleeping hand. They had taken turns holding it as they had wasted the evening watching what seemed like every movie in the kid section of Netflix, on Nina’s bed. Nina had fallen asleep in Erik’s arms midway through ice age, one or two... Erik couldn’t remember. Every movie blended into the others to be honest. 

He sighed, opening his text messages. Logan has done the curtesy of threatening him through text... how lovely. Erik rolled his eyes, moving past the draughtiness man’s words and down to Charles. He bit his lip until his tasted blood as he pressed on the contact. 

Charles: I hope we can still be friends.

Erik scuffed, deleting the conversation between Charles and himself. He chewed on his now bleeding bottom lip as he deleted Charles constant along with the messages. Like it never happened. 

He ignored johns message, going into Grindr, to delete his account. Something caught his eye as he did. 

Charles’ account showed that he had been active an hour ago. 

Erik bitterly laughed, soft enough to make sure Nina wouldn’t hear. He didn’t bother deleting Grindr... in fact he went to his matches, which he hadn’t look at since he matched with Charles. 

Torso, torso... cringy bathroom selfie... cringy dog snap chat filter picture. Erik rolled his eyes as he checked his messages. They all read the same. 

Mr.cuckington: Wanna have a threesome with me and my wife?

Jacknotnicholas: Nudes?

Thatguy69: Do you send nudes?

Pichael: Bottom?

Jerrysgay:Top?

Duchio: Do you have a gag reflex???

After scrolling through what seemed like pages of that, Erik finally landed on a normal comment. 

Michael: Hi, I’m Michael. 

He smiled, replying “hi, Michael, I’m Erik, nice to meet you.” He went back to his text messages. He sighed, looking at johns messages finally. 

John: You still want to get those drinks?

He quickly replied ‘sure’ right as Michael from Grindr responded to his messages. Erik taped on the notification, sending him back to the other app. 

Michael: nice to meet someone who doesn’t speak like a cave man. Nudes? You me sex? Lol 

Erik giggled to himself. He cringed, feeling his face start to throb again. He sucked his lip back into his mouth, tuning his tongue over the small wound. It wasn’t bleeding as much anymore. 

Erik: haha, indeed. 

Michael: so Erik, what are you doing right now?

Erik: laying down. You?

Michael: watching my friends wrestle over the last beer in my fridge. 

Erik: hungry games of types... thirsty games?

Michael: lol definitely. So, how was your day?

Erik: tiring. Yours?

Michael: the usual, went to work, deleted all my ex wife’s hate comments on my Facebook page. 

Erik: you’re divorced? 

Michael: yeah, married too young... not everyone knows what they want at eighteen. Shocker, well at least to my ex wife. 

Erik: how long where you together? If it’s not a secret... 

Michael: five years, you?

Erik: 14. 

Michael: it’s like an eternity 

Erik: a decade and a half but it felt like an eternity towards the end. 

Michael: so how’d she react to you being gay?

Erik: I was married to a guy.

Michael: shit really? 

Erik: yeah.

Michael: how’d it end... if it’s not a secret ;)

Erik: shitty circumstances. 

Michael: relatable, I’d drink to that. Speaking of drinking, wanna go out for one sometime?

Erik: smooth...

Michael: always, unless you like rough ;)

Erik: I will get a drink with you.

Michael: good, so it’s official. Tomorrow?

Erik: tomorrow.

Erik half smiled as he scrolled over the conversation, making sure it had actually happened. 

His smile faded once he got a notification from Sebastian. 

Sebastian: come to bed. It’s late. 

Erik stared at the text message for a long moment. He thought maybe he had imagined it at first, which was possible from how tired his eyes were from the stark contrast of his phone screen light and the utter darkness of the room. 

He scrolled up and down on the screen childishly hoping it would go away. It didn’t. 

He pondered sending ‘no’, even typed it a couple times before erasing it or never having the ball to click send. 

He didn’t know what Sebastian would do, if he said no. Would he storm into the room and start yelling? Wait until the morning... and do something worse. 

Erik never had been really scared of Sebastian, maybe a little intimidated now and again during arguments. Sebastian could be a scary person though, Erik just never personally had to deal with that side of the man. 

Erik slowly rose from the bed, making sure not to wake Nina. He quietly made his way to her door, not bothering to close it behind him once he left. 

He knew what he’d do. He’d go to Sebastian and hopefully the other man would want too much. Hopefully. After, whatever was to happen, Erik could sneak back into Nina’s room. 

That was the only thing really holding himself over as he walked to Sebastian bedroom, the idea it would be over and Erik would be free after. He paused, mentally and physically, stopping right in front of the cracked door. 

He realised what he was thinking, how he was thinking was not normal. He shouldn’t be afraid of Sebastian... why would he ever have to be? He shouldn’t have to give in and just do whatever... 

Where had his standards gone? One smack, granted a fucking hard one at that, is going to make him into some submissive bitch? He wasn’t going to go back. He already spent fourteen years pleasing Sebastian and the other man didn’t seemed appreciate that much. This wasn’t different. 

Something needed to change. Erik needed to change. He needed to show Sebastian how it felt, how he felt and words didn’t do anything. 

“Keep you friends close and your enemies closer.” He thought to himself. He wasn’t Sebastian’s bitch anymore, not now not ever.


	29. Chapter 29

Charles couldn’t concentrate. Hell, he could barely think. He shuffled through the huge stack of papers before him again, as he had for the last thirty minutes. He seemed to forget what he wanted from them after a couple glances every time.

He couldn’t shake the feeling of a black hole in the pit of his stomach, sucking out any ounce of energy he had left. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. He felt so guilty. So damn guilty, and no matter how many times he told himself it wasn’t his problem to worry- it, Erik wasnt his... Erik wasn’t a problem. Fuck. 

Maybe he was overreacting? He didn’t know Erik, he didn’t know Nina. He was proud his didn’t know Sebastian. Their lives weren’t his responsibility. He tried to convince himself it was true, but he still felt like if anything were to happen... to Nina or Erik, it’d be his fault. 

He shook his head, letting out a long sigh. Not your problem, not your problem. 

He started packing up; meaning he was cramming random things into his satchel. He was almost done as his coworker, Hank, who taught the science class for the older kids, walked in. He swayed by the door, not fully entering.

"Can I help you?" Charles asked. Hank simply raised his eyes, taking Charles hostility lightly and walked over to the other man. Charles was never rude, even when he most definitely should be. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime..." The tall lanky man asked, pushing up his glasses. Charles gave him a confused look, swinging his bag onto his shoulder. 

"Come over where?" 

"Oh um my place, a couple people here from the science and maths department play um d&ds on Saturday..." 

"D&DS?" Charles questioned. Was it a sexual thing? Charles was no pervert but he knew quite a bit about sex... Maybe it was some-

"Dungeons and Dragons." 

"Oh, isn't that a bit nerdy, Hank?"

"Well, you can think of it that way I guess." Hank face looked like a cherry at this point. It was cute. 

"Um, sure. Yeah, I'd love to. You'll have to explain it to me though. The rules 'n all." Charles smiled. Maybe this would lift his humour? 

"Okay, I'll text you the info." Hank said excitedly, like a little kid. He sped walked out the room with a dumb grin on his face, only to stop halfway down the hall and turned back.

"Um, would you mind asking Raven if she'd like to join?" 

"Certainly." Charles smiled politely. Now he knew why he was invited. Sure, he and Hank were friends. Well, maybe acquaintances more like it. They ate lunch together in the teachers lounge and talk about genetics and the news but, one thing Charles was sure about was that Hank had the biggest crush on Raven. He hadn't been around her before but Charles talked about her some. He used to have a picture of her on his desk. It was from a year ago, when she was a brunette. She was at time central station, posing next to a huge Christmas tree. Hank had saw it on his desk and asked to look at it. Now that Charles thought about it; he never got that picture back and the frame was really nice. He'll have to ask Hank about it later. 

He came home and found the door was already unlocked. Huh, Raven must not have had to work late today. He walked in, greeted by both Raven and Azazel. They were having a drink in the kitchen. Raven was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs about and Azazel was shamelessly taken advantage of the fact Raven was wearing a shirt two sizes too small. 

"Hey!" Charles said back, putting his bag down and removing his coat. It was only October but damn was it getting chilly outside.

"How was work?" Raven asked, jumping down and handing her almost empty drink to Azazel who seemed to have been broken out of his trance. 

"Great, Hank, you know Hank?" Raven nodded. 

"The creep who stole my picture?" Charles cringed as Azazel looked like he was seeing red. 

"No, well yes, but he's nice. He invited me to hang out tomorrow." He found it best not to tell the part of Hank inviting Raven in front of Azazel.

"Oh, you don't have plans with Erik? You too seem to be connected at the hip." Raven narrowed her eyes, walking closer. 

"No, I broke it off." He tensed up as Raven smacked him upside the head. It wasn't hard but it sent a message. 

"The hell did you do that for?" He whined, rubbing his head. It didn't hurt but he felt like being dramatic. So he broke up with Erik... What's it to her?

"You're such a dumbass; he was a good catch." Raven scolded, crossing her arms. "What, did he stop putting out or something? Oh did he start taking about marriage?" 

"No-" 

"Did he start getting too clingy?" 

"No! It just wasn't working out, okay?" Raven rolled her eyes, walking back over to Azazel muttering something in Russian that made the other man laugh. Charles sighed and just walked to his room, ignoring their whispers and giggles. What were they, in the third grade?

***** 

They didn’t talk about it. Hell, they never got a chance to. Sebastian just couldn’t handle the suffocating feeling he felt when he thought about it. 

He left the house around nine. He took Erik’s wallet and bought groceries, since he had no money of his own. He took his time too, strolling the isle, looking at the prices really carefully. He understood why Erik liked to do it, or at least he assumed Erik liked doing it. 

It cleared his mind. For a hour he wasn’t worried or anxious. He was peaceful and the only problems he had were finding the lowest price and the best quality. Better than therapy, he thought, cheaper too. 

Therapy. They need it, badly. They did go, for the divorce though, once. The court recommended they go more but after the first go, there was no use. They hadn’t needed to work things out and there was very little to salvage. Sebastian had made a mistake and Erik couldn’t over look it. Nothing further to discuss. 

Sebastian wondered, as he roamed the store, if the counsellor would still see them. The first and only time they went was very, very awkward. He assumed she’d never want to see them again. They wasted her time; just sitting, no talking. Mc Taggart? He believed that was her name.

After getting groceries he came home and unpacked everything, finding Erik and Nina still asleep. He hoped they would sleep forever. 

He put Erik’s wallet back into the man’s pants. Of course he grabbed a couple dollars from it first. Something caught his eye as he did. Erik’s phone. 

He’d looked through it before, just for insurance, and it was fair because he knew Erik had to have looked through his. Unlike his though, Sebastian never found anything. It was quite a boring read to be honest. Just pictures of Nina, couple texts from coworkers, Sebastian and Magda. Nothing too exciting. He was, though, very amused when reading Erik’s conversations with Magda, but not that much. 

Magda hated him. The second they moved in, it was like she saw Sebastian and instantly hated him. He couldn’t remember what he did but Magda from that day forth kept coming over just to give Sebastian the cold shoulder and shit talk him to Erik. Of course, she did watch Nina every now and again but she was there as the sole purpose to be a pain in Sebastian’s ass. 

The text were the same as the spoken conversation between Her and Erik. She’d convince him Sebastian was evil and Erik would shyly change the topic. Now that Sebastian thought of it, Erik stood up for him a lot. That what he had liked about Erik; he was loyal to a fault. 

Sebastian grabbed the phone, slipping it into his pocket as he carefully eyed Erik. He looked so peaceful, like a little angel. 

He went back down stairs, placing the phone on the counter and made himself some coffee. He had to make drip coffee, since Erik took the good coffee machine with him. 

He turned on Erik’s phone, expecting some sort of passcode but there wasn’t any. He sighed and unlocked the phone. Erik was too naive. 

Erik’s phone hadn’t changed, still had the basic apps and Nina as his backdrop. Even when he and Sebastian were together he didn’t have Sebastian as the backdrop. It kinda got to him, a little bit. There were photos with both Nina and he. Why could Erik use one of those? 

But that didn’t matter now. 

A new app did catch his eye. Grindr? Sebastian scuffed, taking a sip of his black coffee. 

He held his breath and taped it. The screen opened to Erik’s messages. There were a lot from guys that Erik hadn’t responded to. Sebastian wouldn’t have responded to them either. He ponder how a guy who had a picture of his abs and the word ‘daddy’ in his user would think Erik, a man who had a corny picture of him reading and his first name with random numbers as a user, would respond to him? Why did Erik like this guy in the first place? Maybe he was confused about how the swipping worked. 

He did have two extensive conversation; one with Charles, expected, and one with a man named Michael. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he took a gander at this man’s profile picture. God he thought Erik was corny. This man had a picture of himself on a fucking mountain, gazing into the sun. Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle. Yeah him and Erik were made for each other. 

He read their conversation; it made him want to yawn. God their banter was pathetic. He was hoping to find something a bit more dirty but, this was Erik’s phone after all, what did he expect?

After going through everything, Sebastian just felt bad... for Michael and some guy named John. Erik had promised to get drinks with them and Sebastian doubted that was going to happen now. 

He finished his coffee and put his cup in the sink. He glanced at his watch. Still had an hour to kill until he needed to be at Erik’s boss’ house. 

He didn’t know how to feel about the whole tutoring situation. He was glad to have the extra cash, but it wasn’t like he’d be keeping it or anything. He’d be giving it to Erik anyways. It felt like community service with more steps. 

He was excited to meet Logan’s daughter, Marie. He always wondered about how teenage girls were, since one day he’d have one. He honestly couldn’t wait until Nina was a teenager. Then he could actually talk to her and she’d understand everything better, be able to share her opinions.

He wonder if Marie would be nice? She was failing german, so she had to be dumb. Dumb people are always nice because they can’t afford to be mean. Erik was really dumb when he met Sebastian, to the point where it was cute and made Sebastian laugh a lot. Erik couldn’t be mean if he wanted back then. Erik couldn’t be anything really. Sebastian liked that. 

He looked at his watch again, maybe Logan wouldn’t mind if he was early? Better than being late.


	30. Chapter 30

Erik wiggled deeper into the covers as he regained some consciousness. It was so warm and relaxing inside the bed. He grabbed the ends of the sheets and wrapped them around his knuckles pulling the soft fabric under his chin. He looked like a turtle, bundled up in its shell with just its tiny head peeking out. 

He blinked his eyes open, letting out a little yawn. It was so damn warm. 

He rolled over, noticing the bed became a bit colder. He fully opened his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Where-oh. He had forgot he had stayed at Sebastian’s house. He chewed the inside of his cheek. Where was Sebastian? 

Gone. Erik doubted he’d see much of the other man today, not after last night. Jesus h Christ. Last night was- god he didn’t even want to think about it. 

He had gone into Sebastian’s room with the full intent to tell off the other man and leaving but something completely unexpected happened. Something Erik would have never planned. 

Sebastian broke down. 

Erik didn’t even get to say one word before the other man was sobbing uncontrollably. Erik didn’t know what to do. He felt guilty that he just stood there but he did eventually move to comfort the other man. Big mistake.

It was like a faucet that had been plunged up for almost forty years finally letting all the built up water flood out. All the tears reminded Erik of the scene of Alice in wonderland where she cried so much she almost downed. 

Sebastian also apologised, profusely, for everything, no matter how small the transgression. 

Erik had been too shocked to speak or even process what was happening. He just sat there rubbing he other mans back with a shocked, frozen look on his face. Well, until he didn’t. 

He shook the thought out of his head. He could’ve sworn he had dreamt it. What an awful dream. 

He pulled back the covers, sighing from the lack of warmth. It definitely must’ve been a dream. 

He looked around for his mobile, to check the time and found it was not where he left it. Ha. He laughed darkly to himself. He definitely dreamt it all. 

He couldn’t wrap his head around why in the world Sebastian would present himself so vulnerable if he was just going to go back to how he’s always been. Why make all the mental trouble. Why make Erik grow his concern? 

Unless he was serious... was he?

Erik yawned again but louder, stretching his arms. He didn’t need to play these mental games, at least, until after he’s had a cup of coffee. Maybe after he cooks breakfast for Nina. Maybe after a shower? 

God, a shower sounded wonderful. 

Erik slowly schlepped out of bed, his head growing heavier. He felt like a bobble head. 

He rubbed his hand over his face. He stepped slowly towards the bathroom. He paused in front of the body length mirror Sebastian kept in the corner of the room by the cloths rack that pitifully served as a closet. 

He hadn’t looked at himself in the mirror in a long time. Now probably wasn’t the best time to but Erik couldn’t help it. 

He didn’t look bad, not note worthy, but not bad. Tall, lanky, pale, bags under his eyes. He hand trailed to his hips, he could feel his hip bone, even see it. He rubbed the back of his neck, putting pressure on some of the bruises there. He rolled his eyes, walking away. Dumb idea.

He went to the bathroom, turning on the shower. He looked around the room for towels. He used to keep them under the sink. He crouched down, opening the cabinet. Well, there were towels... amongst other things. 

He didn’t think he’d ever seen so many bottles of alcohol in one place that wasn’t a bar. Most were empty, or close to it at least. He moved them around, to the side. He’d grab a trash bag and clean it all out later. 

Something caught his eye, a small piece of plastic. It was sticking out underneath one of the larger bottles. He really didn’t want to know, god, but like the dumbass he was he took the bottle out anyways. The piece wasn’t underneath the bottle. It was taped beneath it. It wasn’t a piece either. It was a baggy. 

“I’m clean, I swear, I fucking swe-ear.” He fucking swore huh. 

Erik didn’t even know what the hell was in the baggy. It was a white powder. It could be heroin, cocaine, fuck knows. 

He didn’t have to think twice about what to do with it. He went straight to the toilet, emptied the bag and flushed it. It felt satisfying watching it blend into the water and disappear. So simple. So quick. So damn easy. 

He grabbed the towel he used to use religiously, the one with Donald Duck on it, placing it on the floor next the shower. 

Flushing drugs will most likely be the easiest thing about his day. 

***** 

Sebastian tried not to glare as Erik’s boss continued to patronisingly break down how to be a decent human. 

“If you even-“ the huge cave man growled like an animal. 

“I’m here to teach your daughter german. I’m not going to fuck her okay.” Sebastian snapped. He regretted it for a second when it looked like the not so jolly green giant was going to beat the living shit out of him. He didn’t, thank god, so Sebastian just gave him a sour smile and nodded as the wolf man finished his speech. 

He walked into the living area, where he found a bored looking sixteen-maybe-seventeen year old girl flipping through channels on the television. 

He just stood there. He didn’t want to grab her attention by speaking. It felt too weird, rude almost. He was a stranger in her home. 

“So you going to just stand there like a creep or come over here?” She called out. She had a thick southern accent. Sebastian frowned. God, he had the hardest time understand the southern American accent. 

“So my dad said your a weird, sadistic, sex manic. That true?” Sebastian paused. What could he even say to that?

“Look I don’t care, honestly.” She finally turned her head from the television, turning it off. She patted the space next to her on the coach. Sebastian awkwardly walked over and placed himself next to her. 

“So, I really don’t want to lead you on and make you think you’re going to make a difference or anything. I’m just learning german for my boyfriend.” She straightened out her dress. She wore silky gloves with it making her look like she was attending some 1930s tea party after this. 

“But you’re... a foetus.” Sebastian responded. 

“Oh fuck you. I’m sixteen, seventeen in three months.” 

“Does your father know you use that type of language?” Sebastian narrowed his eyes. 

“No and if you tell him, I’ll tell him you touched me.” Sebastian’s eyebrow rose at her attempt of a threat. 

“Not my type.” He scuffed. 

“Right, your type is low self esteem, submissive, bitches right?” She gave a sour smile. 

“Wow, so intelligent, I would be so shocked to hear you’re failing german. How about we go back to that. So you want to learn things to say to the boy you’re probably fucking behind your father’s back?” 

They both grinned at each other like mad men when Marie didn’t respond.

“You’re pretty smart too.” She said and went to say something else but Sebastian cut her off with a quip. 

“You think I’m pretty?” 

“Whatever. Anyways, teach me the things I can use in german. You get payed and I get to impress my boyfriend. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

“Okay, well here’s my homework, all late but I need it done next Monday and I’ll get full credit.” Sebastian frowned at the pile of paper work. Fuck. He hated paper work.

“So... lets get started. How do you say ‘my asshole dad will be gone for a week so you can come over and we can have some fun’?” 

Sebastian’s mouth fell open a little. What did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Nina’s pov!


	31. Chapter 31

Nina woke extra excited for the day. Papa had said they’d go get her costume for Halloween today. 

She clenched her deer plushie tighter in her arms as she yawned. She wondered if vati would join them. She felt torn when he was around. On one hand she loved spending time with him, she never could get enough, but on the other, he always made papa sad. She didn’t want to be selfish and make papa sad just so she could be happy. 

Vati always treated her like a big girl. Even if he wasn’t around a lot, he’d make up for it. He’d buy her presents and ask her about her day. He’d always have funny responses. 

Papa was always there for her. He was more strict than Vati. She couldn’t do things Vati let her do, like eat sweets before dinner or watch grown up movies. But that didn’t matter to her much. She liked doing those things but the way papa always made her feel better, or laugh at her jokes, smile at her drawings, made up for it. 

She got up and out of bed, running over to her backpack in the corner. She had a pair of clothes in there. She prepacked her bag for vati’s two days ago. She thought Vati would be happier this week, but of course she always thought that.

She put on her jeans and a blue t-shirt with Kermit the frog on it. She giggled at it. Kermit talked so strangely. 

She went to Vati and papas bedroom. The door was cracked. She peeked through the crack. She had seen Vati busy before, so she wanted to make sure she wasn’t interrupting his work. The bed was empty, so she knew it was okay to come in. 

She walked in, little by little. The room looked cleaner. There wasn’t deflated balloons on the floor or clothes, or funny shaped bottles under the bed. Papa must have cleaned up the room. 

“Nina? Mäuschen, is that you?” Papa called out from the bathroom. 

“Ja.” She said, coming closer to the bathroom. 

“Hey, don’t go in there okay.” Papa said, quickly coming out and closing the door behind him. 

“Papa, why are you all wet?” Nina giggled.

“You just caught me out the shower, Mäuschen.” Papa smiled, griping his towel tighter around himself. He didn’t smile for long. It looked like it hurt too much. Why did it hurt?

“How about you let me get dressed, Wait in the kitchen? And then, I’ll make breakfast and we can go get your costume!” 

“Ok!” Nina. “Why is your face all purple and red?” Nina asked. She remembered papa being hurt yesterday, but she thought she dreamed it. She had nightmares about that sometimes. 

“Oh, the water must’ve agitated the bruise. It’s always worse the second day, after the swelling goes down.” Papa gingerly touched his face, wincing a bit. 

Nina nodded. She didn’t know what that meant. She gave papa a kiss on his normal cheek and skipped down stairs. 

Where did papa get the bruise from? She recalled something about him tripping or falling. She shrugged. Papa was clumsy. He fell a lot. He usually had some sort of bruise from running into a wall or falling. They were never on his face though, mostly neck... some times wrists. She wondered how someone could fall on their neck. Was it like those cartoons that play on Saturday? She giggled to herself. Those were funny. 

She hopped up on the chair in the small dining section of the kitchen. She wished she had her colouring books with her. She looked around the room. It looked really empty. She frowned. Where had everything gone? It must have been misplaced somewhere. Sometimes when papa did the laundry, she’d come sort of a sock or two. Maybe it was like that. 

She noticed something on the counter. It was a packaged thing. She got off the chair and looked closer. It was all the way up in the bar counter. She couldn’t see it. She reached up and grabbed it off the counter. Maybe it was a present? 

It wasn’t for her if it was. It was a paint tube. Skin coloured paint tube. She had seen it before. Frau Magda had one with her makeup. She saw it when Frau Magda did her make up once. Of course, she didn’t use it on Nina. She said Nina’s skin was perfect so she didn’t need it. That made Nina smile. Frau Magda had nice skin too. Nina wondered why she used it. 

Why would papa, Vati have this? They had nice skin too. Well, except the small scar papa had above his lip but it didn’t need to be covered, it made him look cool like one of the men from the action movies Vati watched. 

She looked at the clock that was above the fridge. Wow, it was already one in the afternoon. She never slept this long. Well, that was probably because she couldn’t sleep well last night. Once papa left she woke up and with all the loud sounds from his and vatis bedroom she couldn’t fall back alsleep. There wasn’t yelling, though that was expected. It sounded sad, like crying. There was good noises too but Nina didn’t know how to describe them. 

“You ready for breakfast?” Papa cheered as he jogged down stairs. Nina got nervous for a second. Papa could fall again. He didn’t, thankfully. 

Papa’s smiles grew smaller as he looked like he just realised something. He went to the fridge, opening it and looked inside. 

“Looks like Vati went to the grocery.” He mumbled. 

“He left a present for you.” Nina said. She assumed it was for him. Who else would it be for? She handed the package to him.

“Oh?” Papa didn’t look excited. He never did when Vati got him things. Nina knew it hurt Vatis feelings when papa didn’t get excited about his gifts. Did papa know it makes Vati sad? No, why would papa do that if he knew?

Papa looked at the package with a hard face. He looked scary with the big bruise and serious face. Nina didn’t like it. 

“Frau Magda has one of those but she said people with nice skin didn’t need to use it. Maybe it’s for someone else.” Nina rambled, hoping to lift papa’s spirits. He gave her a small smile, putting the package down. 

“Oh, no, it for me. It’s for the bruise.” He explained. Nina furrowed her eyebrows. Did the paint cure the bruise? Like how cough syrup cured her sore throat? 

“It’s so that people can’t see the bruise. It makes people sad when they see bruises.” He explained. 

“I think it makes you look tough, like one of the those men from the movies!” 

“Thank you, meine Mäuschen.” 

Papa looked in the fridge, pulling out something Nina couldn’t see. He was about to start the stove when his phone rang. 

“So that’s where it went.” Papa muttered, picking up the phone. 

“You’re done already?” Papa said, who was he talking to? Vati? 

“Oh right, one hour I forgot. Wanna meet for breakfast, well lunch now... then we can all go together to get Nina’s costume.” 

“The diner on 74th street sounds good to me. Okay, We’ll see you there. Bye.” Papa hung up. He never said “love you” like he used when he hung up the phone. Nina wondered why. 

“Okay, so we’re going to meet Vati for lunch and go get your costume, sound fun?” Nina nodded her head. It sounded great. 

*****   
Erik could never understand the lack of control he had over his mind. He understood, for a week, why he couldn’t stop thinking about it, re-seeing it, hearing it, but after a while he didn’t. He let it go, the first time. 

But it never ended. 

He could close his eyes and there they’d be, on Sebastian and Erik’s bed. He could hear the bed moving, the heavy breathing. It was like it was happening all over. 

That wasn’t the worse part. He felt the anger, the betrayal, the frustration, like he had when he originally witnessed the first time Sebastian cheated on him. It mentally destroyed him. He couldn’t let it go. 

Sebastian could be nice, smile, joke around. He did attempt to make it up to Erik but it didn’t matter what he did; Erik would just randomly remember. When he did, the jokes weren’t funny, the smiles seemed mocking... he couldn’t even stand to be in the same room. Sebastian would piss him off without even doing anything. 

It was a good reminder in some ways, detrimental in others. No matter how much he still did... care for Sebastian, he hated him just as much. That was what he disliked the most, how confused he felt. Shouldn’t he just hate Sebastian? Would that be too easy?

“Erik are you even listening?” Erik looked up from the menu he’d been mindlessly staring at. He shook he’s head at bit, bring himself to reality. 

Right, he was at lunch with Nina and Sebastian. They were in a retro looking diner, looked much like one in some old movie Sebastian liked to watch. Grease, Erik recalled. God, how many times Sebastian made him watch that damn movie. He could still recite the whole thing if he needed to. Erik fucking hated that movie. 

“Sorry, I was up in the moon for a moment.” He mumbled. He wanted to feel more... angry? He should be. He had many things to be angry about, the coke for one, last night, the makeup. Fuck the makeup. Erik inwardly rolled his eyes. That had been the first thing Sebastian had commented on. 

Why aren’t you wearing it? Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t know how! Everyone’s staring at that thing on your face!

“Okay, well things are going really well with Marie. I mean I’m going to be doing all her homework but it’s fine for the money.” 

“Aha.” Erik nodded. He wasn’t in the mood to talk, or eat, he really wanted to go back to bed. The only thing keeping him in the moment was Nina, who was busy colouring her children’s menu. 

“So, Nina what are you going to be for Halloween?” Sebastian asked without the flat tone he usually saved for her. 

“A cow!” Sebastian gave Erik a questioning look. Erik simply shrugged. 

“What a-“ Sebastian quickly stopped himself from saying whatever he was going to as the waitress approached them. She was a short brunette. Her name tag had the word “kitty” written on it in messy cursive. Kitty? What an odd name.

“What will you guys have to eat today?” 

Erik opened his mouth to respond but Sebastian was already ordering for them all before he could even get out a sound. Kitty scribbled it all down then walked off. She bumped into a couple chairs on her way back to the kitchen, causing Sebastian to let out a small laugh.

“I could’ve ordered myself.” Erik muttered, looking around at the red tables and posters of animated food. 

“Some people just say thank you when some one does something nice for them.” Sebastian responded in a sharp tone. Erik dropped the topic. 

“Do you think we could stop by my flat after we get Nina’s costume. I want us to spend the rest of the week end together but her and I don’t have many clothes at your place. I’m sure Nina would also like to grab some of her puz-“ He tried to ignore how Sebastian’s face light up at the notion of Erik calling their house “his” and of course asking for permission. It made Erik uneasy to be reminded how much Sebastian liked the other man to relay on him. 

“Yeah, sounds fine.” Sebastian allowed. “You want to spend tomorrow with me?” He narrowed his eyes. Erik shifted uncomfortably. 

“Yeah.” He answered, looking at his lap. 

“Oh, well it’s just you seem really aggravated to be around me right now.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Maybe a smile would be nice.” 

Erik frowned. It hurt to smile.

“Sorry.” 

“You still going out tonight?” Sebastian asked. Erik cheeks burned as he let out a small scuff. So, Sebastian had been through his phone.

He wasn’t that surprised, Sebastian did it a lot. At first it was helpful, since Sebastian had bought him a phone and it had been programmed in Polish. He needed Sebastian to help him with it, so he wasn’t angry when Sebastian looked through it. Later on, it bugged him a little bit but he never complained. Sebastian was just looking out for him. 

One time though, he really got upset because Sebastian said Erik was being too friendly with one of his classmates. Erik didn’t understand what he meant but he deleted the guy out of his phone just to calm things down. 

Now, it did more than just bother him. He now had his own phone that he bought with his own money. A phone that had things that were none of Sebastian’s business. They weren’t married. He had no reason. 

“I don’t know.” Erik kept his voice low, controlling himself. 

“Well, you really shouldn’t lead people on if you’re not sure.” Sebastian said pointedly. 

“I’m not trying to.” 

“After last night, it seemed like you had already made your choice.” Erik felt like he wanted to throw up. He took a deep breath.

“Yeah.” He agreed absently. He was trying to avoid a fight at all cost but Sebastian kept pushing it. He didn’t want to get back together with Sebastian, that wasn’t what last night was about. He just didn’t want to be alone. It was a moment of desperation if anything.

Their food came and everyone started eating but Erik. He really wasn’t in the mood. He took a couple bites of his sand which eventually. He hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday, even then it was just some pretzels. He was hungry but had no desire to eat. 

Everyone had finished and he still had half of his tuna sandwich left. He’d save it for later. 

He tuned out of reality for a moment as Sebastian payed the bill. He wondered what Charles was doing right now. He wondered if he had changed his mind... he could hope.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait

Sebastian wasn’t answering his calls and it was starting to piss him off. It was like out of no where, he had changed his mind. After everything Janos had done for him... he was still so ungrateful... unappreciative. All the fucking sob stories he had to listen to, all the weed and cocaine he wasted... all for nothing. 

Who was he with? Erik? Why Erik? What did Erik have that Janos did?

Erik was disgustingly pale, whiny and some how bossy at the same time. He never listened to Sebastian like Janos did... he was like a plain brick wall. What’s so special about that? 

Janos aggressively grabbed the bottle of margarita mix he had randomly on his dresser and snuggled into his bed further. It was only eight o’clock, too early to be in bed, but Janos didn’t have anything to stay up for. 

He wondered what Sebastian and Erik were doing right now, probably fighting. Sebastian probably wanted to have sex, like any other man, and Erik probably cried about how his feelings are never thought of. Probably, Janos bitterly laughed, most likely. 

Janos turned on his telly but he really couldn’t get into the Wendy Williams rerun show that was playing because of all the noise coming from his neighbours flat. Jesus, he knew the building owner was cheep but could he really do nothing about the thin walls. 

Janos giggles to himself about how many times his nerdy neighbour tried to ask him to be more quiet during “intercourse” as he put it. 

Janos trudged out of bed, his blanket still clinging onto his shoulders by the time he got to his kitchenette. He yawned and putting down his bottle of margarita mix. He stood silently, listening to the small amounts of laughter coming from the other side of the wall. Fucking happy people. 

Before Janos knew what he was really doing, he was at his neighbours door step. A simple knock on the door and four eyes had the door open. 

“Hey, frank!” 

“Hank.” His neighbour corrected shyly. 

“Right. Look, um, do you mind keeping it down. Some people are trying to enjoy their evening.” 

“Oh.” Hank looked genuinely sorry. “Sorry, yeah, I didn’t know you were home.” Janos nodded, stealing a glimpse of the scene going on inside the lanky man’s flat. It looked like a game night of some sort. 

“You can join us... um if you’d like.” Hank offered, though that didn’t seem very genuine. 

Janos started him for a moment, whilst he contemplated his options. There looked to be about four or five other people in the flat, all drink beers and playing some sort of game. Two people were obviously together, the bright read head and angry Russian looking guy. There was another two people, one of which Janos knew. 

“Ok.” He said walking away. He could hear the audible sigh came from frank as he walked away. Maybe he could have some fun tonight. 

*****

He came back, thirty minutes later, fully dressed and ready to make something of his night. At first glance he really thought the people were playing some sort of cards against humanity meet monopoly but unfortunately he found out from the drunk guy, that it was some thing called Dungeons and Dragons. 

It was some weird, nerd game about fansty bullshit. Janos really lost interest after a couple seconds into the explanation. The only thing that really caught his attention was that he needed to make a character if he wanted to play. That sounded really dumb so he opted out and decided to watch, not the game of course. 

The drunk guy was young, maybe a year or two younger that Janos himself, pale with the brightest blue eyes and reddest lips he’s ever seen. There was something familiar about the man too. He couldn’t remember what so he just stared aimlessly around the room, taking quick glances at the man every now and again when he could go to take a sip of his red bull, trying to figure out where the hell he knew him from. 

When he went to look this time though, the other man seemed fully aware of it. He smirked on his beer, lazily grabbing a pen and one of the small squares of paper laying around and started writing something. 

Janos jumped a little as he felt a hand grab his thigh, he looked over to seen the drunken man had come closer and placed his note in front of Janos. 

Come to the bedroom - charlie 

Janos furrowed his eyebrows at the note. 

“Hank!” The blue eyed man yelled, in a slurred voice, across the table. “Mate, I believe I’ve had too much to drink and need to rest.”

“Jesus, charles.” The red headed woman, who hadn’t moved from her... boyfriend’s lap this whole time, sighed sympathetically. 

“Yeah, no problem. Second door on your right. Rest up buddy.” Hank said, without a second glance. 

Charles slid out of his chair and hopelessly attempted to stand. Janos noticed how horribly drunk this man was and grabbed his waist, helping him walk to the bedroom. Nobody seemed to notice, well of course, except the red head, who glared at him the second his hands were laid on Charles. 

After a good minute of stumbling through the hallway together, they find the second door the right and barged in. 

Charles almost collapsed on the bed, spreading himself out like a cat. Janos supposed He was trying to be sexy but it wasn’t really working. 

“Come’re.” Charles giggled. Janos sighed, plopping down on the bed. He didn’t plan on having sex with this man, he obviously was beyond drunk at this point, but if the man happened to make all the moves... Janos wouldn’t exactly stop him either. Charles was a good looking guy; nice body, amazing face and incredibly sexy voice. It wouldn’t be a tragedy if something were to happen. 

Janos kept his distance, out of respect, but good ol’ Charlie grabbed him by the thigh and pulled him closer. 

Janos awkwardly ignored the drool getting all over his pant leg and hesitantly petted the other man. He hadn’t seen somebody so hammered since college. 

“Hey!” Charles yelled out of nowhere, startling both of them. He lowered his voice to a whisper and continued. 

“How’s Erik?” Janos was confused. Where the hell did- oh shit. 

“You’re the guy who hit him, in that grocery store.. right?” Charles sung annoyingly. Yeah, that was Janos. 

“Uh.” 

“So, are you gonna fuck me or what.” 

“What? No.” 

“Because I think you wanna make Erik feel bad. And I do too.” 

Janos was beyond confused now. Why was he always roped into Lehnsherr’s drama, Jesus. 

“Why?” It came out way more harsh than Janos attended, making Charles giggle loudly. 

“Cuz, he’s too nice... and pretty, and I can’t have him.” Oh my god, Janos thought. Get me the fuck out of this teenage rom-com, he muttered to himself in his head. 

“Well. That’s too bad.” 

“You live around here?” 

“Yeah, next door.” Janos answered tentatively. 

“Oh! You’re Hank’s whore neighbour!” Charles cheered, smiling widely. 

“He talks about me?” 

“All complaints, don’t worry.” Charles mumbled into Janos’ leg.

“You’re a strange dude, Charles.” Janos sighed, not earning a reaction from Charles. Janos looked down to find the other man already asleep. He looked like a baby, a cute, annoyingly drunk baby.


End file.
